Raven In The Writing Desk
by The Bubblicious Genius
Summary: Once again faced with the White Rabbit from her past Alison chases it down for proof that she wasn't insane. But that was a mistake when she soon found herself falling down the Rabbit hole. And now she is caught in the most peculiar situation. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: I Do Not Own Alice In Wonderland Or Anything Pertaining To It Such As Tim Burtons Version, The Disney Version, Or Through The Looking Glass. But I Do However Own The Plot, The Son Of Alice Bit, Alison, Princess Kalyca, The Blue Queen, Gazooberty Points, The Magical Tea Cup, Blah Blah Etc And So Forth, You Get The Idea. Anyone Who Takes My Copywrite Will Be Punished. You Have Been Warned. Enjoy The Story. ^.^_

_~Harley~_

Chapter 1: Nonsense

They called her strange, insane, and utterly mad. But words are merely words. Do they really have any meaning to anything?

Alison looked out of the corner of her eye, finding other girls snickering, not being descrete as to who about. She knew they were gossiping about her. She looked back at her half completed doodle and sighed. Sometimes she wondered what would happen if some weird looking creature barged through the wall they were near. Maybe it would eat them...nah, she wasn't that lucky.

"Hey Al," one of them chuckled.

Alison glowered at her paper, trying very hard to ignore them as she put a top hat on her doodle.

"Did you catch your White Rabbit yet?"

"Yeah, I still think it ran away because you drove it mad." another added.

The whole class began to let out roars of laughter. Even the teacher couldn't help let out a hand covered chuckle.

Alison's angered features vanished into that of melancholy. Oh, how she hated school.

Getting up from her desk, Alison gathered her things. But one non-accidental bump sent them flying everywhere.

"Enjoy your spring break, weirdo." a boy spat as he went, adding salt to injury.

With her things now scattered, she had to keep from letting tears flow from her eyes. She stood there for a moment before she took a deep breath, forced back the water with a mental dam and picked them up.

Walking outside she watched as the school bus began to pull away.

"Wait!" she hollered, running after the large yellow beast.

But it was too late, the bus pulled out onto the street and disappeared.

Alison gripped her backpack until her knuckles were white, trying hard not to blow up in the school parking lot.

Soaking wet, she entered her house. Agonizingly slow, with a pain in each step, she accended the stairs. She entered her room, tossed her backpack to the side, and carefully closed the door...

"Ah!" she screamed in utter frustration, kicking a poor defensless teddy bear out of the way.

She threw herself onto her disheveled bed spread and began to beat on the pillow, before tossing her head into it and proceeding to cry.

There was a squeaky intrusion from the door, a worried mother peering into the disturbed room.

"Alison hunny are you al-"

"Go away!" the frustrated Alison muffled.

"But I-"  
"Leave me alone!" she cried.

With a sigh, her mother closed the door and left Alison to be.

A while later, Alison had calmed, rolling onto her back to stare at her blue ceiling.

"What do I have to do to get away from here?" she groaned, lifting her arms before letting them fall in defeat.

Most of all she wondered why kids at school had to tease her about her White Rabbit. She swore she had seen it. She caught it once, but it ran away. It was the oddest little rabbit, pure white, with a red outfit, and in its paw it held a pocket watch. It had kicked and squirmed until it finally got free and ran back into the woods behind their house.

Alison sighed. 'Why was that so unbelievable?' she wondered.

She rolled over onto her side, to stare out of her window, looking across the silent forest beyond.

Maybe one day she'd find that rabbit again.

Just maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Falling Down A Rabbit Hole

At the age of 18, Alison finally got to be free of the place she always dreaded. School was over, she had graduated. But now she had to deal with reality. Always being reminded to get a job, learn to drive, get insurance. It was almost as bad as school...almost.

An older Alison lay in the same room from 10 years ago. Staring at the same blue ceiling she let out an old familiar sigh. What was she to do? She lay listening to her Ipod, dressed in orange stripped socks, purple baggy pants, a black shirt, and a green hoodie.

She turned and looked out her window, watching the sun beginning to set. She sat up, noticing something near the edge of the trees. It stood still for a moment before it began to move. The white ball of fuzz hopped over to nibble on a carrot in the garden.

Alison's eyes widened in realization.

"It's him!" she gasped.

She jumped off her bed. Putting on her shoes and grabbing her backpack out of habit. Flinging herself down the stairs, she threw open a door and launched herself out onto the back porch. She looked to her left and found the White Rabbit looking at her, stunned from the sudden outburst.

"It's you!" she pointed.

The White Rabbit stood up, twitching it's nose for a moment in calculation.

"Don't you even..." Alison started.

But before she could finish she watched the White Rabbit dash into the forest.

"Oh no you don't!" she called, chasing right after it.

Lifting an arm she blocked the tree branches beating on her as she rushed through the thickets. Her eyes were set on one thing, that odd little rabbit, and this time, she was going to catch it.

The rabbit darted to the left, Alison only took a second to change coarse and keep pursuit.

"Got to do better than that." she smiled confidently.

Just as she ended the sentence the rabbit did something she was not expecting. The White Rabbit dived for a hole.

Alison was only able to take a breath of surprise before she tripped and fell into it, sent reeling down a rather long tunnel. She spun, screaming as she nearly hit a hovering piano. Clocks chimed and clucked as she flew by. A tea cup greeted her with a painful thump to the stomach. She grabbed it, and clung onto it as if it were a raft on rapids.

What seemed like an eternity finally ended as she slammed onto solid ground, the tea cup skittering across the room unharmed.

"Ow..." Alison groaned, carefully pushing herself over onto her back.

She opened her eyes and found nothing but a ceiling. She frowned and squinted her eyes at the ceiling, wondering where the long tunnel she had been traveling through, went.

She took a deep breath and heaved herself onto her feet. She brushed herself off and looked over at the tea cup, taking a few steps, she bent down and scooped it into her hand. She examined the little tea cup, its was green, gold, white, and red. Pictures of hearts, cards, chess pieces and hats littering it's surface.

"Wow..." she breathed, a smile slipping onto her face.

She looked at the backpack on her shoulder and carefully stuffed the tea cup into a secure pouch before zipping it up. She turned to her right and set eyes upon a random table that held a bottle on its surface.

"Huh..." she furrowed her brow in thought "it must be a dream." she laughed to herself "it must be, I've been dreaming of that White Rabbit for years. Although..."

She put her finger to her mouth in deep thought.

"If I dreamed of something to drink...I would dream of something to..." she looked down below the table, finding a box. She smiled "eat."

She picked up the box and set it next to the bottle. Reading their individual labels of 'Eat Me' and 'Drink Me'.

She uncorked the bottle and opened the box to the cake. Taking the cake she went to take a bite before she noticed a key next to the bottle. She picked it up, looking at it for a moment, before viewing the rest of the room. It was surrounded by doors, tiny doors that she would never be able to fit through.

Alison shrugged and stuffed the key in her pocket. She took a bite of the cake and then chased it down with a swig of the liquid within the bottle.

"Mm...ah!" she squeaked as she began to shrink.

She accidentally dropped the bottle which sharded in all different directions. She stopped shrinking and looked at the mess she had made, hissing at the chaos, but found she still had the cake. Still hungry she went to take a bite but found she was the same size as the doors. So defeated from eating, she decided to find out which one the key belonged to.

Door number 1...

Jiggle Jiggle

Door number 2...

Jiggle Jiggle

She reached for the third and squeezed.

"Ow! Hey watch it!" something muffled beneath her hand.

She flinched away and saw a face on the doorknob. She screamed in surprise.

"What are you?" Alison questioned.

"I'm a talking doorknob, what does it look like?" it questioned back, moving it's nose as if to avoid an itch.

"Well...I see that, but..." she began.

"You didn't have to turn me, all you had to do was put in the key! Ugh, and I just got polished." the shiny golden door knob complained.

"Well...I'm sorry, I'm not used to talking doorknobs." Alison said, putting in the key.

"Doesn't give you the right to take it out on me." it said as it began to swing open.

Alison rolled her eyes and crawled through the door.

Instantly she was met by an overwhelming view. Everything was in vivid colors, with many hues in between. Plants around her began to move as she took a step forward down a small staircase. They were staring at her. She frowned at the realization, turning cautiously to look at one that looked like a Rose.

"What is that? Is it a weed?"

"A weed! Ew, get it out of the garden!"

Alison looked behind her, finding a Poppy and a Tiger Lily looking at her in fear.

"Hmm...it seems too colorful to be a weed, perhaps it's a new type of flower." the rose thought, sounding hopeful.

"I'm not a flower, I'm a human. I wish I could be a flower though. I always liked roses." Alison smiled.

The Rose seemed to swoon at the comment.

"She can't be a weed, then! She's too nice." said the Tiger Lily

"I agree." said the Poppy.

"I concur, but in our garden, everything must have a name. What do we call you?" the Rose asked.

"Alison. Alison Kalyca May." she bowed some.

"Ooo it sounds so exotic!" the Tiger Lily clapped her stems.

"Like a may flower." nodded the Poppy.

"What a coincidence that it happens to be may." Alison laughed.

"Well, maybe where you're from." the Rose lifted her head, folding her 'arms'.

The Tiger Lily smiled and whispered to a flower Alison did not recognize and that flower whispered to another, and so one, and so forth.

"So, do all the plants here, talk?" Alison asked, curiously.

"No, only those of high intelligence." the Rose stuck out her bust of a petal in superiority.

"Oh, I see. Well would you perhaps have seen a White Rabbit run through here?"

"White Rabbit...Oh, well yes, I have, he went north." the Rose pointed with a stem.

"Thank you." Alison smiled and waved at them as she began to walk that way.

"Come back soon!" The Tiger Lily called.

"We'll teach you how to photosynthesize." the Poppy added.

"I will!" replied over her shoulder before taking off into the north.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Tea Party

Pushing overgrown plants to the side, Alison made her way north. She looked down at the cake she still had and found her stomach demanding her to eat it. She decided to just take the tiniest bite she possibly could, so it didn't make her grow too much. She found herself enlarging, but not terribly, when she stopped, she was her usual height again.

She sighed and put the cake into her backpack before continuing on. It was getting quite dark, even though the place had seemed dark to begin with. Shoving at a stubborn tree limb, Alison tried to pass it, but the tree branch swung back at her with a THWACK, knocking her off her feet.

"Ow." she fussed, rubbing her nose.

She carefully pulled her hand away and examined it.

No blood.

She sighed in relief. Picking herself back up Alison began to think of a way to get passed the inhibiting branch. She grinned as a brilliant idea popped into her head.

She would climb over it.

She grabbed hold of the branch and hauled herself onto it. Just as she did the limb began to wag up and down as if it were an arm shaking off a fly. She held on tight as she could but found it futile as she was soon tossed into the air. Screaming, she thought for sure she'd break some bones once she hit the ground. She quickly covered her eyes and waited for impact.

When no such accident came, she peeked between her fingers to find herself floating with the low clouds.

She dropped her hands and looked down at the world below, finding the place larger than she had first thought. Though she also thought she would have woken up by now, falling dreams always seemed to do so, but so far, it was feeble.

She exhaled and gazed down further, finding the tree no longer a bother, as she was now on the other side of it where she wanted to be. But a new predicament arose. How was she supposed to get down?

"Going down is easy." said something behind her.

She felt something kick her and send her forward, like she had leaned over the edge of a bed too far.

Screaming and flailing her limbs in some pathetic way to grab hold of something, she prayed she would wake up. Falling two times in one dream was getting to be too much.

SHOOM!

CRACK!

SNAP!

BOOM!

Crashing through the tall trees, caught her fall slightly. But if it wasn't for the giant mushroom she had landed on, she would have broken something. Alison fluttered her eyes open and groaned as she tried to push herself up.

"That was quite a fall." said something out of her line of vision.

"Yeah, that's the second time today." she mumbled.

"Speak up, you shouldn't mumble."

A cloud of smoke blew past her face, making her choke and cough unrelentingly.

"Now, who are you?"

Alison turned her head and glanced up, finding a rather large blue caterpillar sitting comfortably on another mushroom, smoking from a weird yet intriguing contraption.

"I should ask you the same thing, I mean this is my dream, right? Shouldn't I know who you are first?" Alison asked.

"Technically no, because what is a dream if your in it, and thinking?" it asked in reply.

Alison thought for a moment, she had taken philosophy class once, and they talked about this.

"Uh...a reality?" Alison said, unsure.

The caterpillar seemed to smile, though it seemed hard for it, its face seeming to grind gears and break pillars to do so.

"You're smarter than the last girl that came to visit me." it said, taking another puff "What is your name?"

"Alison, and what girl?"

"A girl with golden hair and a blue dress, her name was Alice. Similar to your name actually." he blew a few smoke rings.

"So...this really isn't a dream?" Alison asked.

He drew a long draw before he began to disappear.

"It is, what you make of it." he said before leaving Alison completely.

Alison looked around and found no sign of life again. Sighing she stood up and rubbed a few places before continuing her journey through the untamed forest.

She had been walking for what seemed like hours. Her shoulder length blue hair frayed from the perspiration created by excessive walking. She stopped and took a breather, sitting on the nearest root as she rummaged through her backpack and took out a hairbrush. As she brushed her unruly hair, the tea cup from earlier began to illuminate within the pouch. Snatching it up and putting away the brush, she examined the peculiar little tea cup.

The decorative hats around the tea cup were swirling. She frowned at this. Tea cups weren't supposed to be able to do that, she thought. The hats stopped all in one area, at the left side of the cup. To her surprise all the hats became one big hat in that exact spot.

"What on earth?" she frowned.

The tea cup did nothing else but shine in that direction.

Alison shook her head in disbelief "Curiouser and curiouser"

She stood up and slung her backpack over her shoulders, heading in the direction the tea cup seemed to point.

After a while the tea cup stopped shining and went dim and dull like she had found it. She shook it, wondering if it was broken. But after a moment, she heard voices. Not just voices, but laughter and gayety. She turned her attention back ahead of her. Alison put the tea cup in her pocket and moved forward, brushing past large human sized leaves.

"Mossy!"

"Mousey."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, Mallymkun, no offense."

Alison furrowed her brow at the odd conversation. She made an opening in the leaves and found beyond it, a large table filled with chairs and silverware.

"A party? Who would be having a party in the middle of this place?" she asked herself, not seeing any logic.

"More!"

"Was that a word, or a demand?"

Alison timidly pushed through the last veil of leaves and stood in the open where the people at the table could see her.

They all looked up from their cups to stare at the newcomer.

"Oe's that?" asked a tiny mouse relaxing in a teapot.

"Why...I don't know. Looks to be a girl..." said another, he wore a large hat with an unusual fraction in the brim.

"Whoever it is. They're late for tea!" an old wore out Hare, screamed.

It took Alison a moment to react, but she was able to dodge the flying tea cup by mere inches.

"Hey!" She barked.

"My apologies. We're all a little mad." the hat man laughed.

"Guess that just means I'll fit right in, then." Alison shrugged.

"Are you mad too?" the Dormouse asked.

"Well, I'm not mad as in angry. I'm mad as in, bonkers. At least that's what everyone else says." she admitted.

"Well come sit down. Join us for a cup of tea." the man with the large hat gestured.

Surprised but not wanting to insult, Alison made her way over to the table and sat down at the very end.

"We were just discussing words that begin with the letter M." the Hatter with wildly orange hair told her.

Alison looked down at the tea cup in front of her. The bottom was missing. She raised an eyebrow but quickly dismissed it.

"Monkey." said the Dormouse.

"Money!" the Hare exclaimed.

"Mockery." the Hatter said as he sipped his tea.

Alison was silent, staring at her useless tea cup and ignoring the frivolities. The silence grew dead which caused her to shift her attention to the others at the table. They were looking at her with anticipation.

"Oh. Is it my turn?" she asked.

"Yes!" the Hare twitched and poured his tea through a broken cup into another one.

"Oh...uhm..." she began to think "Morbid."

"Oo," the Dormouse applauded "that's a good one"

"A gazooberty point for the new person!" the Hare hiccuped and fell backwards.

Alison couldn't help but snicker a little at the scene.

"So what's your name anyways? Can't just keep calling you new person can we?" asked the Hatter "that would be silly."

"Alison."

There was a dead silence after she uttered her name.

"Alice...son?" the Hatter inquired.

"No. Alison. All one word." she corrected.

"Oh I see. They merged Alice with son because your the son of Alice!" The Hatter exclaimed joyously.

"No. My moms name is..."

"It's Alice's son!" The hare screamed before he lifted a piece of cake to his face "cake..." he cooed and stared at it like it was hypnotic.

"Wait. Hold on. I'm a girl!"

"How clever a name!" the Hatter smiled.

"I'm a girl. Not a son." Alison continued to say, even though she knew they wouldn't listen.

"You must be her son. You followed the White Rabbit, you must have. How else would you have gotten to Underland?" the Hatter asked as he grinned ear to ear.

"Don't you mean, Wonderland? Seems more like one to me." she said, looking left and right of the clearing.

"You even think it's called Wonderland, just like your mother. You must be hers!" The Hatter jumped on top of the table and walked none to carefully over to the curious Alison.

"I'll have you know my moms name is..." but she was cut off by the oddly pale man looking her directly in the face.

"You have her eyes..." he said softly, almost as if he was day dreaming.

"But where's the golden locks?" the Hare questioned and slammed his scone into his tea cup which caused it to shatter.

The Hatter also noticed this and looked at Alison's hair, which was to her shoulders and dyed a dark color of blue.

"Maybe...she was born in a blueberry patch!" the Hatter pointed out "that must be it. That would explain how she's so blue."

Alison laughed at the thought of being born in a blueberry bush. Sounded almost like a cabbage patch kid to her.

"Wow...I never thought I'd see the day that I'd see the son of Alice." the Hatters expression went from smiling to almost a sad frown and back.

"I don't even know who this Alice person your talking about, is. And besides...I'm a girl!" Alison said for the last time.

"Doesn't mean you can't be a son." the Dormouse hummed.

Alison grunted and just let it be.

"Your mother defeated the Red Queen once...actually twice...but it seems...the red queen just won't stay defeated for long." the Hatter began, walking back across the table to his seat.

"Mad Hatter! You spilled my tea!" The Hare roared, grabbing the tea pot with the dormouse in it and hopping over to a little burnt and broken down windmill.

After the hare had left, Alison thought it safe to speak.

"Red Queen?" she asked.

"Your mother didn't tell you? But...she said she wouldn't forget..." the Hatter said with a hollow sadness within his voice.

"Hey, don't be sad. Uhm..." Alison tried to think quick so she wouldn't make the guy sad.

She looked up in the sky and saw a lone black as ink bird fly onto a flat table, pecking at a piece of paper as if it were food.

"Uh...Do you know any Idea...why a Raven..." she thought more as she watched the bird peck "is like a...writing desk?" she asked unsure as to what she even asked.

The Hatter looked up, stunned by the words she spoke. Alison looked back and coughed awkwardly. She 'must' have been mad to ask such a stupid riddle.

"No...How is it like a writing desk?" the Hatter asked, anticipating the answer.

"Well...er..." She sighed and slammed her head on the table "I haven't the slightest." she groaned.

The Hatter began to laugh giddily.

Alison rolled her head to where she could see the Hatter at the end of the table.

"What's so funny?"

"That riddle." he snickered, covering his mouth with his sleeve.

"I know. It was awful. Sorry for trying to cheer you up." she mumbled and put her head flat against the table.

"I'm so glad your here Alice's son..." the Hatter smiled, putting down his sleeve.

"Look, my name, is Alison. AL-I-SON." she enunciated, standing erect and jabbing her fist against the table, looking at the Hatter angrily.

The Hatter gulped and nodded "Alison. Got it."

Alison sighed and sat back down in her chair. She looked over at the battered windmill, silence ringing in her ears. That was of coarse until the Mad hare screamed some random obscenity and chucked something out of the second story window.

"Should we be worried that he's throwing your things out of the window?" Alison asked, a little concerned.

"Nah, it was probably something in the way and unwanted anyways. Not as if I need much. As long as I have my tea." he gestured to his cup.

"You can't just live off tea. What about food?"

"Well...all food that is able to be eaten goes to the Red Queen..."

"Who is that anyways? Just to refresh my memories. Erm..." she thought for a moment "My 'mother' hasn't told me stories of 'Wonderland' for a long time." she smiled, knowing for sure he'd believe that.

"Well...The Red Queen, also known as the Queen of Hearts, is sister to the White Queen...or...well...she was...until..." the Hatters face fell drastically, almost stomach sick.

"You don't have to tell me about that, right yet. First the beginning." she insisted.

"Right...right. Well Alice first came to Underland when she was young. Even then she was able to defeat the Red Queen. See the Red Queen was always jealous of her sister the White Queen, she was much more beautiful than her red sister, and much more sweet and kind. So...one day the Red Queen made her own kingdom, showing power over all by terrorizing villages with the dreaded Jabberwocky.

Alice didn't defeat the Jabberwocky at that age, but she made the house of cards fall to ruins. Then she disappeared...The Red Queen was furious. She rebuilt the kingdom, bigger, stronger, with more ruthless warriors. Your mother came back quite older. This time defeating the Jabberwocky with the Vorpal sword. With the dreaded beast that loomed over that land, gone, the Queen of Hearts was forced to fold her hand in defeat. The White Queen now rightful ruler, she banished the Red Queen. But..."

Alison was so drawn into the story that she almost didn't notice the sudden stop.

"But..." She encouraged.

"But...that didn't stop the Red Queen. Banished to the harshest part of Underland, she seemed to have accumulated a wide array of creatures to follow her, creatures that were once men, but were driven mad by the isolation. But there was a creature she found...it was more cruel and larger than the Jabberwocky...Once she built her kingdom...she ordered the creature forth...and it...it..." he stopped for a moment and took a breath, his hands shaking the tea cup in fear and anger.

"It tore threw the White Kingdom like...like scissors through fabric. Killing...killing everything, everyone. Making sure no pillar stood, that no heart beated...I was surprised to find that I was still alive. I was lucky i guess...living outside the kingdom..." he gave a half hearted smirk at the tea cup in his hands.

The Hatter then looked up at Alison, his eyes filled with some deep rooted hope.

"That's why you're here, Alison. Like your mother before you...you must help Underland defeat the Red Queen once again...and hopefully...for all."

Alison couldn't move. It was an awful story he told. It made her full of rage, well up in sadness, and shake in fear. Who could do such a thing to so many innocent people? But she didn't have to answer, the Hatter had been talking about her since the beginning of the story. The Queen of Hearts.

Alison threw herself from the chair, whirling around in anger. She couldn't believe 'she' of all people was sent here to defeat someone. But his story made her feel as though, it was her destiny. And his words...

Her mothers name wasn't Alice, but perhaps in another life she might of been. And now, through some sort of fate, she was there, in another world, the same world this Alice had been to, and had defeated the Queen twice.

So now she had to do something. She didn't know what. But something. Crazy, stupid, brave, heroic, or pathetic in nature. But anything would do, as long as she could help. She knew people that were cruel, but none as cruel as this Red Queen. She had been a speed bump for far too long, and this world was giving her a chance to show herself, that she could stand up to those who hurt her, and other people that to, got bullied, by people of power.

Alison turned around and looked at the Hatter.

"Party's over. If destiny calls me to help you. Then I will. I will finally stand up for myself, and everyone else who has been thrown to the ground by those who don't fight fair!"

The Hatter stood up slowly with a smile "Splendid. Your much more mucher than your mother"

Alison raised an eyebrow "Mucher?"

"You know. Muchness." he smiled and began to clean up the table.

Alison looked at herself, and then back up.

'Is he calling me fat?' she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Afraid Of The Dark?

Alison was told they'd be heading out in the morning. But she couldn't tell in this place whether it was day or night. But either way, she couldn't sleep.

She heard footsteps coming up the stairs of the rickety cottage-like windmill. She looked around in the darkness, even though she couldn't see. The door opened on the far left and in popped the Hatter, his outline seen slight by candlelight.

Alison sat up in the bed she had been offered. It was holy but was fashioned in beautiful but now sooted fabrics.

"Are you sure you want me to take your bed? I mean...I don't feel comfortable making you sleep on the couch," Alison pouted "I feel imposeful."

"Don't worry Alison. It's an honor, really. Plus. I couldn't in my right mind let you sleep on that awfully uncomfortable thing."

"What right mind? Your name is the Mad Hatter, you don't have one."

There was a small laugh from him, which made Alison join in for a moment.

"And besides, you just made me feel worse about sleeping in the bed."

"Well...we could always share...but that would be weird and even more uncomfortable." he said, frowning, almost matter-of-fact.

Alison blushed, luckily unable to be seen in the dim light of the candle.

He only smiled and moved closer to the bed, sitting on the edge and setting the candle on the night stand.

"So...uhm..." Alison began, trying to make the blush go away before he could see it "What's your real name?"

"My real name?" he replied with a question, pondering quite harder than it should be to remember what ones name is.

"Yes. I wouldn't think your name would really be, Mad Hatter. It's more like...an occupational title or something."

"Oh...that's true...well...I think my name is Tarrant...Tarrant Hightopp...Yeah, that's it. Tarrant Hightopp." he smiled slightly proud.

"What a peculiar name. But it fits you." she smiled back and poking his top hat.

He looked up without moving his head, watching the finger poke his hat. He looked back at Alison and looked at her eyes, they were an interesting color, just like his. But when he first saw her they were blue and now in this dim candle light, they were a minty green.

Alison was distracted by tracing designs in his hat and fidgeting with a few things sticking out of it. How odd that fraction was 10/6.

The Hatter was transfixed on Alison's face as she played around with his hat. She was so much paler than Alice, her hair not the long blond hair either. And her outfit...It was as mix-matched as his. But...though no matter how different she looked from her mother. She was still ravishingly beautiful.

"Hatter?" Alison called, waving her hand at the dazing man sitting on the bed.

"Hatter!"

"Hm? What? Oh, sorry. I was dozing off." he cleared his throat "I should probably head downstairs for some shut eye."

He went to stand up, but Alison grabbed his wrist carefully.

"Hatter?" she started.

"Hm? Yes, Alison?"

Alison looked down and bit her lip nervously "Er...I have to go to the bathroom."

The Hatter stood there for a moment, not quite understanding.

"I have to go." she tried to explain.

"Go where? You shouldn't be wondering around Underland at night."

"I have to go twinkle twinkle!" she groaned, kicking her feet in restraint.

"Oh. Well I can sing that with you. Twinkle twinkle little bat, how I wonder what you're at..."

Alison grabbed the Hatter and shook him.

"I have to pee! Come on, my bladder needs to be relieved, man!"

"Oh! Oh my goodness...well unfortunately due to a tea cup incident, our bathroom is unusable." the Hatter laughed nervously.

Alison's eye twitched. She grabbed the candle and jumped out of bed, rushed down the stairs and out of the small windmill cottage.

"Ah...relief." Alison sighed happily, soon after standing up and zipping her pants. She grabbed the candle from the nearby stump and headed back towards the cottage. There was a howling from not too far off, this made Alison stop in her tracks. She looked around quickly, not seeing anything, and only hearing a few night birds calling out to one another.

"Hm...was probably just a weird sounding owl." she nodded, not wanting to think about what it might be.

Now in the clearing where the tea party had been held earlier, she once again heard the howl, this time, a lot louder. She froze and shook slightly, darting her eyes in her peripheral vision. In the bushes she saw glowing eyes of creatures in the forest, even up in the trees, there were eyes, watching her.

Another loud howl. It was right behind her.

"Hatter!" She screamed and ran for the door of the cottage.

The door to the cottage opened.

"Hurry, get in!" the Hatter urged, waving his arms towards the living room.

Alison jumped through the door and skidded across the floor. The Hatter walked over quickly and blew out the candle. The whole house, now completely black. There was a furious roar from near the side of the cottage. The stomping sounds and rummaging against the ground was hard to miss.

Alison went to speak but the Hatter put a hand over her mouth. The creature screamed and ran away, breaking trees in half at its wake. Finally the Hatter removed his hand.

"What on earth was that!" she whispered harshly.

"One really big problem." the March Hare gulped.

"It was the bandersnatch." the Hatter elaborated.

"Bandersnatch?" Alison asked.

"Yes. It's rather large, has speckles on its white fur. It's built for hunting." he pointed out.

"And what, pray tell, was it hunting?"

"Could have been let lose to feed, is the likely theory." the Hatter said.

Alison sighed and laid her head down on the floor with the rest of her body.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep now..." she grumbled.

"Come now, Alison. You need a good nights rest. We have a long way to travel." the Hatter hummed, petting Alison's blue hair softly.

Alison groaned and pushed herself up.

"There you are." the Hatter smiled, taking her arm and helping her up the crooked stairs that lead to the second floor.

He opened the door and let her lead the way.

"Watch your step." he whispered.

Alison nodded in the darkness and took slow step after slow step before she patted a bed and sat on it. The Mad Hatter went to close the door, but was stopped by a soft coo.

"Hatter?"

He turned and addressed quietly "Yes?"

"I'm...well...I was wondering..." she began, a shy waver in her tone "Would...would you stay?"

There was silence in the room, the creeks and moans of the cottage cutting in.

"And keep me company?"

"Well...I..."

"I mean...you don't have to I'm just...well...just a little scared I guess. I never did do well staying in strange houses, especially when I'm all alone. And...and...I'm really afraid of the dark..." she bowed her head in shame, not knowing what else to say.

There was a squeak in the floor boards and the door swung quietly to a crack. Alison sighed sadly in disappointment before slipping herself under the covers for warmth. It was extremely cold. She stared at the dark wall for what seemed like a long while until she was able to at least shut her eyes. Besides the noises of the cottage, things were awfully silent. Everyone must have went to bed.

The door squealed open and a light shone from the door, making her shadow appear on the wall. She looked over her shoulder and found the Hatter without his coat and hat, holding a candle in his left hand.

"Sorry, had to go grab and put away a few things." he said quietly, shutting the door behind him.

"I thought you had just left because I asked too much of you." Alison said, turning all the way over to face him.

"Not much at all. I can understand not wanting to be alone when you're scared." he said, setting the candle on the nightstand and sitting on the edge of the bed "and as for being afraid of the dark. I thought I'd bring you a night light."

"Thank you, Hatter." she smiled.

"You're welcome, Alison." he smiled back, reaching over and stroking her hair.

She sighed deeply and let it out in content, closing her eyes as her body tried to warm the bed.

The Hatter watched as the son of Alice drifted to sleep, oddly unable to look away. She was so beautiful, even more so than he could have thought. He supposed when one sleeps, it makes them less of what they try to be, and shows more of what they really are. He pulled up a chair silently and sat beside the bed, watching the mysterious savior-spawned-girl for a while, until he too, succumbed to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Princess of Wonderland

Alison woke up to noises downstairs. She groaned and stretched. Sitting up she yawned and rubbed her eyes. She looked to her right and found the Hatter still asleep, his back leaned against the chair, head thrown back, mouth open as he snored quietly. Alison giggled and hopped off the bed. Walking over to the Hatter she poked his nose, wondering if it would wake him.

His features wiggled in annoyance before he went to turn over. Alison went to grab him but wasn't fast enough. She grimaced as there was a loud boom as his body collided with the wooden floor, surprisingly keeping his weight.

The Hatter sprung up and looked around, his eyes still hazy from sleep.

"What happened? Did I over sleep?" he asked.

"No. I don't think so anyways. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." he stood and brushed himself off "I think we should start getting ready, though."

"Where are we going anyways?" Alison asked as they began to descend the stairs.

"You will see." he nodded before rounding the corner and into the kitchen.

"Thackery Earwicket!" The Hatter yelled.

"Well you all were still asleep, thought I'd pack your things." the Mad Hare smiled, shutting the suitcase.

The Hatter sighed "I suppose that's alright. But you know better than to touch my things." he scolded, wagging a finger.

"But you let him throw..." Alison began.

"Those were none sentimental things." he interrupted.

"And...fabrics, pins, needles, and such, are sentimental?" she asked.

"To me, yes. Maybe not to many others." he frowned, walking over to the Hare and helping him pack everything else.

Alison sighed and walked over to her backpack, finding one of the zippers open. She frowned. A little tail appeared within it.

"Hey!" she yelled, reaching in and grabbing the Dormouse that had snatched up one of her candy bars "That's not yours." she growled.

"Sorry..." the Dormouse bowed her head "I was just so hungry."

Alison stayed angry for a moment before taking a deep breath and rolling her eyes "Go ahead and eat it then. I never liked snickers anyways."

"'Ey thanks!" the Mouse smiled as she was set on the ground, nibbling on the rest of the snickers bar.

Alison reached in to her candy stash and took out two other candy bars.

"You two want something to eat too?" she asked.

"Food!" the Hare screamed and hopped over to her, holding out his hands.

"Here, you can have the twix bar." she said, putting it in the Mad Hares hands.

"Ooh, thank you." he bowed before tearing open the wrapper and taking small bites to saver the scrumptious delight.

Alison walked over to the Hatter, who was still packing all the things he would need or want to keep. She offered him a candy bar. He looked up at her and then at the candy bar.

"What...what is it?" he asked, taking it and examining the odd orange wrapper.

"It's reeses peanut butter cups, it's candy...but most people would consider it food." she smiled.

He smiled a little and opened the wrapper, taking out one of the chocolate circles and biting into it. He chewed a few times and stopped.

"Are you ok?" Alison asked, concerned by his facial features.

He was silent for a moment before he swallowed.

"Hatter?" Alison gulped, placing a hand on his shoulder.

The Mad Hatter jumped up and shivered "Mmm, that is the greatest most delicious thing I've ever had!" he grinned.

Alison wiped her forehead in relief "Oh is that all." she smiled.

The Hatter ate the rest of the cup and grabbed another of the four in the package.

"The White Queen would have loved this..." the Hatter said, his face soon falling in despair, as he took a small bite unconsciously.

Alison bowed her head before setting eyes on a certain fabric he hadn't packed yet.

"Oh, wow. That's beautiful." she smiled, picking up the black fabric with white hearts.

The Hatter snapped from his thoughts and looked at the thrilled Alison.

"Oh, yes. I've been wanting to make a hat out of that for a while, but I haven't really found the head to make it for. Plus...I haven't terribly felt like making hats lately." he said, packing more fabrics and materials.

"Well...maybe you can make the hat for me." Alison smiled as she draped the fabric over her head "something like yours but with a little more spunk. And I could make an outfit to match. Mom taught me how to sew a while ago so she didn't have to keep buying me clothes."

"Alice was a tailor?" he asked, curiously.

"Well...er..." Alison put the fabric in the suitcase "no...she new a few tricks but I learned everything else on my own."

"Oh. So you're a tailor." he smiled "Perhaps in exchange for the hat, you can patch up my rags." he grabbed his jacket and looked at it, finding many holes "It gets quite cold sometimes"

"Deal." Alison laughed and held out her hand.

The Hatter smiled and closed the last suitcase before taking her hand, shaking it, then pulling himself off the stool.

"Lets get moving!" the Dormouse Mullymkun encouraged.

Alison grabbed her large backpack and slung it over her shoulders. She was quite glad she always packed her bag with things she needed. Just encase. The four travelers walked out of the cottage and found their tea table destroyed along with a few other things laying around the property.

"No more tea parties." The Hare saddened.

"Don't worry. There will be more tea parties," Alison smiled "I promise."

Alison looked around and looked for something to help carry their luggage. In the barrier of trees a wheelbarrow was flipped over and barely visible under the thickets of vines. She jogged over and pulled with all her might to free it. She growled and gave one hard yank, finally releasing the one wheeled carrier. She wiped her forehead and dragged it over to the others.

"Here, it will make carrying everything a lot easier." she smiled.

The three of the Underlanders put all their belongings into the wheelbarrow. Alison grabbed the two posts and began walking with it rolling behind her. The others followed closely behind, the Hatter walking next to Alison.

"That was a brilliant idea, Alison. I didn't even know we had that."

"Thanks. I've been told, I can be quite resourceful when I want to be." she said.

"Don't you think you should have eaten when you offered us food?" he asked, concerned.

"Nah, I'll be fine. My backpack is chalk full of things I'd need If I ever got lost, so don't worry." her face was serious, focusing on pulling the wheelbarrow behind her.

"Oh. I see." he nodded softly, taking his cane from underneath his arm, and beginning to walk with it.

A while later they came across a tree leading to Crims or Marmoreal.

"Which way do we go?" Alison asked, setting the wheelbarrow down and rubbing her wrists.

"We'll need to go to Marmoreal first. You are not yet ready to face the Red Queen." the Hatter said, the other two nodding their heads.

Alison sighed and stretched before lifting the wheelbarrow and turning left, continuing on their way.

"What is in that bag of yours anyway?" Hatter asked, curiously.

"Food, water, first aid, clothes, shampoo, conditioner, Advil, soap, alcohol for serious wounds, a knife, a flare gun, flints, a notebook, pens, my Ipod, a book, scissors, a needle, some thread...I forget what else." she thought as she walked.

"I don't even believe I know half of what any of those things are." he laughed.

"Well, you'll find out when I need them." she smiled, and pushed on.

About an hours walk later they decided to rest near a small stream. Alison rubbed her wrists and groaned, putting her backpack on the ground and massaging her shoulders. She walked over and sat on a rock, taking out a granola bar and nibbling on it, not terribly hungry, and making sure she rationed the food she had. Even though she wasn't terribly worried.

The Hare and Dormouse took their hands and drank from the clear stream that laid beneath a small bridge. Hatter sat on the rock opposite her, twiddling his cane around as he lost himself in thought. Alison took a sip from one of the canteens before screwing the cap back on.

"So...did you have a nice fall?" came a voice from behind her.

She frowned and turned around, finding nothing there.

"I see you've found Hatter." it said.

"Where are you?" she said out loud, making Hatter shake from his thoughts and look at her.

"I'm right here, Alison. Did I turn invisible? I'm sorry I was thinking about what it would be like to be invisible, it would probably be very useful..."

"No, not you Hatter. Someone keeps talking to me, but I can't see them." she explained.

"Hm...are you sure your not just going mad?" he asked.

"I'm pretty sure. I heard it before I met you, and it pushed me off a cloud." she said, still looking around.

"Hm...oh! I think I know who it is." he smiled, snapping his fingers "Chess...Chess come out, come out wherever you are!"

"Ugh, must you ruin my fun, Hatter?" came the same voice.

Out of thin air a cat began to appear behind a smokey veil. It was silver with blue stripes, its teeth showing as it gave a wide eerie grin.

"Alison, meet, Chessur, the Cheshire Cat." Hatter introduced.

"Pleasured I'm sure." the cat grinned.

"Nice to meet you...and I do not appreciate being pushed off things." she glared.

"Sorry. I couldn't just let you stay up there, you had to meet Absolem. So he could determine who you were." he pointed a claw at Alison, running it through her shoulder length blue hair.

"Still should say sorry." she huffed.

"Sorry." the cat said sincerely.

"Thank you." she nodded "come on Hatter, everyone, we need to keep moving."

She stood up and stretched, popping joints so they were ready to work. Hatter stood and the other two joined at the bridge.

"Feel free to join us, erm...Chessur." Alison offered.

"No thanks, not my scene. Though, I'll be popping in from time to time, see how everything is." he grinned, floating on his back before disappearing into nothingness.

Alison shook her head before grabbing the wheelbarrow and hauling it forward. But before it got far an arrow flew and hit the wheel, making it difficult to move. Alison looked behind her for the problem and nearly missed being impaled by another arrow.

"Red soldiers!" the Dormouse squeaked as loud as she could.

Alison looked up and found red cards marching towards them, another arrow ready to be released towards her.

"Run!" Alison urged the Underlanders.

The Hare and the Dormouse bolted across the bridge. The Hatter went to run but found Alison trying to drag the wheelbarrow, but the wheel was deflated.

"Leave It" The Hatter told her.

"No. They're important to you!" she told him, pushing herself forward and finally hauling the wheelbarrow into motion.

"Hurry!"

Alison began to run, with the broken wheel threatening to trip her up if she missed a step.

"Halt, in the name of the almighty Queen of Hearts!" yelled a man on a black horse as it cut them off across the bridge.

The Hatter and Alison were trapped, the red cards closing in.

"You have no authorization to come this way." he continued.

Alison glared at him. He wore all black, with an eye patch in the shape of a heart and unruly black hair.

"Well...where is your authorization?" she asked, seeing if she could confuse him.

"I am Ilosovic Stayne, the Knave of Hearts. That is all the authorization I need." he said in an authoritative tone.

"Well I'm the Princess of Wonderland, so unless you can prove you have authority to come this way, then I suggest you let me pass." she sassed, putting the wheelbarrow down and putting her hands on her hips in confidence.

"Princess of Wonderland? I've never heard of such a person. How do I know you're not tricking me? I only know of one royalty and that is the Red Queen."

"Well...would royalty not have wonderfully nice things?" she asked.

The red cards stopped behind them. Hatter bowed his head in nerves.

"Well...yes. I believe they would." Stayne thought.

"Well...is this authorization enough?" she asked as she took off her backpack and took out her Ipod, showing it to the knight.

She pressed the on button and it lit up brightly. The dark knight gasped at it in shock.

"What magic is that?" he asked.

"It's my magic. And I have much more where that came from. So let me pass or else." she glared, standing her ground.

The Knight of Hearts glowered back.

"Well Princess of Wonderland, pardon me for getting in your way. Spare us your dreaded magic and we will leave you be." he bowed his head in respect.

Alison kept acting as the high and mighty Princess of Wonderland, lifting her head in superiority.

"I suppose I'll spare you," she folded her arms "but I demand you give me your horse as well, seeing as you broke my means of transporting my goods."

The black knight stayed where he was for a moment, contemplating the command. He soon dismounted and handed over the reigns. Alison looked over to the Hatter and gestured to grab them. The Hatter bowed respectfully and took the horse from Stayne. The two of them began to walk away slowly after they transferred the luggage onto the horse, making sure to take their time to not provoke suspicion.

"Forgive my asking, but what is your name, so that I may tell my Queen of your presence in Underland." he asked.

Alison stopped and turned around, looking the knight up and down "Kalyca of May." she said surely "And here...something for your troubles." she began.

The cards took a step back, not knowing what to expect. Stayne to, backed away a little. Alison took out a unopened granola bar from her backpack and tossed it to him. He caught it and nearly dropped it in surprise and fear.

"It's food. Eat it sparingly, for it will taste like nothing you've ever had before." she smirked before turning back around.

"Come my lady, you've been walking far too long. Ride on your new appreciated gift." the Hatter gestured to the saddle.

"Why thank you Tarrant." she nodded to him, lifting herself up onto the horse and making sure she kept her composure.

The Hatter walked the horse forward and began to leave the presence of the soldiers and the knight.

Alison turned around on the horse "Oh, and knight?"

Stayne looked up to the almost out of sight, princess.

"I will return your horse, when I am able. It is the least I can do for your cooperation." she nodded before turning back around.

The knight stared after them until they were completely out of sight before ordering his troops back to Crims.

"She must be royalty. She acts like a royal pain in the ass." he said to himself before walking after the armada of cards.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The White Queen

"That was a magnificent performance, Alison! I can't believe we got out of there alive." the Hatter smiled and laughed joyously.

"Thank you. You didn't do half bad either Hatter." she giggled.

"You two made us worried sick and all you can do is laugh?" the Dormouse complained.

"Blasphemy!" the March Hare yelled, grabbing his ears and tugging them downwards.

"Calm down you two, we're ok, and that's all that matters." Alison smiled.

"Ah." Mullymkun waved off the comment.

After passing two forests, burnt and wilted, and crossing a dry valley. They entered what seemed to be ruins. White marble scattered everywhere, statues fallen over and shattered.

"Where are we?" Alison asked, looking around the crumbled architecture.

"It was, the White Kingdom...But now..." The Hatter looked around and sighed "It's nothing but white ruins."

"Well...at least the area around it seems ok. It's still green."

They stopped and unloaded everything at the back of the ruins, where there was more shelter from the elements. Alison groaned and stretched before yawning. She lead the horse over to a patch of grass and let it feed. She looked out at the forest behind the used to be kingdom and found a waterfall not to far away.

She walked back up to their resting spot and grabbed her backpack before heading out towards the waterfall.

"Alison? Where are you going?" Hatter asked.

"I'm going into the forest. Don't worry, I'll be back." she said before vanishing into the trees.

The Mad Hatter frowned, not liking the idea of her going into the forest all alone.

"I don't think she should go off alone." he said aloud.

"Well, go keep an eye on her then, Hatter." Mullymkun suggested as she laid against a suitcase.

"I will." he said confidently and marched into the woods after Alison.

Alison leaned down and cupped some water into her hands, finding it clear and uncontaminated. She smiled before setting down her backpack out of the way of the water, but close enough she could reach. She took a few things from the bag and set them on a carved out rock. She then proceeded to take off her clothes, placing them neatly on the backpack.

Stepping into the not terribly cold or forceful water she grabbed the shampoo and conditioner and began to wash her hair.

The Mad Hatter walked into a small clearing of trees, seeing the waterfall before him spread out to make a lake. He looked over at the base of the fall and saw something in it. With peeked curiosity he moved closer.

Alison rubbed her natural herbal soap over her pale body, washing all the filth and grime she felt, off her skin. She put the soap with the shampoo and conditioner and turned around, eyes still closed.

Hatter was now close enough to see an outline of something in the falls, but couldn't make a clear identification from behind the water.

Alison stepped forward underneath the water and let the soap and everything be rinsed away. When the suds had left her eyes she opened them and found someone watching her.

Hatter saw for a moment, only the blue hair and expression on Alison's face before he looked down a little lower and realized she was naked. He went wide eyed and turned away.

"Ahh! Hatter! Get out of here!" Alison screamed, trying to cover herself.

"I-I'm sorry I was just worried something would happen to you." he tried to explain as he shielded his eyes.

"Yeah, like being watched by a peeping tom like you! Go!" she yelled.

The Hatter tried to run back into the forest with his eyes closed but ran into a tree briefly before just opening his eyes enough to see where he was going. He finally disappeared out of sight, and hopefully Alison's.

Alison sighed and held her heart, trying to calm herself from the sudden scare. She finished rinsing and walked over to her backpack, grabbing a towel and drying herself off quickly. She then took out clean clothes and put them on, putting the others in the bag. She walked back up to the ruins, a frown on her face, not able to wait to give the Hatter a piece of her mind.

Alison came walking up the steps to the ruins, brushing her hair of tangles and rats. She stepped up to ground level and saw that Tarrant Hightopp was nowhere to be seen. She lowered her eyes in anger of this.

"Where is Tarrant?" Alison asked Mullymkun.

"Oe'? Hatta'? He went off to go make sure you were safe." she said.

"You mean...he hasn't come back?"

"Nope. Why?"

Alison's face dropped in color considerably. Was he in trouble? Was he hiding? Was he ok? Alison's mind was racing with questions.

"Be right back, Mullymkun." she said before dashing back into the forest.

"Hatter!" Alison called out, hearing her own echo among the trees.

"Hatter!"

There was no response, only birds and the whistling of wind. Alison sighed and leaned up against a large tree.

"Where did he go?" she asked herself.

"Hello, my dear." said a woman's voice behind her.

She looked around but found no trace of anybody.

"Chessur, if that's you, I'll..." she began but was cut off by a tree branch, lifting her up off the ground.

Alison screamed and gripped onto the bark for dear life.

"No. Not Chessur. I'm Mirana." the voice smiled.

Alisons eyes went wide as a face appeared before her, a ghostly image of a woman in white, sitting on the branch in front of her.

"Mirana?" Alison gulped.

"Why yes. Mirana of Marmoreal." she smiled.

Alison thought for a moment, not able to recall the name.

"But...who are you?" the ghost Mirana asked.

"Oh...I'm Alison." she said.

"Alison...you're Alice's daughter aren't you? I can tell, you have the same eyes." Mirana smiled.

"Er...yes. I am." she lied, seeing as she was given the story by Hatter anyways.

"If you're looking for Tarrant. He's over there." she said, a tree branch pointing to the left.

"Oh, thank you." Alison smiled.

"I hope you can change all this Alison. Bring Underland back to its former glory." the ghost said as the branch lowered.

Alison hopped off and watched the ghost float down in front of her. She stared straight at the woman. Then it clicked.

"You're the White Queen aren't you?" she asked.

The ghost smiled and nodded.

"Are you going to help me? Tell me what I can do to save Underland?" Alison asked frantically.

"I can only help you so much, the rest you must do yourself. Like every hero, you must find the strength within your heart to defeat evil." the ghost touched Alison's cheek, it was surprisingly warm "Otherwise all hope will fail, and Underland will be nothing but a wasteland."

Alison saddened and looked into the brown eyes of the white queen.

"Forgive me for not accidentally dropping in sooner. Maybe then I could have saved you and your kingdom."

"Fear not, Alison. Just promise me, you will do all you can, to save Underland." the beautifully haunting woman said.

Alison nodded determinedly "I Promise." she bowed.

When Alison lifted her head up from the bow, the White Queen was gone. Alison looked around and found no sign of her. Alison heard twigs snap coming towards her direction. Out of instinct she hid behind the large tree. She looked out from behind the trunk and found Tarrant walking her way. She smiled and hatched a plan in her head, leaning back to stay out of sight.

As The Hatter walked past the tree, Alison jumped out and tackled him to the ground. The Hatter let out a loud yelp as he found himself pinned.

"So. You thought you could go sneaking around to take a peek at me huh? Well hows it feel to be sneaked up on?" Alison asked playfully.

"It's scary." he wheezed.

"Good." she smiled and stood back up, walking back towards the ruins.

"I really am sorry, Alison. I didn't know what was in the waterfall. I didn't think it was you, until it was too late." Tarrant said, standing up and following.

Alison turned sharply and glared at him.

"What did you see?" she asked seriously.

"Nothing. Just your face..." he said with a gulp.

"You're lying!" Alison growled and poked his chest.

"Ok...I...I saw some of your...erm...chest." he flinched, waiting to be hit.

Alison sighed and relaxed "Not as if I can do anything about what you saw. It was just probably an accident."

Hatter opened his eyes and found Alison standing there, a gloomy expression over her face.

"Hey, come on Alison. Don't be sad. I'm sorry I saw you without clothes on. I would have never have if it wasn't for the mistake." he said, sincerely.

Alison's lip quivered in signal for tears to stream down her face.

"Oh, Alison, I'm so sorry." the Hatter saddened as well, his eyes becoming a darker green.

"It's not that..." she sniffled, wiping at her tears "I'm expected to save Underland, defeat the Red Queen. But then what? If this is a dream and I do all of that. Then I'll have to wake up...And then I'll just be back in the same awful reality that never brought me happiness, that was always a struggle and never allowed me to smile without consequence." she cried.

Tarrant looked at Alison with pity, reaching an arm out and bringing her to lean against him.

"I doubt anyone would even want to see my body, anyways. It's probably ugly and small with no curves." she sobbed.

"Hey, don't say that." he wanted to say more, but he thought it better to stay silent.

"Why not? Isn't it? You saw it." she whimpered.

"I'd say something but I'm afraid you'd hit me." he said.

"I won't." she sniffled.

"Well...from what I saw...you're actually very beautiful." he gulped, a blush appearing on his pale face.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better. I've never been on a date, no guy ever asked me out. I never got to go to prom. And I sat alone on the bus on the way and back from graduation night."

Though Tarrant had no idea what most of those things were, they were obviously very bad and hurtful things. He wrapped his other arm around Alison and held her while she cried.

"I wasn't just saying that..." he whispered to himself, laying his head on top of hers.

Suddenly the ground began to quake. The two looked up from their position and saw something large coming towards them.

"What is that?" Alison asked, wiping her eyes quickly so she could see.

Tarrant's face filled with fear.

"It's the Bandersnatch."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Slithering Snakes and Bandersnatches

The Mad Hatter ran, grabbing Alison's hand in a death grip as he dragged her behind him. Alison looked back at the giant beast as she moved her legs to keep up with the Hatter. The monster roared and screamed, charging faster, gaining quickly.

"Hatter, we're not going to make it!" Alison yelled over the sound of the Bandersnatch behind them.

"Nonsense! Just keep running!" he yelled, both of them sprinting out of the edge of the forest and into the ruins of the kingdom.

But there, they found a certain Knave of Hearts, holding onto their two friends, with an army behind him. Hatter stopped on a dime, all of what color he had, had in his face, drained completely.

"I didn't want to wait for my horse any longer." Stayne smiled smugly "Besides, my Queen wishes to meet with you."

"You snake. Let my friends go!" Alison screamed, jerking out of Hatter's grasp to address the knight.

"I do not take orders from you, 'Princess'." he spat.

"Then you leave me no choice." she glared, grabbing the Swiss army knife from her backpack and flipping it to the small blade.

The Knave of Hearts laughed.

"You call that a weapon? I call it a toothpick."

Alison's face fell a little in realization as the knight brought out a large sword and pointed it at her. The Hatter placed an arm on hers and pushed it down.

"It won't do any good, Princess." he said.

"But...Hatter..."

"It's over...we're caught." he said, his head bowing in defeat.

"But Hatter we can't just give up, I..."

The Hatter stepped forward and offered up his hands.

"Please. Spare my Princess, mighty knight." he begged with composure.

"That's not up to me, peasant. It's up to the Queen. And usually, it's 'off with their heads!'"

"Then I beseech you as a some-what honorable man. That you let her go. She can do no harm." Tarrant explained.

"Hatter...don't." Alison saddened.

"She means too much to us, to have her ever be harmed. And if I remember correctly, you never liked the Queen yourself, so why not go against her orders just this once?"

Stayne stood there, looking at Hatter then to Alison, looking at the puny weapon in her hand.

"I suppose I could...but what do I get out of it?" he asked.

Tarrant turned to Alison and gestured to her backpack "Give him some of your food."

"What? No way, I'm not just going to..."

"Just, some." he repeated.

Alison growled and took out a few granola bars, offering them to Stayne.

"Food? Hmm...not such a great trade for a life, but I did enjoy that last one you gave me. So, I accept." the knight smiled before tying up the Hatter's hands and connecting him to the rest of the Underlanders.

"Please, no. Don't take them." Alison saddened, reaching out for Tarrant.

"Sorry. Oh wait...I'm not." the knight let out a wicked laugh, getting on his horse and marching with his troops away from the once white kingdom, the Bandersnatch following obediently with them.

Alison fell to her knees and watched her only friends, be taken away. She lowered her head and began to sob, knowing something terrible would happen to them. A tear fell onto the marble floor just as a familiar hat flew and landed in front of her. She looked up from her sorrow and saw the Mad Hatter give her one last look, before they receded into the valley.

She looked back down at the hat and picked it up. The odd fraction of 10/6 mocking her as it's owner was already gone. She hugged it carefully and continued to cry. Maybe she just should have stayed in bed, and ignored the White Rabbit from her child hood. Then her friends wouldn't be taken away to be executed, and she wouldn't be kneeling there alone in a sorry state.

Alison wobbled to her feet and walked gloomily into the forest, searching for the large tree where she had seen the White Queen. Looking up into the looming branches she found no ghost or comforting. She laid against the trunk of the tree and held the Hatter's hat with care.

"So much for bringing down the Red Queen." she sighed.

"You still have opportunity." came a voice.

Alison gazed upward and found Mirana floating to sit beside her.

"How so? I don't see a White Knight, or a mighty steed to gallop into battle on, or even armor and a sword to protect myself with." she frowned.

"That's because they're hidden. You must find them." she said, with a smile.

"Easy for you to say. And what do you mean, find a White Knight? That's impossible, especially in my world. And I thought everyone in the kingdom was killed."

"Well...if I remember correctly he was sent flying out of a window, trying to protect me. I have no idea if he's alive or not, but there's no harm in looking." she smiled brightly.

Alison sighed "I guess so...but I don't have much time. My friends will die, if I don't find them."

"Then I suggest you start looking." she whispered before disappearing into thin air.

She groaned and stood up, pulling her backpack back onto her shoulder, and carried the Mad Hatter's hat, at her side. Stalking off she went in search of some miracles.

Meanwhile in the vicinity of the Red Kingdom, a Queen sat impatiently on her thrown. Her lipstick was blood red and the lips it covered, pursed to make a heart. Her large head beheld a crown, that she had taken back from her now dead white sister. Her majestic red, black, and gold dress flowed down over the chair and laid sprawled at her feet.

At the end of the great foyer, the doors opened, the Knave of Hearts entering with three prisoners. The Queen sat up and peered at the newcomers.

"Where's the Princess you told me about?" she asked forcefully.

"Sorry your majesty. We were unable to capture her. Her magic was much too strong. Even for the Bandersntach." he bowed.

"So the Bandersnatch is dead?" she asked, curiously.

"No. But she had managed to rip out a tree and take it down for a moment." he lied.

"How odd...with her own hands?"

"No. With her magic." he said.

"Hm...perhaps I should send out one of my other little pets..." she began.

"No...I don't think that would work your majesty." he said quickly.

"And why not?" she glared.

"Because...if she took down the Bandersnatch, what's to say she won't take them down as well?"

"I suppose your right." she huffed, sitting back in her chair.

"But I did capture her accomplices." he pushed the three Underlanders forward.

The Queen looked at them closely, noticing one of them as familiar.

"You there." she pointed at Hatter, who in turn looked up at her "What is your name?"

"Tarrant Hightopp, but my friends call me Hatter." he said.

"You look familiar, didn't I execute you once?" she asked.

"Well...if you had, wouldn't I be dead?" he replied with a question.

"Don't mock me, Tarrant Hightopp, or I will have you beheaded...in fact, I should have all your heads just for helping a powerful Princess into my Underlanders." she growled, threateningly.

"You know...there's a certain song we sing about you." Mullymkun said.

"Oh? A song. I do love songs. What is it?" she asked excitedly.

"Twinkle Twinkle little bat, how I wonder where your at. Up above the world you fly, like a tea tray in the sky." she sang with a wicked smirk, knowing it'd piss off the Red Queen.

"Tea tray!" the March Hare screamed.

"Down with the bloody big head!" Mullymkun martyred.

The Red Queens face turned red, then purple with anger.

"Off with their heads!" she pointed at the Dormouse and hare.

Four card soldiers grabbed the two and hauled them off to the dungeons to await execution. Tarrant bowed his head in silence, not knowing what to do. He could only think to not say anything to upset the Red Queen, so that maybe somehow he could help Alison.

"So, Tarrant Hightopp. What can you do? How can you tribute to my kingdom?"

"Well...I make hats." he smiled some.

"Hats...hmm...I don't have a hat maker in my kingdom yet...I suppose I'll let you live as long as you make hats only for me."

He merely nodded some and bowed.

"Good. Stayne, take him up to one of the rooms. I'll be up to get my measurements soon, just after I finish making arrangements for the kingdom ball." she told her, taking out a piece of parchment and a quill.

"Yes, your majesty." he bowed before grabbing Tarrant harshly and dragging him out into the hall.

"Thank you." Tarrant squeaked.

"Not a word, or I'll go back to finish my queens orders." he growled.

"Right, sorry." he gulped his lips rising and falling quickly, his thoughts now set on Alison "I hope she's alright..."

"Ah!" Alison screamed in frustration, kicking and smacking branches so that she could get free of them.

"Stupid trees, let me go!" she yelled at them as if they could hear or do as she commanded.

Her pants ripped and her shirt tore slightly as she finally broke through. She looked down at the damage finding a slit in the shirt at her stomach, and her pants ripped at the side. She closed her eyes and clenched her fist, screaming inside her head, profanities and insults.

"These were my best clothes!" she roared.

She stripped off her now ruined black tripp pants, and her black My chemical romance t-shirt and put on the ones she came here in.

"Damn it..." she cursed before slinging the backpack and continuing on her way.

She came to the water fall where she had bathed earlier and knelt down beside the lake. Taking a hand-cup full she splashed the clean cool water on her face, cooling her temper and relieving her face. She then put her hands on her knees and stared into the water, staring at her reflection.

She could see the lines under her eyes from crying, but her eyes were no longer red. Her heart shaped face was still so pale and her eyes were green, but soon after watching the reflection, turned to blue.

She sighed and bowed her head. What was she doing there? Why did she come back to the waterfall? Why was she kneeling at the lake and not looking for things she needed to save her friends? She frowned and looked back at her reflection. Why couldn't the person in the water just show her who she needed to be, or who she was?

Her backpack quivered and shook violently. She quickly opened it and found the teacup glowing bright like it had when she had found Hatter. She looked over at it and frowned in curiosity as the chess pieces danced around the cup before stopping to point to the right. Standing up she jogged over to the where it pointed, which was the waterfall.

She stood at the edge where she could get behind the waterfall, the chess piece now pointing straight. She sucked in her gut and clung to the wall so she wouldn't get wet. Moving in deeper than she had to take a shower, she found a cave in its middle. She peeked around the corner and peered into the darkness.

"Hello?" she called, sliding over to stand in the entrance.

There was no response and the tea cup pointed into the cave before all the chess piece came together as one and went dim. She grabbed the flashlight from her backpack and turned it on. She took a few steps forward before calling again, but still there was no answer. She ventured deeper into the cave, the flashlight only penetrating the darkness a few feet. She took a left and then a right, her flashlight not finding any trace of bones or spiders. She smiled at the thought of no spiders, she hated them.

She turned another corner and her flashlight came face to face with an eye.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The White Knight

Alison froze but moved the flashlight away from the eye so it wouldn't agitate it. Her eyes were wide in fear and she gulped. She didn't know what the eye belonged to, but it couldn't have been good, noticing the size of it.

She went to back up but bumped into something. She froze and shook as she turned around to unwillingly see what it was. There she saw that she had bumped into a tall man, but she only saw the outline, but that was enough. She screamed out of the fact that he hadn't been there just a few seconds ago. As she screamed, she shined the light back into the creatures eye, which opened at the sound and light.

The creature shrieked and moved, moving out of the line of sight. Alison noticed this and turned, pushing the man out of the way, as she bolted towards the way she came. Behind her she heard stomping of a large creature, the sound of its calls getting closer.

"Run faster, must run faster." she told herself.

She came to the front of the cave and looked behind her, seeing two taloned feet tread towards her. She screamed and ran towards the edge, not caring at this point if she got wet. She threw herself off the rocks of the waterfall and sprinted behind a tree to hide. She panted and waited, watching the waterfall soon break apart as a figure broke through. Her jaw dropped as did any color in her face.

There she saw the most magnificent sight she'd ever see. There jumping out of the waterfall, and flapping its wings to hover over the lake, was a ghostly White Gryphon. It's wings shook off the shining droplets of water from the soaking falls, ever more enhancing its beauty. It's front legs were like that of an eagle, feathered and taloned, same went for it's head and wings, the rest of it, was that of a lion.

Star struck by the creature, she almost didn't noticed the man riding on its back. Looking closer at him, she noticed that he had armor of white. It had to be the white knight! Alison came out behind the tree, coming closer towards the lake. The divine Gryphon turned it's head and screeched at the movement.

"Who goes there?" the man called as loud as he could, drawing a sword and pointing it at Alison.

"I'm a friend. The White Queen sent me to find you." she called back.

"The White Queen? My Queen? How do I know you're not just trying to catch me with my guard down?" he asked.

"Her name is Mirana of Marmoreal. You were her White Knight and sent out of a window trying to protect her. She told me so herself."

The Knight seemed sunk by those facts. He lowered his sword and put it back in its sheath.

"And who are you? Seeing as you know so much about me already." he scoffed.

"I'm Alison." she said simply.

"Alison?"

"Yes...I'm...well...I'm what everyone keeps telling me, the son of Alice." she shrugged and laughed.

"But...you're a woman." he pointed out.

"I know. I don't get it either."

"Well, son of Alice. Why were you sent to find me?" he asked.

"I need to defeat the Red Queen. But right now I need to save my friends from execution. You must help me. I need you, a ride, armor, and a sword. That is what apparently I'm supposed to find." she said.

"Well...I think then, you found it all in one." he smiled.

"What? What do you mean?"

"You have the knight," he gestured to himself "the ride," he gestured to the Gryphon "and we are both protecting the sword and armor of Alice."

"Oh, well that was convenient I thought it would be much harder." she laughed.

"Yes, quite. It must be your lucky day." he smiled.

Alison bowed her head "Hardly."

"Well. Considering that you're just going to go release your friends from execution, you won't really need the armor and sword." he told her.

"Yes, but the one thing we don't have is a plan." she thought out loud.

The Gryphon called and landed in front of her. It lowered it's head and let the white knight slip off its back, before laying down and watching.

"I agree. Perhaps a secret infiltration from overhead." he suggested, stroking the chin plating of his helmet.

"Well, yes. But I mean, where will be the rendezvous point? Where do we infiltrate? What time will we meet? What should you do or I do if something goes wrong? Come on, you're the White Knight, you should know all of this stuff." she gestured towards him.

He bowed his head "Forgive me, son of Alice. It has been so long since I have seen battle. I...I must admit that this old bag of armor is quite rusty." he crossed his arm over his chest in apology.

"Don't worry about it." she waved it off "Just help me figure this stuff out on the way to the white ruins."

"As you wish, my lady!" he saluted.

"And call me Princess of Wonderland. Princess of Wonderland is the name I had to use to threaten Stayne." she told him as they walked through the forest.

The Gryphon flapped it's great wings and flew above them, making sure that they both were still in its line of sight.

"I see. Yet a princess title does not seem to fit you."

"I know it doesn't. But I couldn't have said queen of anything because if I had it would have been more of a threat then I had wanted because then that would make them think, 'oh another Queen, well let us do away with this one as well so there is no one to oppose the Queen of Hearts'." she breathed.

"But a Princess still poses a threat."

"But not big of one, because I can't become a Queen until a King or Queen crowns me one."

"Oh. I see now. How very clever." she smiled behind his mask.

"I suppose. Though I wasn't very smart telling them that I was magic." she sighed.

"Really? You know magic?"

"No, that's the whole point. It was a lie to make them be afraid of me so that they'd leave us alone...So much for it helping us."

They came upon the ruins of the once glorious White Kingdom. The Knight seemed stung by the fact of it being no more. Alison saddened at his body language and patted his chain mail. The Gryphon perched itself on top of what used to be a tower, squawking curiously.

"I know it must be hard for you to bare the fact that the kingdom you used to protect, is no more." she said.

"It is not as hard to bare, as the pain I feel for letting down my queen." he lamented, placing a hand over his heart.

Alison frowned with determination at the knight before looking up at the Gryphon.

"Don't worry," she said with courage "It's not over yet."

"Tarrant!" the queen roared.

"Yes, yes. Forgive me. I had a few things to fix to make it absolutely perfect for...such a..." he grimaced and gulped and tried to utter the next word, but not without quite a bit of difficulty "Beauty...as yourself." he fake smiled.

"Oh why thank you Tarrant." she cooed, seeming pleased as she sat upright in her chair with a smile.

Tarrant had to make sure she couldn't see him as he gagged silently. He grabbed a hat and walked over towards her. She looked through the mirror as she watched him set the hat on her head. She frowned and turned her head, looking closely at the hand made hat. It was red with two flamingo feathers curved back, making it almost seem like horns. He pretended to cough, hiding a smile behind his hand.

"It's nice...but I hate it." she folded her arms with dislike.

"Well. I made plenty more." he smiled, throwing the hat off to the side as if it were nothing.

Once he turned around he frowned and grabbed another hat. He then proceeded to put it on her head. This one was black with golden flakes on it, a red heart sat prominently on the front, attached to a red band. She smiled for a moment before frowning.

"No. Don't like it."

Tarrant tried to keep a smile, the side of his lips twitching downward. He flung the hat off her head and put on another.

"No."

Another.

"No."

Another.

"No!"

Another.

"Ooo...No."

The Hatter was now becoming mad, not mad as insane, mad as in, 'pick something now before I take a fitting head to your skull!', mad. The Queen looked over at a fitting head and saw a hat not like the others, and it seemed off to the side from everything else.

"What about that one?" she asked, pointing to it.

"Oh...well...Uhm...you see..." he tried to explain.

"I want to try that one." she pouted childishly.

Tarrant sighed and sulked over to it. He looked at the black hat with a white hearted band sentimentally. Reaching up he touched the silver designs etched into the black fabric and traced down to the card he had slipped into the band, the fraction of 5/3 gracing its design.

"I'm waiting!" the queen growled impatiently.

He painfully took the hat off the fitting head and held it like a baby as he carried it over to the Queen. His face turned sour as he placed the beautiful hat on the queens head.

She examined it in the mirror very carefully.

"I like it. But the card must go." she said, reaching up and plucking the card from the band and tossing it to the side.

Tarrant felt his heart die a little at the action.

"There. Perfect." she smiled at the hat "It will be a wonderful fit for my gown at the ball.

"Indeed." he stomached.

"Thank you, Tarrant. Your talents are indeed useful." she stood and walked towards the door "and get cleaned up, I'll be having a seamstress coming in and making you a suit for the ball."

"Thank you...my lady." she smiled the best he could.

She smiled back and left the room, shutting the door behind her. Once she was out of sight he turned around and keeled over.

"Oh so vile. Vile vile vile." he gagged "That hat on her is...revolting." he glared at the floor, his eyes turning orange with anger "That hat wasn't made for her, it doesn't even fit!" he ranted to himself, he stood up straight and grabbed arm fulls of the hats she had tried on, and threw them out of the window violently

"Yet she just had to try it on, she just had to have it, Damn that vile woman, damn her to the surface world!" he hissed and chucked the Queens fitting head out as far as he could manage to throw it.

The fitting head landed in the moat of blood and heads, living up to its name by fitting in with the rest of the chopped off heads. The Mad Hatter began laughing hysterically.

"How 'befitting'," he snickered "a 'beheading' of a life time."

He threw back is head and let out a hearty laughter.

"I can't wait to tell Alison that one. Oh how she'll laugh." he smiled wiping off a tear of joy and looking out the window.

A wisp of wind blew against his face. He closed his eyes and enjoyed it for the moment, before opening them, revealing his mint green eyes that were, just a moment ago, yellow. His smile faded as he looked out of the window. He looked over the barren wastelands of Crims and wished he could see the White Kingdom, so that he may see if Alison was alright.

He bowed his head, staring at his shoes as he tried to remember her face. Were here eyes green or blue right now? Had her hair grown? Had she grown larger, or smaller? He pushed the questions out of the way and set his mind on the night at the cottage, her pretty green eyes smiling sweetly at him. He smiled back.

There was a knock at the door. He jumped and spun around at the sudden knock.

"C-come in." he stuttered.

A middle aged woman short and stocky walked in with pins and materials, closing the door behind her.

"Oh. You must be the seamstress." he composed himself.

"Yes. I am." she said as she looked over at him.

He grimaced at the pig like face, before turning it into a forced smile.

"And I thought the Queen said that you would be cleaned up so that I could make you a suit." she huffed.

"Oh...well...perhaps you can just take my measurements and make the suit from there so that I won't get the material dirty, and I can go wash up as you do so." he smiled, throwing out the idea.

"I suppose so...but that would call for exact measurements." she said.

"Erm...what do you mean?" he asked in a squeak, looking at her suspiciously.

"Meaning you got to strip." she said flatly.

He looked at her wide eyed, his lips tugging down in a gulp.

Alison decided to rest for a while, it had been very tiring making a flawless plan with the White Knight. Especially when he threw out random situations that sounded extremely unlikely. The White Knight sat by the Gryphon who had flown down to join them a little while ago. It cooed as he petted its large head, its large blue eyes on Alison as she slept.

"Don't worry old friend, she's on our side." the knight told the mythical creature.

It clucked quietly in response before laying its head all the way down.

"It won't be long now, we'll be off towards Crims to make a daring rescue...sure it's not for a damsel in distress, but it's something befitting a Knight." he said proudly.

"Charles...you're not the one making the rescue, remember?" Alison yawned, rolling over to face him, her eyes half opened.

"Oh...right..." he coughed in embarrassment, rubbing the back of his helmet.

Alison shook her head "Must we go over the plan again?"

"Well...no..." he began.

"Then why do you keep waking me up with wrong assumptions of the rescue plan?"

"Its just...I'm a knight. I'm usually the one going in for rescues and battles." he explained.

"I know. But you'll stand out like a fish in a puddle. I won't...well...kind of...But not when I put on my torn up clothes. I'll be all black and then I can just keep close to the shadows and be all ninja like..." she smiled.

"Yes. But what do we do if the Red Queen catches you?" he asked.

"Hm...didn't think that one through did we? Hmm...well I suppose then I would have to be nice and proper to her, you know? Get in good favors with her. Sure Stayne will know who I am, but if I play my cards right, she will like me enough to dismiss his outbursts about me being the 'Princess'."

"That is pure brilliance. I sure wish you were here back in the great battles for Marmoreal, we would have pounded those Crims with your great plans." he credited with much too much appreciation.

"Thanks Sir Charles." she smiled "And why don't you ever take off your helmet?"

"Oh...well...I doubt a pretty girl like you wants to set eyes on an old man like me."

"Nonsense."

"I suppose" he sighed and took off his helmet, revealing his face.

He was old indeed but his wrinkles were written from experience. His old gray eyes looking deeply into Alison's. She giggled.

"See, it's not so bad." she smiled.

He rubbed his balding head, whatever hair he had were wisps of long frayed out white strings, and his goatee was long and curly. She smiled at his features. He looked like a father, or a grandfather, he just had that gentle, serious, but goofy face, as well as his long crooked nose.

Alison sat up and grabbed the White Knights helmet, it looked just like the head of the knight on a chessboard.

"I like your helmet, reminds me of chess." she laughed.

"That infernal cat?" he huffed.

"No. It's a game in my world."

"Oh, I see." he smiled.

She pushed herself up to stand. She stretched and yawned, before grabbing her backpack, taking out a milkyway and handing it to the Knight. He looked at it curiously.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Food, now eat it. You'll need your strength just encase all hell breaks loose." she smiled, taking out a bottle of water and taking her share before handing half of the water left, to the Knight.

The knight stood up and bowed "Thank you."

Alison took out a reeses peanut butter cup and looked at it. She sighed sadly at the candy, it was the one Hatter had eaten and liked. She opened the wrapper and stuffed a whole chocolate covered cup in her mouth.

"You look so melancholy." the Knight pointed out "Is something the matter?"

"Just sad that my friends are in mortal danger." she said, popping another cup in her mouth.

"Your actions say otherwise."

"That's because I'm trying not to show it." she said flatly "Isn't that what leaders are supposed to do? Hide their fear?"

"Well I suppose. But, you're not much of a leader, not yet anyways." he smiled "You need an army first"

"We'll think about that after we save Hatter and the others."

"Right. Are you ready then?" he asked anxiously.

"Eat your milkyway first."

He looked at it and sighed in defeat, ripping off the wrapper before taking a bite. Alison watched him, giggling as she watched his face go from defeat to glory in no time flat. He then had no problem eating the rest of it.

"Let's go!" he cheered, hopping onto the Gryphon.

Alison walked up to the Gryphon, looking into its blue eyes before petting it. It cooed at the touch and laid its head flatter onto the ground. Alison jumped up and sat behind the White Knight.

"To glory!" the Knight yelled.

The Gryphon reared up before flapping its wing and shooting into the sky. It dashed like a bullet through the clouds, moving in and out of them to see where it was going.

Alison clung onto the Knight for dear life. She never thought such a creature could move so fast. It arched then fell, the tree that split the roads passing by them in a blink of an eye. They soon entered Crims. It was a dry desert wasteland. Alison frowned at the sight.

"Why on earth would the Queen stay in this place? It's awful. There's no trees and everything's hot and dead"

"I'm not sure. I suppose its because the castle was already there so all they had to do was build onto it" the Knight shrugged.

The sun was slowly sinking behind the desert. It wouldn't be long now, before they would set their plans into motion.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A Blind Ball

"Alright, Charles. Keep scarce and make sure you're within hearing distance so I can give you the signal. But if you can, stay here" Alison told the old Knight.

He nodded "Be careful Miss Alison" he advised.

"I shall do my best" she nodded.

The Gryphon swooped quickly to an open window, where Alison jumped in time to fly through it. The Gryphon then flew to land on the roof of the same front corner tower, curling up so it wouldn't be seen.

Alison picked herself up and looked around, ready to take out anyone if she wasn't alone. Luckily there wasn't. She found the room full of materials and figure heads. She frowned for a moment.

"Hmm...Curious" she hummed.

She walked over to a large desk, finding a piece of paper beneath some frilly red feathers. She grabbed the paper and read it.

** The Queen Of Hearts**

** Requests Your Presense,**

** For The Crimson Ball.**

** ~Nivens McTwisp**

Alison frowned. A Ball? She hummed in thought for a moment before looking around the room. She then smiled. With all these materials she could infiltrate even better. Grabbing a few things she sat at the desk and began to work quickly on a few outfits, one for a disguise, the rest for new clothes to wear.

Around an hour later she was finished with all four. She opened her backpack and looked to see if she had room for her new clothes. She sighed, seeing as there was none. She took out her old clothes and set them on the floor before folding and fitting the new outfits carefully into their new dwelling.

She stripped quickly and put on her ball gown. She looked down at herself, the dress flowed a little past her feet. Her dress was mostly black but in the front of the dress it made an hour glass, from her bust to her feet. The dress was given golden embroidering here and there, a golden heart at her bust, and some designs on the lower black parts of the dress. She looked in a mirror and smiled, nodding in approval.

She grabbed a small black coat she had made for the dress and slipped it on just as someone opened the door. She froze but looked at the door to see who it was. There she saw a man with pale skin, his eyes a glowing green, and his hair, a bright orange.

Both their eyes met and lit up.

"Hatter!" Alison squealed in joy, running towards him, dodging the piles of fabric.

"Alison?" he asked, unsure.

Alison wrapped her arms around him tightly "Who did you think it was?"

Tarrant stared forward for a moment, taking a while for the disbelief to waver away. He finally wrapped his own arms around Alison, a smile starting to split along his lips.

"Oh my goodness, Alison. It really is you" he laughed.

"It's so good to see you again" she giggled.

"But wait" he pushed her away a little bit to look her in the eyes "how did you get here? Why are you here?"

"Always with the questions. I got here on a Gryphon with the White Knight" she smiled "and as for why I'm here. I'm here to get you and the others"

"Alison you shouldn't be here. You should be preparing to take on the Red Queen not falling in her arms" he frowned.

"Hey. I'm saving your life, whether you like it or not, so get over it" she frowned back.

Tarrant sighed "I suppose I can't stop you"

Alison smiled confidently.

"Well here, let me make you a hat for your outfit" he said, walking over to his desk and grabbing a few things.

"Oh I almost forgot" she laughed at herself before taking out the Hatter's hat from her backpack "I thought you'd want it back"

He looked up and smiled "Thank you Alison"

"By the way, you look different in that suit" she pointed out.

Tarrant looked down at himself.

"I know, I feel like the monkey who wore it" he joked as he worked.

Alison laughed and watched as he worked. He was fast with his hands, making the red fadora in no time flat. He then put on a black band around the hat, and jabbed a golden feather into it.

"Wow" Alison smiled.

"Yeah...I made you a hat earlier...but her 'majesty' took it"

"Did you really?"

"Mhm" he nodded and placed the hat onto a pile of fabric.

The Hatter sighed and looked up at Alison.

"Why are you here Alison? Mullymkun and Thackery are in the dungeon awaiting execution...it's hopeless"

Alison was stuck for a moment before her mind began to turn again. They were after all, the only friends she had, and they had helped her, so wasn't it only right to return the favor?

She smiled as she found the answer.

"I'm returning a favor"

Tarrant looked up and gave a grin "So what's the plan, then?"

"Well...first of all lets gather some of these materials. They might prove useful later" she suggested.

Tarrant nodded and packed a suitcase, not only one in fact, but two.

"So where is the dungeon?"

"I'm not sure. But from what I know, it's to the right of the foyer" Tarrant said as he put on his hat.

"Alright...so we can go in disguised and dance over that way, then when no one is looking, we'll slip in, rescue them, then meet back up here" she gestured to the room.

"Yes...but...how do we get up 'here'" he asked, gesturing to what she was gesturing.

She thought for a moment, not quite sure. She looked around and then down at her dress before a smile of genius appeared on her lips.

"Don't worry about that, I've got it figured out. Now hand me those" he said, grabbing the suitcases and walking over to the window.

Alison took a deep breath and whistled a loud high pitch. There was a noise from the roof of the tower and soon the familiar white Gryphon swooped down in front of the window.

"You're done already?" the White Knight asked.

"No. But we need you to take these" she said and handed him the suitcases.

"Alison, I am not a baggage boy" he huffed.

"Just do as I say. The next time I give you the signal, we'll have rescued the others, so keep an ear out and meet us at this window"

"Alright" he sighed.

"And If anything happens. You need to get Chess"

"That infernal cat?" he roared.

"Charles!" Alison barked to snap him out of it.

"Alright, alright. As you wish Princess" he groaned.

"Good. Now hurry before someone sees you"

The Gryphon then dashed into the air and hid upon the roof once more.

Alison turned and looked at Tarrant, grabbing her new hat and placing it on her head "Well, lets go crash a party" she smiled.

Tarrant And Alison peered around the corridor and found everyone leaving the foyer to gather outside in the large courtyard.

"I thought you said that the dance was going to be in the foyer" Alison whispered to her partner in crime.

"I said that I thought the 'dungeon' was in the foyer" he elaborated.

"Ugh" she groaned "Great. Now I have to figure something else out"

"Why not seduce Stayne, take his key, then give it to Mullymkun and Thackery in the dungeon?"

Alison was sparked with genius and turned to Tarrant.

"You are brilliant" she whispered ecstatically, grabbing his face and kissing him on the cheek before walking out towards the others quickly, but properly.

Tarrant stood there disbelieving as he touched his cheek, feeling the warm softness of where she had kissed him. He closed his eyes and sighed contently.

"Come on" Alison called to him, gesturing her hand to follow her.

Tarrant snapped out of his trance and walked over to her quickly before taking her hand and walking with her out to the courtyard. The Queen of hearts was perched upon a thrown at the end of the dance circle, looking out at the many dancers. She was frowning, knowing no one would dance with her.

"I don't even know why I had this stupid ball, it's no fun for me" she pouted and complained to her head Knight.

"Perhaps...you should have an execution?" he smiled with suggestion.

The Queen in red looked at her Knave of hearts and smiled back.

"That would be quite entertaining"

"I shall go get the criminals" he nodded.

Tarrant and Alison moved discreetly and as normal as they could, not wanting to attract any attention, towards the foyer.

"Hey, you two there!" someone called.

They froze, looking at each other with horrified faces.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Do something" Tarrant whispered.

Alison looked up at her hair and tucked it in so no blue was showing. She closed her eyes and turned around.

"Oh, I can't find anything it seems. Where am I? I thought I was at the dance" she said, reaching out trying to find the person talking.

Stayne looked at the 'blind' Alison with intrigue.

"No. You were heading towards the foyer, the dance is outside now. But...perhaps, if you promise not to step on my feet, I'll show you how to dance" he smiled some before looking at Tarrant and scowling "and so you can dance with a real man"

Tarrant frowned at him with defiance. Alison bit her tongue and clenched her fists at his comment, before pretending to walk forward with her arms extended.

"Oh, you're so kind..."

STEP

CRUNCH.

"Ow!" Stayne cried, hopping up and down on one foot.

"Oh forgive me, sir. I thought i'd hug you in appreciation. Seems I only got to step on your foot" she put on the most fake puppy pout she could muster.

"It's quite alright" he bit back the pain and put his foot back on the ground "now if you excuse me. I must go get the two prisoners from the dungeons.

Alison went pale white "Oh...b-but why?"

"Because the Queen is unamused with this ball. So it's..." he ran a finger across his neck "'Off with their heads'"

"Oh...well" Tarrant fake smiled and laughed nervously "I always liked a good beheading"

Stayne looked at Tarrant and glared "Shut up, peasant"

Tarrant bowed his head and went silent. Stayne then moved past them and went into the foyer, leaving them alone.

Alison opened her eyes and stomped her feet in frustration.

"Planning is hard when everything keeps changing!" she growled.

"Calm down Alison, maybe now that they will be out here, it'll be easier to grab them and go" Tarrant suggested.

"I guess so" she sighed.

"Come on" Tarrant smiled some and took Alison's hand, leading her into the courtyard.

The courtyard was filled with red roses and statues of hearts and cupids littered pillars around the dance circle. The Queen stood from her thrown as Alison and Tarrant entered the courtyard.

"Why are you late to my ball?" she asked them.

Alison quickly closed her eyes.

"Who's that? Your majesty?" she asked, looking around her blindly.

"Forgive us, your majesty. I saw her wondering around the kingdom. She's blind you see..." he began.

"Oh..." the Queen began "well...then why is she even here?"

"Oh your majesty. I wouldn't miss your gallant ball for anything in Underland" Alison dramatized, placing a hand over her heart.

"Realleh?" the Queen asked, confused.

"But of coarse, darling. You throw the most smashing dances" Alison smiled and laughed a little "I only wish I could see it" she saddened.

"Well thank you...erm...what is your name?" she asked.

"Oh, your majesty. My name isn't important, you're the most important thing here, I don't know why you're giving me such spotlight" she giggled in amusement "come everyone, let us all give praise to our glorious Queen!"

"All hail, Iracebeth. Queen of our hearts!" everyone cheered.

The Queen seemed overwhelmed. She beckoned the two over to her. Tarrant took the lead and lead the 'blind' Alison over to her.

"Please, sit with me" the Queen gestured towards the seat beside her.

"Me, your majesty? I would be graced by your presence" Alison said, bowing to a post.

"I'm over here" the Queen cleared her throat.

Tarrant turned Alison around to where she bowed at the Queen and then helped her to sit in the seat.

"You may leave our presence, hat maker" the Queen shewed.

Tarrant frowned and looked at Alison.

"Fear not, friend. I can take it from here" Alison said, patting Tarrants hand.

Tarrant nodded and walked over towards the circle.

"Tell me, where did you get that amazing dress?" the Queen asked her.

"Oh, I made it myself. Do you like it? I wish I could see how it turned out"

"I do like it" the Queen nodded.

"Erm...your majesty" Alison asked.

"Yes?"

"I always believed you to have divine powers as the Queen of Underland. And...well I was wondering...if you...may bless me, perhaps even a touch from you may give me back my sight. And then...You would be the first thing I see, as perhaps, a newly born child to see it's mothering Queen"

The Queen was taken back by the request, but amazingly touched by the sincerity.

"I shall do you this favor" she nodded.

Alison bowed her head and felt a hand be placed on it.

"May you be given back your sight, for you have given me much praise. I find you worthy of it" the Queen said.

A moment passed before she removed her hand. Alison lifted her head back up and seemed to look at the Queen.

"Well?" Iracebeth inquired.

Alison opened up her eyes, showing brilliantly blue eyes to the Queen. Iracebeth gasped at the sight.

Alison smiled brightly in acting "I can see...I can see, my Queen!"

Iracebeth looked down at her hands, stunned.

"Thank you my Queen, thank you. You are a miracle maker!" Alison said, nearly getting sick of all the nice acting.

"I have brought you the prisoners, my lady" Stayne said as he brought over Thackery and Mullymkun.

The Hare and Dormouse noticed Alison and went to say something, but Alison shook her head and mouthed for them to be quiet.

"I...I...I don't want an execution anymore" she said.

Everyone gasped at the words.

"Let them free, the hat maker too" the Queen continued.

Stayne nearly fell back in utter shock, even Alison's jaw dropped at the words she spoke.

"I do not need them anymore. They're free to go. My favorite is all I need now" Iracebeth smiled and looked at Alison.

"Oh...y-your majesty. I couldn't..." Alison began.

"You've shown me I can do wonderful things, not just horrible things. And I want you to be my personal best friend" she nodded.

Tarrant stared with his mouth hanging open, his hat flying off the top of his head.

"Oh...well..." Alison didn't know what to do now, that was a change she would never have expected in a million years.

"Your majesty, you can't be serious..." Stayne interjected.

"Shut up, Stayne!" she hissed.

He went wide eyed and stayed quiet.

"And I want you to move into the hat makers quarters, immediately" Iracebeth told her.

"Yes your majesty" Alison nodded and stood up.

"Stayne, go with her" the Queen ordered.

"No. No your majesty, that is quite alright. I don't have much to move anyways" she faked a smile.

"Alright dear" Iracebeth smiled back and gestured her off "and you three, get out of my kingdom!" she pointed to the three Underlanders.

They all jumped and ran after Alison.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Well...That Was Unexpected.

"Oh my god, what have I gotten myself into?" Alison screamed as the door shut behind her.

"You can't possibly be thinking of staying" Mullymkun said.

"I shouldn't. I mean. I can't. I mean...ugh!"

"You're supposed to defeat the Red Queen, not be her best friend" the Dormouse frowned.

"I know that! I just played along, I didn't know how else to do it. It just lead from one thing, to another, and BAM, this all happened" she gestured to the window.

"Think, Alison" Tarrant told her "you have to figure a way out of this"

Alison closed her eyes and closed her ears, thinking hard on what to do.

"If I leave, then that's just going to piss her off and make her not trust anyone again, and then if that happens, then we're all screwed if we need that option..." Alison began and thought a bit more "but..." she began "if I faked my death...then she would just be sad...but...that requires them all seeing the Gryphon and White Knight and have her demand their heads on a silver platter"

She sighed and sat in a chair "I screwed up royally this time"

"Perhaps if you call the White Knight, he'll know what to do" Tarrant suggested.

Alison sighed and went to the window. Whistling as loud as she could, the Gryphon soon appeared with the White Knight.

"You've got them, wonderful, let's get out of here" the White Knight rushed.

"Hold on. I made a huge can of worms all over this whole damn rescue mission!" Alison said.

"What?" the knight asked, utterly confused.

"I sucked up to the queen so that I wouldn't be noticed, but it backfired and then I made her think she had magical powers so that I could see what the hell was going on, and now she wants me to be her best friend and stay here!" she up roared in one breath.

"Well that's not good..." said the White Knight.

Alison stood there for a moment panting.

"I know that! What should I do?" she screamed.

"You're asking me? I don't know" the White Knight said honestly.

"Gah!" Alison screamed, wanting to rip out her hair.

"Why not use your magical powers" Tarrant suggested.

"I don't have magical powers..." Alison began but then thought of the many things in her backpack.

Alison turned to the Mad Hatter and hugged him "You are so mad, it's genius" she laughed and ran out of the room.

Everyone looked at him, he smiled nervously and shrugged.

Alison came back in another pair of clothes and placed the dress over a fitting head, placing her hat on it as well. She then gestured Tarrant over. He nodded and followed her. They came into the room opposite the one they were in, the one facing the courtyard.

"Ok. I want you to take this" she gave him her flashlight "point it into the sky and move this around it" she handed him a paper cut out of a dragon.

"How will this work?" he asked.

"Just trust me" she smiled.

Alison ran back to the other room and gave the White Knight a flare.

"I want you to take this, you and the gryphon need to hide in the clouds and await my signal. Then all you have to do, is pop off this top" she gestured "and throw it towards the tower"

"How will this...?"

"Just do it"

With that the two in white were off into the sky. Alison turned to Thackery and Mullymkun. And gave one baking soda and the other vinegar. She then lead them into the room where Tarrant was.

She took out a water bottle and poured out the water, she then placed some shampoo in the bottle and a few redhots from her candy stash. She shook it some so the red dye would mix.

"What in Underland are you doing?" Mullymkun asked.

"It's called science, though you would call it..." she turned around and smiled "magic"

Alison took the vinegar from Thackery and poured it in. Then took the box of baking soda from Mullymkun.

"This is gonna be messy, so you might want to move out of the way" she told the two animals.

They nodded and left.

"Ok Hatter" she nodded to him and leaned over to press the button, that shined the light into the sky, making the cut out dragon look real.

There were gasps and screams from down in the courtyard. They were distracted by the mysterious creature in the sky. Alison whistled loudly towards the clouds. The knight popped the top of the flare and threw it towards the tower. Alison quickly dosed the bottle with baking powder, shook it and let it roll to the middle of the room.

As the flare rolled into the room the place exploded with red foam. Alison made a fake blood curdling scream and threw 'herself' out of the window, watching it fall towards the bloody moat below. Alison smiled and grabbed Tarrant and all her belongings and rushed into the other room. She whistled loudly for the gryphon and it appeared in no time.

"Hurry, they're coming" Alison urged, before it was finally her turn to get on the gryphon.

After the heart pounding ordeal, they finally shot into the sky and out of sight, just before guards saw them as they burst through the door.

The White Gryphon swooped to the ground at the White Kingdom ruins and landed. Alison rolled off with an oof as she laughed heartily on their victory.

"By the White Queen, that was amazing!" the White Knight cheered.

"Oh god, I think I had a heart attack" Alison groaned and held her chest but kept laughing.

The Hare and Dormouse cheered in joy at their success, dancing with each other happily around the ruins. Tarrant wiped his forehead and aired out his hat before walking over and kneeling next to Alison.

"You know..." he began, making Alison look up at him "If I didn't know any better, I would say that you were utterly mad"

She smiled, reached up and hugged him before letting out another absurd laugh.

"Well...even if I was. We did it!" she cheered.

"I'm so glad that you were able to save your friends" came a voice from behind them.

Everyone turned around and dropped their jaws in amazement. There, before them, was the ghost of the great White Queen.

"By the rump of a bandersnatch..." the White Knight breathed.

"Alison...you have proved yourself to be a quick thinker, and a great leader" the ghost smiled.

Alison stood up before the White Lady, bowing in honor.

"I deem you worthy of a power, I think would only fit you, unlike your mother. You seem to enjoy the works of magic...so...by the power of the ancients. I bestow upon you, Underlands magic"

Alison looked at the White Queen with confusion. The White Queen floated over to Alison and touched her forehead with her ghostly white finger. A warm shot was sent spiraling through Alison's body. She saw many things flash before her eyes, words, numbers, even the people of Underland from long ago. It was so beautiful the things she saw, even the worst seemed dazzling.

Finally the White Queen lifted her finger and backed away from Alison.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

Alison's head swirled with new information and insight that it took her a moment to respond.

"Yeah...I...I feel fine...just a little dizzy" she said, trying to focus her eyes.

"That's normal" the queen giggled.

"My queen..." the White Knight began, getting on his knees and crawling towards the ghostly figure.

"Hello sir Charles" the White Lady smiled.

"Forgive me...my lady...that I was not able to protect you from that ferocious beast" he bowed his head low until it touched the ground.

"Charles, rise" she ordered softly.

The knight stood up quickly.

"It was not your fault, it was unseen by even the Oraculum" she hushed and nodded to him "what is done, is done" she then turned back to Alison "and we have our champion...who will bring down the Red Queen and her kingdom...and restore order to Underland" she smiled.

Alison shook her head, focusing harder on the world she was in.

"But, I still don't know how. I mean...we are barely even a platoon" she pointed out.

"Then you must find others who will fight against her" the White Lady said before disappearing within thin air.

"Wait!" Alison called out and reached for her, but found nothing but air.

"It seems we shall need some recruits" the White Knight smiled.

"Yeah...I'll put you in charge of that Charles." Alison sighed.

The White Knight saluted and was off.

"What about us?" Mullymkun asked.

Alison looked at the three Underlanders and hummed in thought.

"Thackery...what can you do?" she asked.

"I make tea..." he twitched.

"...ok...you can be in charge of food and drinks for right now"

The hare nodded and hopped off somewhere.

"Mullymkun?"

"I can be a wicked fighter, I can. And I can make weapons too" she smiled.

"Hopefully you can make big ones. Your expertise is needed. You shall be the trainer and weapon maker" she nodded and dismissed the Dormouse.

As the Dormouse ran off Alison looked up at Tarrant, he looked back at her. They were now alone in the White Ruins, and she couldn't think of much he could do besides make hats.

"Shall I...make hats for the recruits?" he asked, not even sure if that was even helpful.

"No, Hatter..." she thought a little longer and smiled "you shall be my personal assistant"

"Your assistant?" he asked.

"Mhm. You can...help me plan things, give me great suggestions, make sure I'm not bored and keep me in check, etc" she giggled.

"Is that an important role?"

"The most important role there is" she smiled.

He smiled back and nodded.

"Ok. So...what can we do?" Alison asked him.

"Make a fire...seeing as it's really dark"

"Good idea" she smiled "see, you're great at your job"

"Thank you. I'll go get some firewood"

She watched as Tarrant ran into the forest and sighed as she sat down. Fire was a good idea, maybe she could even try and test out her new magical powers. She was going to need a lot of practice.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Conflicts Of The Heart

Tarrant was the only one to return later that night. He piled most of the branches he had near a wall, and piled the rest in front of where Alison was sitting. Looking at the pile Alison looked up at the Hatter who shrugged and sat beside her.

"Are you going to try to light it with your powers?" he asked.

"I'm going to try" she sighed nervously.

Alison took her hand and shakily placed it over the branches, closing her eyes and thinking of setting them on fire. A small spark fell from her palm, but that was all. She opened her eyes and looked down, nothing had caught fire. She sighed and pulled her hand back.

"Well...so much for my powers helping"

Alison turned around and grabbed a match box from her backpack. Tearing out a page from her notebook she set a match and lit it on fire throwing it into the branches and watching it burn.

"Well...at least you have those powers" Hatter smiled.

"I suppose so" she sighed, clutching her knees to her chest.

"What's the matter, Alison?" he asked, looking at her with fallen eyes.

"Just wondering if I'm the one for this job. I can't even make a fire with the powers I was given, for goodness sake" she gestured to the now roaring fire.

The Hatter couldn't help but laugh a little "I'm sure with practice, you'll do just fine"

"Yeah, I guess" Alison groaned, running her hand over the top of the flickering flames, feeling the painful warmth against her palm.

There was a awkward silence for a while. Alison grabbed a branch from the other pile and stoked the fire so it would keep burning, before throwing it in to burn with the others. She looked down at her clothes and realized she was still in the dress she slipped into, to sacrifice the ball gown. She didn't feel like being in a dress anymore.

"I'll be right back" she said, standing and grabbing her backpack, disappearing into a room outside the foyer.

The Hatter frowned at her leaving, wondering what she was doing. Truthfully he was bothered, but he'd never tell Alison. Ever since he had met her, he felt something tug on his heart when he saw her, he always thought of her and every time he was around her he felt more himself, like he had a mind...

Alison came back a few minutes later in another outfit. She wore a black shirt, the torso made of cotton and the long sleeves made of silk. She wore a sash of blue fabric like a belt and wore white baggy pants that was netted with glittering black thread. It all hugged her form gracefully.

The Hatter was shaken from his thoughts at Alison's entering and stood up quickly to address her. He stopped for a moment, gazing at the outfit she was wearing, he slowly smiled "I like it"

Alison looked down at herself "You do? I didn't have much time to make it back at the castle, but I did what I could" she laughed.

"You look..." he began, trying to say the word.

Alison looked at him curiously, awaiting a nice compliment.

"You look...great" he squeaked

Alison looked down at her black and blue stripped socks, slightly disappointed.

He silently cursed himself and changed the subject "You know, I never got to dance with you at the ball" he recalled.

"Oh. Well..." she laughed softly "I guess we never got to because of so many changes to the plan"

Tarrant smiled softly at her and offered his hand to her "May I?" he asked shyly.

Alison looked at his hand, her face flushing hotly as she gulped. She reached over and cautiously took his hand.

"I've got to warn you, I don't think I'm much of a dancer" she told him.

"Don't worry" he pulled her carefully to him "I'll lead" he whispered.

Alison shivered a little at the unfamiliar feeling, as she found herself mere inches from his chest. He wrapped a hand around her waist as the other placed her hand onto his shoulder and moved to rest on her back. She moved her free arm to wrap around his ribs and looked up at him bashfully.

He smiled down at her and took a careful step to the side and lead her to move with him. She let him lead her, not terribly able to dance so well without music. After a few short minutes of dancing they realized that they had danced into a corner of the foyer and moved to miss dancing into the wall. They waltzed towards the thrown and circled it once.

As they went to go around the thrown again, Alison tripped over her feet and crashed into the Hatter. Tarrant tried to keep his balance but found himself falling and landing flat on his back. Alison tried to stop herself but fell right on him.

Alison groaned "I told you I wasn't much of a dancer"

"You did fine" Tarrant wheezed, trying to regain air.

Alison looked up at him and then looked down, noticing she was right on top of him. She blushed madly and slowly maneuvered herself to stand up. Tarrant followed and brushed himself off, flustered at the position they had been in.

"Well I...I think that makes up for the dance right?" she asked.

"Yes." he nodded bashfully "quite"

Silence grew in the air as they stood with embarrassment. Alison bit her lip, nervously. They were back to the awkward silence from before. Oh how she hated it. She didn't understand what was wrong, or why the Hatter was acting so strangely. Why couldn't they be as they were before? She sighed and closed her eyes, slowing her fluttering heart. And why did her heart feel this way towards him?

Tarrant reached out his hand and touched Alison's shoulder. Turning she looked up at him with sad eyes, his however were soft and gently smiling.

"What's wrong with us?" she asked "were we not having fun before?"

Hatter frowned some at the comment "Yes"

"Then why is it so hard to just laugh about it? Instead we just...go quiet..." she bowed her head "is it because I'm the champion now? That I have powers? Is that why you're acting so strangely?"

Tarrants eyes fell, not knowing what to say.

Inside she felt it hard to keep from crying. She didn't know what was going on between them, and it was awful. She missed doing crazy things with him and laughing about it later. What was wrong? What was different? She let a tear fall from her eye, and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Alison..." Tarrant whispered, reaching out to touch her cheek and wipe away the tear.

"I can't do this" she quivered, backing away slowly before about facing and running out of the foyer.

"Wait! Alison!" he reached out for her.

But Alison was gone, she had slipped into the night. Now alone in the white foyer, Tarrant let his arm fall to his side and bowed his head. Why was it so hard to tell her how he felt?

Alison ran into the kingdom garden, or what had been. Very few things had grown back, a few white roses laid along the frayed and scorched fences. A few vines hugged themselves around a blackened gazebo. And one tree fought for life next to the cliff that greeted a long fall into a watery death.

She sighed and walked up to the tree, touching it carefully and looking out over the cliffs edge.

"Alison" came a voice.

Alison looked up and found a great blue caterpillar inching it's way across the branch above her.

"I'm sorry, you never did tell me your name, otherwise I'd be happier to see you" she smiled some.

"Absolem" he replied.

"It's good to see you again, Absolem" she bowed.

"You seemed troubled" it said leaning over the branch a little.

"Yes...I am. I don't know what's wrong with the Hatter. He's acting odd"

"He was odd to begin with" he said.

"I know, but this is different. It's...just awkward to be around him now. My heart feels weird around him, but I don't know why. We used to play and laugh and joke, but now...it's strained. We grow silent instead of laughing"

"Sounds like you both have something to say to the other."

"But what?"

"Well...you'll know when you get there. Something as sensitive as this requires the right moment. And when you both find that moment, it'll all become clear" he crawled from the branch and hung there.

"Absolem. Is it wrong of me to feel doubtful of myself? Do you believe I can bring down the Red Queen?" Alison asked.

"It's not wrong, we all doubt. But when we find that confidence, we should never let it go, hang on to it like your life depended on it. And it will. And as for you bringing down the Red Queen...do you believe you can?"

"But I was asking you"

"What I believe, doesn't matter. It's what you believe. It's your life, your destiny, your responsibility. If you rely on what others believe, you will only be a common person. But it takes someone extraordinary, to make things happen, to make a mark in history. Believe in yourself, believe what you want to, and not what others want you to, and you will be yourself, one in a million" he smiled some, his many legs crossing over him and starting to move in a knitting fashion, a blue silk beginning to form around him and the branch.

"Where are you going Absolem?" she asked, sadly.

"I'm leaving this life"

"But...why? What if I need you?"

"You don't need me as long as you listened to what I said. Silly girl"

"But...how am I supposed to learn how to use my powers?"

"You already know how, you just need to look inside yourself and use the power you have within. You just lack motivation" the blue silk had now covered half of his body.

Alison bowed her head.

"Transform, break from your cocoon and fly, young Alison. Only then can you know what you need to do" Absolem told her, his head the only thing left to cover.

"Will I ever see you again?" she asked, tears starting to flow down her cheeks.

"Perhaps...in another life" he smiled "Farewell" with that the last of his body was covered in the shimmering blue silk, and his body curled some and he was gone.

Alison fell to her knees and held her face in her hands, tears spilling from between her fingers.

"Well. I guess royalty, does cry. Doesn't it princess?" came a malice voice from behind her.

She would have spun around but there wasn't any point. She knelt there crying, and if they wanted her attention they could just take her away.

"Arrest her" Stayne ordered.

Alison felt cold metallic hands on her arms and they jerked her to her feet. They then lead her out of the garden and towards crims. The Hatter walked out of the foyer and onto the front steps of the palace with a few white roses he had picked from the back of the ruins. He was in search of Alison so that he could give them to her. But the sight he found was not what he wanted.

He dropped the roses in shock and fear as he watched Alison being taken away by red soldiers and the knave of hearts.

"Alison!" he yelled.

He ran down the many steps and across the courtyard.

"Alison!"

They were passing the white gates.

"ALISON!" he bellowed as his eye grew orange.

"Shut him up" the knave told a card.

The red guard turned around. The Hatter was gaining and he wouldn't let his legs give until he had freed her. The red guard waited until Tarrant was close enough before swinging his spear across his head. Tarrant's hat flew off his head. He frantically grabbed at the air to stop him, but he crashed into the white stones beneath him.

The red guard looked down at Tarrant for a moment before joining the others that had gone on without him.

Tarrant stared at the beginning of a bleak morning sky. His mind sputtering to keep awake.

"Alison...no...don't go..." he said, seeing her face somewhere in the sky.

He reached out for it before his arm fell limply to his side and his eyes finally closed. The blackness taking over.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Queens New Favorite

The red doors swung open and Alison was thrown to the ground, at the feet of her majesty, the Queen of Hearts. Alison didn't pick up her head, she merely laid there helpless, biting back tears.

"Who is this?" the Red Queen asked Stayne, pointing a septer towards the distraught Alison.

"This is the Princess, Kalyca of May" he told her.

Stayne grabbed Alison's arm and hauled her to her feet so the Queen could look at her. Alison fought hard not to let a yelp of pain escape her lips.

The Queen looked her up and down "She doesn't look like much of a princess"

Alison stayed silent letting the Queen observe her, her eyes to the floor.

"Speak. What do you have to say for yourself?" the Queen addressed her.

"I have nothing to say. I am lost for words. For words can not explain the pain I feel" Alison quivered, feeling as down hearted as they come.

The Queen hummed in thought and intrigue.

"Why is it you feel pain?" the Queen of Hearts asked her.

"I am a failure" she bowed her head.

The Queen looked down upon the depressed Alison and looked around the room.

"Leave us" she ordered.

The room was soon empty, even Stayne had left. Alison slowly moved her eyes up to look at the Red Queen.

"I don't know about failure, but I know the feeling of not being loved. I don't know if you knew, but no one thinks I'm beautiful. As you see, I have a large head." The Red Queen began, walking up to her thrown and sitting down.

"I can understand the feeling" Alison sighed.

"But you do not have a large head! You're beautiful"

"What one looks like, is nothing compared to how they feel" Alison lowered herself to the floor and sat on her knees.

"I suppose..." the Queen hummed.

"Perhaps we have a few things in common" Alison said, simply.

"Perhaps you're right"

There was a small silent, before the Queen talked again.

"Well, if that is the case, I can take you under my wing, and teach you a few things. How would you like to be my new favorite?" the Queen smiled.

"I would be honored" Alison said with no tone.

"Good. Seamstress!" the Queen screamed.

An old big boned woman came out from nowhere "Yes, your majesty?"

"Clothe my newest addition to the kingdom."

"Yes your majesty" the woman nodded and gestured for Alison to come with her.

Alison stood and followed the lady like a loyal dog. There weren't many thoughts on her mind as she accended some stairs. Not even escaping from the red kingdom, was on her mind. The only thing on her mind, was Hatter.

SPLASH!

Tarrant coughed and flailed, opening his eyes quickly and sitting up.

"He's Alive!" The hair yelled dramtically.

"Thought you was dead, Hatte'" the Dormouse said.

"I..." then his memories came back like a slap in the face "Alison! Where is she?"

"She's not here, we thought you'd know" the White Knight told him.

"They...They took her." he said hysterically, but then his eyes grew orange "Stayne took her!"

"Calm down. We'll get her back" the White Knight told him.

"You don't understand! What if they figure out who she is? What if they're executing her right now? We're all doomed if she dies!" the Hatter said angrily.

SPLASH!

The Hare poured water on the Hatter again to calm him down, laughing as he did so. Tarrant spat out water and blinked away water droplets, taking a deep breath to keep from shivering at how cold the water was.

"Thank you" he gasped.

"That's better. As I said, we need not worry. Perhaps that was even Alison's amazing plan! She is a great leader and planner you know. Perhaps she infiltrated and is using her charm to get the Queen to trust her before attacking!" the White Knight smiled.

"I don't think so" came a voice from behind them.

They all looked behind them and found a certain silver and blue floating cat appearing out of nowhere.

"You! You infernal cat. What do you know of Alison?" the White Knight huffed.

"I know that she's in no mood to fight or plan anything" he said simply, floating on his back with a white rose from Hatters smashed boquet in his paw.

"What are you talking about? Alison is a strong willed woman, always witty and cunning and..." the White Knight started before Chess threw the rose at his face.

"She may have been, but" the cat turned and put his chin on his paws, grinning widely at them "she seems to have fallen into a sad little rut. Because last I saw her, she was crying pathetically at the Queens feet, thrown to the ground by Stayne, and she didn't even fight. There was no anger, no spunk, no fire."

"That's not Alison at all" Mullymkun said.

"We have to do something then! We have to save her if she can not save herself! And what in the great Underland could have made her be so unlike herself?" the White Knight pondered, stroking his long white beard.

Tarrant lowered his eyes to his patched up shoes, his eyes becoming a dark green. He knew it must have been him who had made her so sad.

"We don't nearly have enough troops to start a war, Charles" Mullymkun pointed out.

"There has to be more Underlanders out there wanting to fight the Red Queen...what about Nivens?" the White Knight asked.

"He's working for the Red Queen, but he's still on our side" Mullymkun nodded.

"Perhaps we could use him to get into the castle and rescue the princess" the White Knight smiled.

"Yeah, but ho'w?" the Hare twitched and wiggled his nose.

Everyone looked down at the Hatter. Tarrant looked up at them with a surprised face, which soon changed to questioning and then fearful.

Alison sat in a large hot water filled tub in the west tower, sent to bathe after the seamstress had gotten her measurements. She sighed and looked out of the window arch, seeing the courtyard and the gate into the castle. The Queen was playing a game, using flamingos and hedgehogs for a club and a ball.

She looked back to the tub and slowly washed herself, not in any hurry. She took a deep breath and dunked her head underneath the water. She opened her eyes and looked at the surface, she could hear her heart beat hard in her ears. But it was so quiet under the water, she could almost forget where she was, or forget to breathe.

Closing her eyes Alison could see the Hatter behind her eyelids. She gave a small smile before she popped her head to the surface and began to breate again, coughing some at the lack of oxygen. She opened her eyes again and stared at the cieling, wishing she hadn't of ran off like that. Perhaps it wasn't the Hatter that was acting strangely, perhaps it was her.

Would she not have made snappy remarks at Stayne for his disrespect? Or wouldn't she have given the Queen of Hearts a piece of her mind? Fought back those red soldiers with all her might instead of just giving up and letting herself be taken away? That wasn't very much like her. She frowned and wondered what was wrong with her.

"Are you finished yet?" came a voice from behind the door.

"Almost!" Alison replied.

"Well hurry up, the Queen requests your presence"

Alison sighed deeply and sat up. Getting out of the tub she drained it and dried herself and her hair. Looking in the mirror she brushed her hair with a strange brush, seeing as her backpack was back at the White Kingdom. She stopped for a moment when she noticed the top of her head, it was turning green, her natural color threatening to show through.

"Damn" she groaned.

She brushed her hair back and dried whatever moisture was left. Wrapping the towel around her, she popped her torso out of the door. The seamstress was there waiting, and once Alison had appeared the lady stuffed clothes into her face.

"Now hurry up and get dressed"

Alison grumbled and shut the door again.

A few minutes later Alison came out in a black victorian dress with a large red heart on the bust. She fiddled with the long flared sleeves and the bottom of her dress that were laced with white frills. She tied her hair up in a black ribbon and placed a red rose into the ribbon to hide her fading hair.

The Knave of hearts was waiting for her this time.

"Well" he smirked, looking Alison up and down "You look rather fetching"

"That's an insult coming from you" she spat before walking towards the stairs that lead to the thrown room.

And when she knew he couldn't see it, she smiled. Feeling a little bit more herself at the remark.

Once appearing in the thrown room, everyone except the Queen, stood up at Alison's presence. She looked around suspiciously as she slowly walked towards the Queen, and stopped at the steps.

"Welcome, Kalyca" the Queen nodded to her, then gestured with her septer to the smaller, less glorious, chair beside her "sit"

Alison curtsied and took her seat.

"Now, Nivens, what news do you have for me?" the Queen asked.

A white rabbit in a waist coat hopped nervously over to the Red Queen and twitched his nose before setting sights on Alison. The two looked at each other a moment, Alison slightly glaring at the rabbit, remembering he was the reason she was down here.

"I...er..." he cleared his throat and turned to look up at the Queen "well, there is not much news today your majesty, besides your newest addition" he gestured to Alison.

"Any executions?" the Queen seemed to pout.

"Our dungeons are empty, your majesty" Nivens bowed apologetically.

"Drats. And I was looking forward to one too...Oh well. I am bored however, I need entertainment. Someone entertain me!" the Queen screamed.

Alison grimaced at the sound. Everyone in the thrown room scrambled at the command, not knowing what to do. Alison watched as no one came up with any entertainment, still scurrying around as if they were working on it. She sighed and stood up, offering her hand to the Red Queen.

The population of the thrown room gasped at the action. The Queen of Hearts looked at Alison's hand and then her face.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm going to entertain you with a dance" Alison smiled some, mostly fake.

"Oh? A dance?" she asked, setting her septer down and taking Alison's hand.

"Indeed" Alison nodded and brought her out to the middle of the room.

Everyone backed away to the walls quickly, getting out of their way. Alison lifted up the Queens hand to where their palms were flat against each other, she began to walk, making a circle with the Queen. She pulled back, still holding the other womans hand and then brought her in, twirling her before dipping her to wear she almost touched the floor.

"I don't know what dance this is, but I love it!" the Queen exclaimed "I demand everyone learn it! Musicians! Play!"

The people in the room scrambled getting with a partner. The musicians came out from behind a curtain and quickly began playing. Alison looked around, giving a thoughtful smile before she spun the Queen to bump into Stayne. His face grimaced just before the Queen looked at him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Dance, with me, my Knave of Hearts" she purred.

He sighed and began to dance with his Queen, not at all enjoying it. Alison smirked before peering around for any sight of Nivens. When she found him hiding in the corner nearest the big red doors, she quickly danced herself over and hid behind a pillar. She looked around it and found him looking around unsuspectingly.

"Perfect...I've got you now..." she was interupted by someone opening the doors.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at the interuption, Nivens quickly hopped over to the doors and blasted a small trumpet.

"What is the meaning of this?" the Queen yelled furiously.

"Your majesty I have...a man who wishes to see Princess Kalyca of May" Nivens stuttered nervously.

"Who?" the Queen asked, utterly confused as to who would want to see her new favorite.

Alison took a step forward and tip toed to over look peoples heads

"The Mad Hatter" Nivens announced.

Alison gasped and struggled to get through the crowd of people as she dashed to get to the middle of the room. She popped out in front of everybody, standing between the Queen of Hearts and who she could now see, as the familiar man, Tarrant Hightopp.

"Hatter?" she asked, not able to believe it was him.

The Hatter smiled some.

"What is your business here, Mr. Hatter?" the Queen scowled.

"I could not stay away from my Princess, for very long, your majesty. Forgive me. I am here so that I may continue to be her loyal servant, seeing as your Knave stole her away" Hatter glanced over to Stayne with a glare.

"Oh. I remember you now, I let you go, and now that I recall, you were a servant of Princess Kalyca, that's why you were arrested in the first place" the Queen seemed to laugh.

"Please your majesty...I need to serve my Princess...she is the world to me..." he said, slowly getting on his knees.

"Hmm...I really shouldn't care, and just say off with your head.." The Queen of hearts looked over at Alison who looked at her with almost frantic pleading eyes at the sentence "but...she is my new favorite and if she wishes to take you back as a servant, I will allow her to do so"

"Oh thank you my Queen" Alison was compelled to her knees and bowed her head.

"But..."

Alison didn't want to look up, scared of what she might say.

"I expect you to keep your servant in line, otherwise I will have you cut off his head with your own hands. So I suggest you keep him with you at all times" she lowered her eyes maliciously.

Alison gulped and nodded "Yes your majesty"

"Now, lets continue with the dance!" she ordered, clapping her hands.

The music began to play and everything rolled back into motion. Alison stood up and when she found no one noticing her she ran over to Hatter and dragged him out of the room, the doors shutting behind them.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: An Heir?

Alison literally tossed Hatter into her bedroom. Locking the door she turned around to finally address him.

"What were you thinking?" Alison asked harshly.

"I was thinking that I'd rescue you and return the favor" he smiled.

"That's not a rescue, that's...that's...stupidity! You could have been killed!" she flailed her arms.

"At least they knew I was the Princess' servant and not helping the son of Alice" he pointed out.

Alison rubbed her face in frustration "Hatter, that's not the point, she could have beheaded you instead of letting you be my 'servant'"

"I was willing to take that chance...well...kind of...it was more the White Knights idea...and Mullymkun's...and Thackery's..."

Alison sighed deeply and sat on her luxurious bed, looking down at her hands. Tarrant sat next to her and smiled at her.

"Guess what?" he said.

"Should I say what, or give a guess?" Alison asked, not too excited.

"Uhm...guess"

"You have troops waiting outside the castle, ready to fight?" Alison guessed, doubting it was true.

"No...unfortunately" Tarrant frowned.

"I give, what is it?"

Tarrant smiled and took off an all too familiar backpack from behind him and sat it in her lap. Alison's eyes went wide eyed, she hadn't even noticed he had it on.

"I knew you would need it, so...I snuck it in" he smiled.

Alison cracked a smile before looking up at Tarrant.

"Thank you"

"And also..." he began, making Alison raise an eyebrow in question.

"We have to lay low until night fall, Charles is planning to pick us up and fly us out of here in the cover of dark, should be easier he said"

Alison looked down at her back pack and let the wheels turn in her head.

"I can't..." she said.

"What? Why?"

"I have to stay and be the Queens favorite..."

"You do not have to stay. We will figure out a way to defeat the Red Queen, we will..."

"Hatter!" Alison barked.

He cringed at the harshness in her voice.

"I still don't know whether I can be the hero everyone wants me to be...or if I can bring down the Queen of Hearts...I'm starting to think I'm losing it. I feel different, like I'm not myself...I don't know what is wrong with me..." she closed her eyes and let a tear fall.

"There's nothing wrong with you Alison..." Tarrant said sincerely, placing a tattered hand on her cheek, his face falling sadly, forcing out what he needed to say "you're just lost...and scared"

Alison opened her eyes to look over at Tarrant.

"We are scared too, we're scared of losing you, because you are our only hope. And when you're lost...so are we...We know we put a lot of pressure on you because of that. But we believe in you, and we always hope that that'll give you courage and strength to believe in yourself, and march forward with determination, no matter which way you go."

Alison looked at him as he spoke, tears still falling but her face showing intent in listening.

"We will follow you, no matter what happens, or what path leads us to where...just think of it as falling down a rabbit hole...you don't know what you'll find until you hit bottom..." he smiled.

Alison smiled back a little "You have no idea, how true that is" she let out a small laugh.

"There's my Alison" he wiped a stream of tears from her face.

Alison leaned over and wrapped her arms around Tarrant.

"Thank you...Hatter" she let out shakily, her body quivering.

"Don't thank me" he wrapped his arms around her and held tight "Because no matter what, I'm always going to be here for you"

Alison bit her lip to keep from crying more and buried her face into his shoulder. Tarrant looked around nervously before he took a deep breath. He brought her as close to him as he could and rested his cheek against hers. He couldn't keep the feelings back any longer, no matter how scared he was. He had to say something.

"Alison...I..." he began but there was a knock at the door.

"The Queen demands your presence, Princess" Stayne said from behind the door.

Alison pulled back from Tarrant and looked up at him, both of them disappointed at the interruption. She bowed her head and wiped at her eyes, trying to compose herself.

"Alright. I'll be down in a minute" she told him.

"You'd better" Stayne growled before walking off.

Alison took a deep breath and stood up "I'm sorry Hatter, please stay here, hopefully I won't be gone long."

"But..." Tarrant stopped himself and nodded "I will be here when you get back" he forced himself to say and cracked a smile.

Alison smiled and left the room. Once she was gone Tarrant groaned in frustration. He had been so close to telling her. His eyes flashed orange.

"Damn that Stayne..."

"You sent for me, your majesty?" Alison asked as she stood before the Queen of H.

"Yes. I was curious as to where you had gone, I was a little worried something had happened to you" the Queen said.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again" she bowed.

"It had better not" she said sternly "now, I need you to help me decide something"

"Oh? What is it?" Alison asked.

The Queen smiled "Whether I should make you my heir or not"

Alison's jaw nearly dropped.

"I know it's sudden, but I'm a lonely woman, with no king and no children. So, you are the next best thing I have. But I don't know if I should, I don't know how well you will treat my kingdom once I'm dead and gone"

"You're majesty. I'm not going to lie to you. I can only do the best that I can to take care of your kingdom. But I can promise I will be a great Queen in your place." Alison said, meaning every word.

"Hmm..." the Queen eyed the 'Princess' and nodded solemnly "I will have preparations for a ceremony be made, I'm not in a hurry, but then again, I'm not getting any younger" the Queen shrugged and sat back in her thrown "you're free to go. I will have the seamstress make you a dress that you will try on in the morning, but for now, get some rest" she waved Alison off.

"Thank you, my Queen" Alison bowed and left the foyer.

Tarrant knew he said he would wait for Alison to return, but he had some unfinished business to take care of. He snuck through the castle, darting behind anything he could, tapestry, busts, paintings. Until he finally found himself at a large doored bedroom. He smiled at the finding and took a quick peek around before slipping over to the door.

He jostled the knob. It was locked. He frowned heavily at it, as if it was being unfair. He then perked back up as he thought of an idea. He plucked a needle from his sleeve and stuck it into the key hole. He pursed his lips as he carefully picked the lock. Finally the door knob gave way and the door opened.

He was greeted by an empty room, smiling at his luck he slid inside and shut the door. He looked around the red, white, and black room, it was luxurious as it possibly could be for a Queen. Tarrant grimaced at it before he saw a sprinkle of silver out of the corner of his eye. Turning he found just what he was looking for. He smiled gleefully and wandered over to the hat that never should have belonged to the fat headed bat in the first place.

He looked around the room once more before he reached over and grabbed it carefully by the brim. There was talking from outside the door. Tarrant began to panic, either leave the hat and hide or take it and run. He whimpered at the tough decision. He closed his eyes tightly and pressed the hat to his chest and fled for the window.

"Your majesty, why not make me your heir? I would take care of the kingdom" Stayne said as he and the Red Queen entered the room.

"Silly Stayne, do you really think I'd leave the kingdom to you, after what you tried to do to me, when my sister Mirana regained the crown?" she barked.

"Well...I..." but Stayne had no excuses.

"No...I'm making Kalyca my heir. There's just...something about her...something familiar. I really like her, she's the greatest favorite I've ever had...besides that poor blind lady that was killed by...I don't know what it was..." she shrugged off the subject.

"But she doesn't have what it takes to be the next Queen of Hearts" Stayne forced.

"Be quiet Stayne, you have no say in anything I do" she growled and walked over to her window, grabbing the curtains "Princess Kalyca of May will soon be, Kalyca the Princess of Hearts." she smiled and closed the curtains.

Tarrant clung to a large crested tapestry as tight as he could. He was half tempted to let go of it after what he just heard, but, he clung onto it, for Alison and Underland. He sighed with some relief that the Queen didn't walk out onto the balcony, and began to climb to the nearest window.

Alison opened her door with a basket of food in hand, thinking that Tarrant would be hungry as she was. When she looked at the bed, she found no Hatter. She was frozen before she quickly walked over to the bed and put down the basket.

"Hatter?" she asked, looking around the room.

There was nothing.

She then looked under the bed and in the closet "Hatter?"

Still nothing.

She began to panic. She walked over to the window balcony and looked around for anyone. But still there was nothing. She walked back over the bed and began to pace along it, trying to think of where he was, or what he could possibly be doing. And just as she went towards the door, it opened.

Alison halted quickly so she didn't get smacked by the door. There walking in, was Tarrant.

"Where were you? You said you'd be waiting" she said apprehensively.

"I was retrieving something..." he said half heartedly.

"Well...don't scare me like that, I thought something had happened to you" she said, sighing with relief that he was at least in one piece and not two.

She walked over to the bed and sat down, taking out the food she had in the basket.

"I thought you might be hungry" she gestured.

He walked over slowly and sat next to her, she frowned at his movements, the look on his face, as if he had been beaten.

"Is it true?" he asked, looking up at her like a whipped puppy.

She furrowed her brow at the question.

"Is what true?"

"That...that you're going to be the heir to the Red Queen" he said.

"That is what she wants to do..." she told him with a nod.

There was a loud THUMP and Tarrant was laying sprawled out on the floor, knocked unconscious.

"Hatter, be careful" Alison said, kneeling beside him and lifting his head onto her lap.

"I'm fine..." he said breathlessly and opening his eyes.

"We need to tell Charles to change the plans. I need to stay here until the ceremony" she told him.

"But...you can't be the next Queen of Hearts, you just can't. You'd be..."

Alison pressed her index finger to his lips.

"Hatter." she said calmly "trust me"

Tarrant sighed and nodded. Alison smiled and withdrew her finger. Tarrant sat up and grabbed Alison's back pack, rummaging through it until he found a walkie-talkie. Alison smacked her forehead.

"I can't believe I forgot I had those in there" she cursed at herself.

Tarrant pressed a button and heard some noise before talking "King to Knight, come in Knight"

There was static before a distinct voice came through "This is Knight, what's your progress?"

"I have the Queen...but there's a change in strategy"

"You've got to be...ah, what is it?"

"We will get a hold of you when we need to make our check"

"But..."

"Tell him, the future Queen demands it" Alison chuckled.

Tarrant was still not happy with the heir fact but he couldn't help but snicker some "Queen says, the future Queen demands it"

"What are you talking about? Bah, fine, we'll be standing by"

There was a click and the conversation ended. Tarrant and Alison laughed at Charles reaction and got back up to sit on the bed, each of them picking out what they wanted from the basket and slowly ate.

"You know...I've been thinking, and it may not seem like I had a lot of time to, but...I think that I was meant to come here, to Underland...I'm not quite sure why yet...besides the fact to save it...but I feel that I'm supposed to learn something, or...perhaps even find something" she looked over at Tarrant as she took another bite of bread and smiled as she swallowed "who knows, maybe I was sent down here to meet you"

Tarrant swallowed and returned the smile "Whatever the reason, I can't begin to express how glad I am to have met you, Alison. You're better than any tea party or hat in all of Underland..."

Alison gasped "Surely you can't mean that...you love tea parties and hats are your life"

Tarrant smiled at her "Oh but I do"

"You're absolutely bonkers, Hatter" Alison giggled.

"Perhaps. Oh! Speaking of hats" he put down his food and wiped whatever had gotten on his hands, on his pants "I have the greatest joke ever" he smiled brightly "want to hear it?"

"Of coarse!" Alison chuckled.

"Ok." he cleared his throat and leaned closer to Alison so he could whisper "How is a fitting head like the Red Queen?"

Alison thought for a moment and turned her head back to him "I don't know. How is a fitting head like the Red Queen?"

He laughed a bit before leaning back in to whisper "She's befitting the heads she throws in the moat!"

Alison burst into laughter and fell backwards, accidentally falling off the other side of the bed. Her legs lifting a few inches above the sheets.

"Ah! Help! The floor is trying to eat me!" she kicked her feet frantically.

Tarrant couldn't help but laugh as he crawled over and grabbed her ankles, carefully pulling her back onto the bed. Alison pushed down on her dress and was blushing madly when she was finally sitting back on the comforter of the bed.

"Sorry, didn't mean to push up your dress" he coughed, looking away and twiddling his thumbs in embarrassment.

She playfully pushed him off the bed and folded her arms.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to push you off the bed" she mocked with a small snicker "Serves you right for trying to look up a ladies skirt" she scolded.

He stood back up "Sorry"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Confessions

Alison put away whatever food had been left over, into the basket and set it aside.

"So...where do I sleep?" Tarrant asked, looking around the room.

Alison looked up and realized she hadn't thought about that.

"I suppose I could give you my bed and I could sleep in a chair like you did for me once" she smiled.

"Oh no, the lady always gets the bed, no matter what the situation. Don't worry, I can sleep on the floor" he said nobly and smiled.

"Hatter I can't just let you..." she began but he had already taken a comforter from the closet and laid it on the ground.

Alison sighed in defeat and took an extra pillow from the bed and threw it at him. He caught it reflexively as it nearly hit him in an uncomfortable place.

"Nice shot" he squeaked.

Alison giggled and got up from the bed, walking over to a bowl and a pale of water. She put some water in it and washed her hands and face. She shook her hands dry and dried her face with the bottom of her dress. Walking over to her back pack she scrounged up the clothes she had made last time she was here.

Tarrant took off his ragged shoes to reveal his holy socks and his rough feet. Alison looked over and stared shocked at the sight.

"Sorry..." he gulped embarrassedly, hiding his feet with the end of the blanket.

"Oh Hatter" she sighed and took out a pair of socks and some lotion.

She walked on her knees before settling in front of him. Tarrant watched her, his cheeks red with bashfulness. She carefully peeled the grungy socks from his feet and looked sadly at his grusomely beaten feet. He hissed some as she touched some splitting caluses and cuts.

"You poor thing" she cooed.

"It's nothing" he said, smiling to hide his pain.

Alison got up and tossed the dirty water in the basin out of the window, soon filling it a little with some fresh water before placing it next to Hatter. She ripped off a small layer from her dress and used it to carefully wash his scarred feet. This made Tarrant's feet twitch with pain and ticklishness.

"Stop fidgeting" she said sternly.

"I can't, it hurts and tickles at the same time" he laughed.

Alison groaned and moved to sit on his knees, making sure his legs wouldn't move. Tarrant blushed at the closeness and swallowed slowly, before she continued the assault on his feet.

"Ah! Alison, stop!" he laughed, yet cried at the same time.

"Almost done" she told him calmly.

She rung out the rag in the bowl and grabbed the lotion. She squirted some into her hand and lathered to get it warm. She then slowly began to work on each foot individually. Tarrant squirmed and flinched at every touch of his feet, his arms flailing helplessly. Alison couldn't help but laugh at his reaction.

"There, I'm done. You happy?" she asked, standing up and tossing the icky water out the window.

"Yes..." he wiggled his toes "and they feel much better" he smiled.

"Knew they would" she said and sat in front of him, taking the clean socks and slipping them on his feet, one by one.

"You know you didn't have to do that..." he said, shyly.

"I know...but I wanted to" she smiled and wiped her hands on her dress "besides, I can't have one of my Underlanders injured like that before the battle, can I?"

Tarrant looked up at her with shock, she merely replied with a bigger smile. He soon grinned and lept up, joyously.

"So you will fight? You will bring down the Red Queen?" he exclaimed.

Alison grabbed him and forced him to sit back down "be quiet, they can hear you"

"Sorry" he bowed his head.

"Help me with this would you?" she asked, turning around to face her back to him.

He frowned not understanding what she meant before he caught sight of the zipper at the back of the dress. He gulped and reached out shakily, grasping the little metal tab and pulling it down.

"Thanks" she said and stood up holding the dress to her.

He looked down at the floor, and covered his eyes with his hat as she began to undress into her pajamas, or what would be considered pajamas.

"You can look now, Hatter" she giggled.

He lifted the brim of his hat and found that she was covered in blue silk, from the pants to the flimsy t shirt. He lifted his head more and smiled. She rolled her eyes before letting out a small laugh and took out her hair brush. She swallowed and sighed deeply. Letting the ribbon and rose fall to the ground, she revealed her fading hair. Slowly brushing it, she tried not to think of what Tarrant would say.

"What's happening to your hair? It's changing colors" he pointed out, getting up and using some water to wash his own hands, looking at her as he did so.

"It's...just fading..." she said, not terribly lying.

"It's turning green. Does that mean you're getting sick? Were you poisoned?" he asked worriedly, his wet hand flying from the basin to drip on the floor.

"No...No, just means my natural color is coming through. That's all" she sighed.

"Natural color?"

"Yeah..." she bit her lip.

"Why would you hide your real hair, Alison?" he asked sadly.

"Because...I hate my blonde hair...makes me look stupid...if only you knew blondes where I am from, they're all idiots...no wonder there's so many death jokes about them..." she sighed deeply, calming her anger.

"Well...you seem smart to me" he smiled "and besides...I like it"

"You do? It...doesn't make me look weird?" she asked curiously.

"Not at all" he smiled "Well...the green does, but golden yellow wouldn't" he laughed.

"Gee, thanks" she laughed, taking another comforter from the closet and tossing it at him, which covered him to look like a pathetic ghost.

Alison then looked around the room and noticed it was starting to get dark. She closed the closet and put everything away before she walked around the room. Tarrant pulled the blanket off him, knocking off his hat in the process and watched her. Alison put a hand out over a candle nearest the door and after while got it to spark to life.

"You did it" he smiled.

"It's still so hard..." she said and went to the next one "I talked to absolem...in the white garden" she said quietly as that one sparked to life "just before he left..."

Tarrant frowned sadly at her words and watched as she went to the third candle.

"He told me I lacked motivation for my powers, and that I needed to believe in myself, because it didn't matter what others believed, what matters was what I believed" the candle lit.

She walked over to the second to last candle "He told me to break from my cacoon and fly...only then...could I do what I needed to do..."

The candle lit beneath her hand and burned steadily. As Alison walked over to the next candle, Tarrant joined her. He leaned in from behind her, and lowered his head next to hers.

"What do you believe?" he asked quietly.

Alison looked at the candle, her hand at her side "I don't know" she said.

Tarrant reached down and carefully took her hand, moving it to hover above the candle. It was now or never. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Do you know why...I was acting so strangely before?" he asked her, slowly opening his eyes.

"No" she shook her head, still looking at their hands and the candle that was still unlit.

"It was because I was scared..." he admitted.

"Scared? Why? What do you have to be scared of?" she asked, turning her head a little to look at him.

He swallowed slowly "Losing you...Alison" he whispered.

She turned her whole body towards him and looked into his eyes "Losing me?"

"Yes...I'm deathly afraid of losing you, Alison..." he saddened "I never had the courage to tell you that until now, or how beautiful you are..."

"You...you don't mean that" Alison said, looking down at her socks bashfully "just like you didn't mean it just before the bandersnatch chased us..."

Tarrant raised her chin and moved to hold her hands in his "But I did, and I do, I mean it with every ounce of sanity I can muster..."

He took a deep breath and continued "Alison...I-I've thought that ever since I met you. And...back at the White Kingdom...I was scared to say it, I was being distant because I was nervous and didn't want to lose you by scaring you away. I didn't fully understand what I was feeling or how to express it to you..." he looked deeply into her eyes "but...I know now...and..." he gulped "I can't hold back the fact that...I love you" he whispered.

Alison's face was hot from the blood pumping unwantingly into her cheeks, she couldn't stop him from seeing her blush either, she was frozen. It was too much, she had never heard such words spoken to her, no one had ever tried, and with such sincerity. She would have fainted if it wasn't for the fact she wanted to listen to what else he had to say.

"You make me feel like I have a mind...that I'm not completely mad...like I'm not so alone and oblivious, or feel that I'm poisoned. It's a wonderful feeling...and I don't want it to ever go away..." he confessed, tears beginning to fall from his eyes.

"Hatter..." Alison saddened, and freed her hand to reach up and gently wipe away his tears.

Tarrant placed his hand over hers and pressed it to his cheek.

"Don't leave me, Alison. My mind would be lost without you, I couldn't make hats...I-I couldn't bare tea parties and I..." he began but Alison placed her finger to his lips.

She looked up into his eyes with a soft smile "You worry too much" she whispered.

He looked down at her, slowly breathing, stuck in the freeze frame moment. She carefully wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close, leaning her head back so her lips were near his ear.

"Because I'm not going anywhere" she felt tears spring from her own eyes and bit her lip to keep them from quivering.

Tarrant held her against him and pressed his cheek to hers "Never ever never?"

She let out a short shaky laugh and buried her face into his neck "Never ever never in all of forever"

As Alison stood there, finally knowing what it was like to be loved, she felt something warm flow through her, she felt it fill her entire being and then with a kick to the gut, it demanded out. She involuntarily jerked away from Tarrant.

"Alison, what is it?" he asked worriedly.

She closed her eyes and raised her right hand as if she was trying to catch a raindrop. A powerful draft blasted in through the window and extiguished all the lit candles. Tarrant looked around blindly in the darkness, before he set eyes on and watched a small orb of light pulsated to life before him. It lit up Alison's hand and grew brighter until it showed both of their figures. She finally opened her eyes and looked down at the orb of light.

"I-I've got magic" she gasped, and smiled in both achievment and joy.

"No..." Tarrant walked closer to her and gently caressed her face "You are magic..." he whispered.

Alison shivered at the touch, making the light in her hand, waver, and her eyes, close. Tarrant deftly lifted Alison into his arms and tip toed over to the bed. He gracefully laid her underneath the covers and smiled down at her. He placed a roughly skill-mangled hand against her cheek.

"Hatter?" she asked.

"Yes, Alison?" he whispered.

She leaned up close to his ear and quietly said "I love you, too"

He smiled and closed his eyes, turning his head to skim his lips against her cheek, placing a soft loving kiss against the edge of her lips. She gasped and wrapped her arms around him, clinging to him as she felt electricity run through her body. He moved his lips to plant a warm kiss against her neck, for which he recieved a soft whimper.

Tarrant pulled back to look at Alison, finding her looking right back at him, with her now minty green eyes. He let his eyes wander to her rose petal lips and back. She breathed nervously before she placed her left hand against his cheek, and closed her eyes. He leaned into the soft hand and carefully leaned down. He let his warm breath tickle her mouth, making it gap in reaction, before he subtly closed the inch between them and pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss.

The sensation sent fire through their bodies, their cheeks blazing from the foriegn feeling. The light in her hand soon faded and disappeared.

The sudden lack of light overwelmed Alison, making her yelp in fear. Tarrant saddened at her fright and quickly but timidly removed his jacket and vest, folded them to the side and crawled in beside her. Once nestled in, Alison reached a wary hand out to touch the Hatter's chest, making him shudder at the surprising warmth it gave off.

"Hatter...I'm scared..." she quivered, looking up at him nervously.

"Don't be Alison...I'm here" he whispered, wrapping his arms around her to pull her securely to him "And no amount of darkness is going to change that" he said softly, laying his head against hers and smoothing a hand over her back.

Alison gave a sigh of content and moved the hand from his chest so she could snuggle into the confines of it.

They lay with the other through the night, sleeping soundly in each others arms. They would soon wake to the next morning with a new found confidence and an all new plan...


	15. Chapter 15

_Authors Note: My dearest readers! I thank you all for your support of this Fanfiction. Your reviews have really given me motivation to keep going. And although Alice in Wonderland isn't one of my strong points...as a few have pointed out, which is fine, to each there own. I must admit I am proud of my work and even if it's not up to most standards I'm sure it will be liked or loved by someone. I am giving you a treat by posting two chapters today, my goal is to be finished by April 19th, my fathers birthday and the start of school._

_Enjoy!_

_Much Love!_

Chapter 15: It's High Time

Noise rung through the castle early in the morning. Alison frowned and stirred, covering her ears with a pillow, not liking the loud sounds that disturbed her sleep. When the noise pollution didn't let up she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and groaned in ache. She looked down at her legs and realized she was naked.

"Ah" she squeaked grabbing the blanket and covering herself.

Tarrant stirred beside her and rolled over, still asleep. She gulped and thanked god that he could sleep through almost anything. She wrapped the top blanket around her and snuck over to the window to look down at the courtyard. People looked to be setting up for a wedding, but she knew what it was really for. Her mind whirred with remembrance. She took a deep breath and stared at the people below, her stomach flitting with anxiety.

"Alison?" came a soft voice.

Spinning quickly she found Hatter sitting up, half covered by the remaining blankets.

"Sorry, the commotion outside woke me up" she said, pointing a thumb don't at the courtyard and clutching the blanket to her frame so he couldn't see anything.

"Are they?..."

She nodded almost unwilling.

His head bowed some, he still didn't like the thought of her being the heir to the thrown. She walked over and sat beside him, giving him a small smile.

"Stop your worrying" she poked his nose "We can do this"

He nodded some and picked up his eyes to look at her.

"Why are you so worried about me being heir to the thrown anyways?" she asked.

He looked at his lap and back up at her "Because...you can't be with me...if you are"

"What are you talking about? If I become royalty, I can do whatever I want..."

"Not true..." he interrupted "You can only be with royalty or someone of a noble family or someone who has been part of a court"

"What court?" she frowned.

"I don't know...it's just the rules" he sighed.

"He's right you know..." came an invisible voice.

Looking around, a wide grin appeared along with a pair of slitted green eyes. A whole silver and blue stripped cat soon appeared as it curled up against its tail.

"I don't care. I will find a way" she frowned in determination.

"Perhaps" the cat said, seeming utterly bored as it floated over to stop at the window.

"Why are you here, Chess?" Alison asked, aggravated by the sudden intrusion.

"The White Knight is curious as to what is going on. He was investigating the perimeter when he heard lots of noise coming from inside the castle. So...mind filling in on the details?" he drawled with a great big grin, turning around in the air until he faced her.

"You can tell him to get ready for the check and that he had better have an army ready by sun down. Those are his orders, as to what is going on. Nothing" she smiled "nothing what-so-ever."

"I see..." Chess purred and looked at his nails "I despise being caught up in these things...I always seem to be the messenger boy"

"Well. You can have another job instead. But that will be for later. For now, I need you to report back to the White Knight, if you would please"

"Hmm..." he looked down at Alison's back pack "perhaps...if I received something for my services?"

"Fine" she blurted and tossed him the back pack.

The cat shuffled through the back pack and took out her Ipod.

"No way..." she glared "not if you were the last evaporating cat in Underland"

The cat flattened his ears sadly "Aw, but it's so shiny..."

"If you want something shiny" she stuck her hand in a pocket and took out a silver glitter gel pen "you can have this"

"Hmm...I suppose it'll do for now" he sighed with disappointment.

"And take a milky way with you" she said and tossed him a candy bar.

"Why thank you" he grinned again before looking between Alison and Hatter "and I don't know what went on between you two last night, but I'm sorry I missed it" he winked before he evaporated quickly.

Alison blushed madly at the accusation.

"Don't mind him, he knows I'll make a hat out of him if he ever spread around filth like that" he told her, leaning over to place a hand on her shoulder.

"I had thought of a plan...but...it seems I can't allow myself to be crowned if what you say is true." she frowned.

"What was the plan?" he asked, curiously.

"I was going to get crowned and then have Charles come get us and then fly back to the White Kingdom to ready for battle. And once I defeated the Red Queen, I would be the Queen of Underland...and I could rule it so that there wouldn't have to be war and fear..." she turned to look at him "that was my plan"

"That can still be the plan" he told her, sadness in his eyes, but he tried to hide it with a smile.

"Not if it means I can't be with you" she shook her head.

"Alison...it's for the greater good..."

"It's not the greater good...I can still save Underland without being the next Queen..."

"Alison..." he tried to calm her.

"No. What's the point of being Queen if I can't have my happiness, after giving back Underland theirs?" she stood and stomped her foot "I'd rather die happy than rule in misery..." she said, her face full of anger and sadness.

"Don't talk like that" Tarrant saddened.

"It's true. I'd rather die than not be able to be with you...If I got crowned I'll still save Underland, I'll still defeat the Red Queen...but the victory will be hollow knowing you won't be able to stand by me after it's all over" she let a tear streak down her face.

"Alison...please" he pleaded, reaching out for her.

Alison shook her head and grabbed her back pack. She picked up the part of the blanket that dragged on the floor before dashing out of the bedroom door. Once again Tarrant was left alone, it was just like the incident back at the White Kingdom. Except, this time, he believed his deepest fear was soon going to become a reality.

There was a knock on the door.

"Princess Kalyca?" came a womans voice.

Tarrant jumped at the disturbance.

"Uh...she's not here right now...can I take a message?" he asked nervously.

"I have her dress and she needs to be ready by 4 in the afternoon for the crowning ceremony" the woman said.

"Oh right" he gulped and quickly ran around the room, slipping on his vest, jacket and shoes before he answered the door.

The lady handed over the dress to Tarrant and quickly left. He frowned and closed the door. He looked down at the dress and held it up to examine it. The collar was cut in the shape of a heart, the shoulders had fabric attached to them which fanned out behind to create a cape. The bell of the dress was large and would drag past Alison's feet, the sleeves were long and made to veil Alison's arms. And to his surprise, the color of the dress was black and blue.

He sighed and made the bed, soon after laying the luxurious dress onto it. He walked to a servants bathroom and washed himself in the shower. It was cold, but it didn't bother him. He looked down at his feet and found that they were completely healed. He frowned at the discovery, not thinking that they would have healed so fast. He then looked at his hands, what once were tattered and poisoned bandages were now free of cuts and sores and decaying skin.

Once he finished washing he walked over to a looking glass and slowly bent down to look at himself, the dark circles around his eyes were lighter, his face healthier and less sunken in. He almost looked like he had back on that awful day in Witzend on Horevendush Day. He looked down for a moment, his eyes going from green to red and back again.

He then randomly thought back on why Alison had been covered in the blanket that morning. She did seem to have looked more pale than usual and her hair had become more yellow. Perhaps she was sick...His eyes grew wide and yellow in realization. Alison must have used her powers at some point last night while he was still sleeping to heal him and wanted to hide the poison she had contracted from him. At least, that was his theory.

"Alison..." he said quietly, looking back at himself in the mirror with great sadness.

Alison walked into the bathroom down the hall. She put everything down and turned on the water in the tub. She let the blanket around her fall to the floor and sighed, moving over to look at herself in the full body mirror. She was extremely pale, more so than normal, her eyes were a dim and dull blue and her hair was fading fast from green to almost brown.

She frowned and wondered what could have possibly happened while she was asleep to make her wake up that morning without any clothes on, or why she looked like that. Maybe she had gotten too hot and subconsciously stripped to nothing and had gotten sick somehow. Or maybe something had happened...She shook her head immediately at the thought, it was impossible, it was Hatter for goodness sake...

"Tarrant..." she whispered and frowned some, remembering what he had said that morning.

She groaned in frustration and clamped her eyes shut.

Once again she found herself at a cross road with many places to go, but stuck, unsure of which way she should take. She hated the feeling of being lost, especially when the whole of Underland was counting on her. She clenched her hands into fists and looked back at herself in the mirror, her eyes narrowed.

_'Transform, break from your cocoon and fly, young Alison. Only then can you know what you need to do'_

Absolem's words rang through her head and he was right. It was high time she got out of her cocoon...

With that determinative thought, her periwinkle eyes converted to become a deep dark blue. Her skin flushed back to the pale, but not sickly pale, skin it had been before that morning. And her hair seemed to rewind in time as it once again became the shoulder length blue she had, had when she chased the rabbit through the forest.

Her lips curled into a smile.

"Down with the bloody big-head..."

Tarrant sat on the bed, waiting for Alison and wondering if she was going to return anytime soon. He had snatched some fabrics and materials from his old room and made him a new outfit just for the occasion. He wore pin stripped black and white knickers, blue shoes, a pair of black and white stripped socks, a white button up dress shirt, a black waste coat, and a navy velvet tailcoat.

He wrapped a piece of white fabric around his neck and transformed it into a bow tie. Taking off his hat he stared at the pink fabric around it. He took a deep determined breath and untied the band and replaced it with a pale blue silk, placing the old fabric in the opposite pocket some purple fabric was hanging out of. He then put the hat aside and reached under the bed.

Tarrant pulled out the hat he had made for Alison and gave a small smile at how perfect it would look on her. He took the card he had made for it from his pocket and stuck it into the band and then tied two streams of dark blue fabric to the back of the band to give it an elegant flow effect like his.

The door to the bedroom opened and Alison walked in with only a towel wrapped around her. As she shut the door, Tarrant hid the hat behind his back. Alison turned and looked at him.

She grinned "Hello Tarrant"

Spooked by the sudden change in her demeanor he stuttered for a moment "Y-your dress is here" he gestured "and you need to b-be ready b-by 4 in the afternoon"

"Not a problem" she nodded and walked over to it and stared at it for a moment "shouldn't it be red?" she pointed out.

"I guess the queen thought it was your color" he smiled.

"Ha ha ha, very funny" she chuckled, taking the dress and some clothes of her own over to a corner of the room and began to get dressed.

Tarrant looked away out of respect and stared at his hat instead.

"You can look now" she told him as she began to brush her hair.

He looked back up and noticed her hair was once again blue. He frowned at the change, and he also noted that she wasn't the ghost white she had been earlier. But he pushed it from his mind and smiled. Standing up, he sauntered over to her, keeping the hat he had made for her behind his back.

"I have something for you" he said softly, reaching out a hand to place it on Alison's shoulder.

"Oh?" she turned a little to look up at him "What is it?" she asked with intrigue.

"Well...close your eyes" he smirked.

"Tarrant..." she whined.

"Close your eyes" he laughed.

She sighed "Fine" she hummed and closed her eyes, putting down the hair brush for the time being.

He leaned close to her and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Her lips curled into a smile.

"Oh is that all?" she giggled.

"Not yet...open your eyes"

Alison opened her eyes and found the Hatter holding out an elegant and beautifully made black fedora. Her eyes went wide at the sight, it had silver etches of what looked to be roses, the band was made of the material she told him she liked back before they started on their journey, blue streams flowing from the back and...

"5/3?" she asked curiously as she traced over the little card.

"Yes" he smiled shyly "because you...complete me"

She teared up and looked at him "Thank you, Hatter. It's beautiful"

"Hurry, try it on. I want to see what it looks like" he said giddily and handed it over.

Taking the hat, Alison carefully placed the fedora on her head and gave a little twirl to show him how it looked.

"Hm..." he hummed in thought and stopped her.

He adjusted the hat slightly so it tipped to her left and covered some of her eye. He backed up and took another look before giving a big grin.

"Perfect!" he exclaimed.

She looked up at the hat and grinned back "Love it!"

"It even matches your hair, seeing as it isn't that green anymore" he nodded.

Alison turned around and brushed her hair again before she smirked "Tarrant?"

"Yes?"

"What is black and blue and tramples red roses?"

Hatter grinned as he guessed the answer "You have a plan, don't you?"

"Of coarse...I know now what I must do. I finally transformed" she turned and looked at him with a bright smile "and I'm ready to fly"

"And I'm ready to fly with you" he said as he took one of her hands.

She looked at him and returned the action by squeezing his hand in assurance.

"It's time for Underland to rise up and see victory against the bloody red tyranny"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: A Banquet

As the 4 o clock hour came around, people were still busily bustling around the castle, making sure that everything was absolutely perfect, as the Queen had ordered. The schedule was: a dinner banquet at 5, and at 6 the ceremony would begin. But for Alison, she had to be ready an hour earlier with the Queen, unlike everything else.

They stood in the room getting inspected by the seamstresses to make sure their dresses were perfect. The Red Queen had to keep getting something fixed until finally the seamstress was satisfied and stopped just before breaking the last nerve the Queen had with the dress. Next some ladies came in and was ready to do make up.

"Oh...I don't use make up" Alison said, and leaned away from the foundation brush one of the ladies stuck in her face.

"A little wouldn't hurt you deary" the Queen said as they patted her down with powder.

"Well I look fine, not to offend you" she told her and pushed the make up girl away.

"Suit yourself" the Queen of hearts shrugged.

Alison quickly shewed the make up lady away. Tarrant walked over to her, offering her his hand and helping her off the pedestal.

"Your chair at the table will be next to mine, can't miss it" the Red Queen told her as her make up lady dosed her in a powdery fog.

"Thank you, your majesty" Alison bowed some before quickly following Tarrant out of the room.

The two looked around the hall as they walked before slipping into a dark crevice in the wall.

"Hurry, get a hold of Charles" Alison rushed.

"I'm trying, this contraption of yours is like trying to make tea with a toad" he whined.

"How in Underland is it like that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at his logic.

"It's tricky and almost impossible" he lifted the walkie-talkie by its antennae and poked it.

"But you used it before, surely you didn't forget"

"Uh...well...it was just luck I got it last time. I don't remember what button I pressed" he looked at all the buttons on the thing with a frown, trying to figure out which one would help him.

"Give it here" Alison groaned, rubbing her face in frustration as she held out her other hand.

He quickly gave it over and Alison flipped a switch and pushed a button and then held a separate button down.

"Queen to Knight, come in Knight" she said.

"Alison? I mean uhm, Queen. What is it?" Charles asked.

"I need information on your progress" she inquired.

"I think we have enough soldiers, but I'm not sure. We got as many Underlanders as we possibly could, but it may not be enough to trump the Queens army"

Alison was silent for a moment and let her brain click in thought before she popped her eyes wide and held down the button again.

"Did you ask the flowers?" she said quickly.

"Flowers?" the Knights voice was very skeptical.

"Yes. Go grab every plant, flower, or tree that is able to move and talk. Tell them Alison Kalyca May sent you"

"I don't see how flowers will help us...but as you wish"

"Good" she grabbed a pocket watch from one of Hatters pockets and looked at the time "be ready for check in...roughly 2 hours, Hatter will contact you when it's time"

"Right. We will be ready. But...what is going on? Why did you have to postpone the check until today?"

"That is not important right now. I will brief everyone on the specifics when you get us out of here. Focus on your mission at hand, Knight" she told him.

"Alright...we'll be awaiting Kings orders"

There was a click and then nothing. Alison put the walkie-talkie in front of Hatter and pointed out which buttons were which and what he needed to do when the time came.

"If you don't remember that by the time I'm crowned, we're both going to be in half instead of a whole. Got it?" she asked him with seriousness.

He nodded.

"Good. Now, let's get to the dinner table before the Queen gets there before us and wonders where we are"

A long table sat in the foyer, it was large and grand in measure, many chairs littering the sides and ends. Each chair had a blue and red napkin with an assortment of silverware in them and a plate beside those. The food had not yet been brought out so the middle was empty besides a few candles.

"I wonder where I'm supposed to sit" Hatter frowned and looked at each of the chairs as they walked to the very front of the table.

"I'm not sure, but I believe this is mine" she said, staring down at a blue and silver chair next to a red and golden one.

"It has your eyes" he joked.

"Oh shush" she laughed.

"If you're wondering where you're sitting...peasant...you're sitting next to me" came a smooth but malicious voice.

The two turned and found stain in his same old black armor, but his regular black eye patch had been changed to a red one.

"Is that so?" Alison frowned.

"Indeed it is, he sits with me down at the end of the table" he pointed down at the far end "Queens orders, and...I get to keep an eye on him" he smirked.

"How literal of you. That's because you only have one, you cyclops. Your horrible image doth unfix my hair and make my seated heart knock at my ribs, Be gone" Alison spat and folded her arms defiantly turning her eyes away from him, but smiled inside at her nice use of Shakespeare.

Stayne scowled at her "You watch your tongue princess"

"No, you watch yours, or I'll tell the Queen about how you were seducing one of the servant girl" she smirked.

"What? I did no such thing!" he hissed.

"Your word against mine" she said smugly.

"Why...you..." he took a step towards her.

Tarrant put himself in front of Alison and glared at Stayne with murderous intent, his eyes growing a deep orange.

"You will do well te'h stay away from, m'ladeh" he growled lowly with a irish brogue.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Stayne chuckled and took another step, grabbing Tarrant's arm.

Tarrant lowered his eyes at the unwanted touch and stepped on Stayne's foot with his big shoe.

"Ah! You son of a..." Stayne roared, quickly letting go of the Hatter's arm and hopping up and down on one foot.

When Stayne had turned around from hopping, Tarrant walked over and kicked him in the rear end, sending the tall man to face plant into the carpet. Tarrant knelt over him and grabbed the Knaves black hair and rubbed his face into the fabric.

"Tarrant, that's enough" Alison told him sternly.

Tarrant's eyes quickly turned green and he looked down at the Knave before standing up and backing away.

"Sorry..." he squeaked.

"It's alright" Alison smiled and patted his back before leaning over "save it for the battle" she whispered as quietly as she could.

Tarrant smiled at the thought of beating the Knave.

"What is going on here?" came the loud and niggling voice of the Queen as she walked over to the scene.

"Oh, well..." Alison looked at Stayne who was starting to get up.

"She sicked her filthy servant on me, your majesty" he whined, crawling over to grovel at the Queens feet "he stepped on my foot and kicked me down and tried to rub off my handsome face!"

The Queen looked down at the pathetic Knight and rolled her eyes "Stayne, if you would allow a servant to beat you like that, then maybe you deserved it"

"But your majesty..."

"Leave Kalyca and the servant alone, it's a very special day and so help me, if you ruin it Stayne I will have your head on a chopping block to celebrate the crowning" she glared at him.

He gulped and stayed silent, slowly getting to his feet and walking over towards his seat.

"Thank you" Alison bowed.

"No need to thank me, if your servant can beat him, than he's useless" she waved it off and walked between the two to sit at her chair.

Alison looked over at Tarrant and gave him a soft nod before she walked over and sat next to the Red Queen. Tarrant watched her before looking down at the far end of the table where Stayne was there waiting for him. He puffed out his chest with confidence and walked over to sit in his seat.

Men and women of the court came in a while later, taking their seats and quietly conversing with one another. Frog butlers came out with gold plates and dishes and set them in the middle of the table, being careful not to knock anything over. Next, a Dodo bird filled each persons glass with purple liquid. Alison looked at the liquid and frowned, wondering what it was.

"What is this?" Alison asked the Queen, pointing to her glass.

"Surely you know? No event is complete with a little Crimberry Juice" the Queen said with a smile.

"Oh...I see" Alison nodded, and looked from her to the end of the table, finding Tarrant staring at his glass with curiosity as well.

Once the food had finished piling in, the butlers stood off to the far side of the walls and waited to take away plates and dishes or fill up glasses. The Red Queen stood and tapped her glass with a fork. All eyes turned to her.

"Stand up my dear" the Queen whispered to Alison and gestured for her to stand with her glass.

Alison swallowed hard and stood, taking her glass delicately in her hand.

"Since the beginning of Underland, Kings and Queens passed on their inherited kingdoms and powers to their children. I being the last of a great line of monarchs since mommy and daddy...and little sista', passed away to rule Underland. And since my late husband, the King of Hearts was...indisposed of, I have no heir to bring to the thrown once I am gone. Which brings me to purpose a toast. Everyone, raise your glasses high, and give praise to my soon to be heir, Princess Kalyca of May."

Everyone at the table raised their glasses and coughed "Here, Here" before downing their drinks. Alison and Tarrant looked at each other and slowly lifted their glasses to each other before taking a few careful sips. Once the Queen sat down, Alison followed and sat and ate quietly with her.

Tarrant went to take a bit of cake that was laid out in front of him when Stayne jabbed him in the ribs.

"Don't you know dessert is for after dinner?" he scowled.

Tarrant frowned at him with dislike and in two steps took out a small pin from his pincushion ring and jabbed it into the Knaves leg.

"Ow!" Stayne screamed and stood up quickly to hold his leg.

"Stayne! What do you think you're doing?" the Queen roared.

"I...he..." he tried to explain.

"Out!" she ordered harshly and pointed towards the door.

Tarrant smiled a little at his small triumph as the Knave scowled before sulking away in defeat. Alison couldn't help but smile behind her napkin, pretending to dab something from her cheek. Noting to herself that she should never keep Tarrant from his sweets.

"And to think, I had a thing for that man" the Queen snorted with distaste, taking a large bite of a tart.

"Never saw what you liked in him, majesty" Alison acted, politely taking a small bite of food instead of stuffing her face.

"You don't even notice that he's devilishly handsome?" the Queen asked, as if she was gossiping with her best friend.

"Not at all. He's just not my type" Alison smiled as she took a quick glance down the table.

"Not your type, hm? What exactly is your type?" she asked, with moderate interest as she looked down the table, trying to see who or what she had glanced at.

"Just a brave, sweet, deliciously..." she tried to think of a word besides mad "various" she smirked "man"

"I see. Well I wish you good luck on that search dear. Most royalty, court members, or noble families, are quite the opposite"

A twinge of pain struck at Alison's heart at that fact and remembered that Tarrant wasn't any of those, but then perked up as a question popped into her head.

"How does one become part of a court or noble family?" she asked, knowing that she, even after she was crowned an heir, could not bestow anyone to royalty.

"Well...a noble family is considered, by law, a family with many generations. And if one is to become a member of the royal court they must make a blood binding contract to the King and or Queen, in which, if they break. They will be put to death" the Queen said nonchalantly as she took a sip of her juice.

Alison swallowed hard at the last requirement and took a cautious look up at Tarrant who was trying to figure out which fork he was supposed to use for his cake.

"So just as a theoretical question, could a servant become one of those?" she asked carefully.

The Queen frowned and looked over at her "Well only the Oraculum could tell you if a servant, which I highly doubt, was of noble blood, and as for the other, it would be quite difficult for a servant to be part of the court because their blood is...well...unclean, I suppose you could say."

"Oh..." Alison bowed her head some, but shook her head and forced herself to pick up her head.

"You must be nervous, perhaps you should take a walk around the castle to get all those jitters out. Wouldn't want you fainting at the altar" the Queen almost said fondly "almost remember when my old husband did that...or was it me?...oh well. Old news" she waved it off.

Alison nodded and stood up quietly "Excuse me everyone" she said and turned to the Queen with a bow "your majesty"

The Queen nodded and shewed her off. As she walked down the table to the doors, she took a quick look at Tarrant before walking out of the foyer.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Crowning Achievement

Alison wasn't scared of the fact that she was soon going to be heir to the Underland thrown. She wasn't really scared of anything, she had come to terms with what she had to do. It was just distressing that she was going to be without the person that loved her, and that she returned the love for, after this whole ordeal was over.

She walked into the garden and thought about home. She hadn't even thought about her mom or dad the entire time she had been down here. She hadn't really cared to, either. She knew that if this was a dream and she woke up, she would just go back to that terrible reality called her life. So she just wanted to enjoy what she had while it lasted.

She looked at the beautiful set up of the crowning. The altar like gazebo was blue, as were the chairs and decorative banners. The only thing that was red was the rose bushes and the card soldiers that were building themselves into a great arch where she believed she would start her walk. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before letting it out.

"Why did you follow me down here?" came a voice behind her.

She opened her eyes and turned around to find the little White Rabbit she had chased down to Underland. She frowned at him.

"I didn't mean to, to be honest. I just didn't have time to stop before falling down your little hole" she said.

"W-well you shouldn't have chased me!" he said fidgeting nervously, trying to act tough, pointing a paw at her.

"Well I was wondering if you were real. I had seen you before, I actually had caught you too, but you wiggled out of my hands"

"I thought you were going to eat me! You wouldn't believe how many Otherlanders I run into up there that want to sc-scewer m-me and b-barbecue me for d-dinner" he stuttered.

Alison grimaced "Yuck. Rabbit? No way"

"So...you weren't?" he asked, his nose twitching in curiosity.

"Coarse not. At that age I really just wanted to catch you and snuggle into you because you looked soft and cute. But before I came down here, I chased you because I wanted proof that I wasn't crazy"

"Oh...well, Otherlanders shouldn't know about our world, because it would probably end in disaster. You can understand right?"

Alison nodded "I can"

"So your name is Alison right? I remembered because everyone calls you the son of Alice" he whispered.

"Yes"

"Well then, I guess it wasn't a total mix-up that you came down here" he smiled.

Alison returned the smile "And you are?"

"Nivens Mctwisp" he put out his paw.

"Nice to meet you" she said, reaching out a hand and gently shaking it.

Trumpets hailed from behind them. Alison turned and watched as people began to flood out from the foyer. Her time was up.

"Nivens, if anything goes wrong, you have to get to the White Knight. Tell him to go to Marmoreal, that is where we must hold off the Red Army. And if I am not able to be there, I wish them all the luck in Underland." she told him, leaning down and kissing the rabbits forehead before dashing away from him.

She stood next to the foyer door, waiting for either the Queen or Tarrant to appear. It was in fact the Queen who showed up.

"Hope you're ready dear. All you have to do, is when the music starts, you walk to the altar and I will do the rest. And if you wish, you will make an acceptance speech at the end" she smiled and patted Alison shoulder.

"Thank you" she bowed.

The Queen then swished to the courtyard. Alison looked into the foyer and found Tarrant staring down at his plate. Wandering in she placed a hand on his shoulder, making him jump slightly.

"Are you ready?" she asked him.

He gave a small sad sigh "Do you have any idea, how long I've waited for Alice's return?"

Alison gave an afflicted expression "No...I don't"

"It seems like an eternity...and for all I know it has been...my family was killed by the Jabberwocky in my home of Witzend and years later Alice came and killed it...and then she left...vanished...and never came back" he turned to look at her "why didn't your mother come back?"

Alison saddened knowing she could never tell him the truth that she wasn't Alice's daughter, it would destroy him, not to mention her probably wouldn't believe her anyway, so she merely told him what likely

"Because...she's dead" she said, thinking that this Alice character must have been, for time seemed to move slower or wildly out of control in Underland, and the year was 2011 in her world, and from the sounds of things, it had been years since Alice had returned.

The Hatter looked at Alison with shock "S-she's dead?"

Alison nodded sadly "I'm afraid so"

"So...that's why you came down here to replace her"

Alison once again had to make a white lie "Yes"

Tarrant gave her a beaten look before he gave a small smile "I'm glad you're here, Alison..." he trailed off as the smile fell, standing he took his leave out of the foyer.

Alison watched with concern as the Hatter left her presence, soon looking down at her hands "I'm sorry I'm not her...or what people think I am..."

Everyone took their seats in the courtyard. Tarrant sat in the front, since he was the princess's servant. He took out the walkie-talkie from his pocket and covered it with his hands so no one could see it as it laid in his lap. He felt terrible for saying what he did to Alison. He knew she wasn't Alice, but that didn't matter, what mattered was that she was there, defending Underland. He bowed his head. And that she had feelings for him, like he did her, but he did a great job showing it back there.

Music began to play, knocking Tarrant from his thoughts. He turned his head and looked down the isle to see Alison walk with so much mustered dignity and courage that she seemed to radiate and float across the grass beneath her. He swallowed hard at this, feeling his heart pang with even more guilt at what he had said.

Alison finally took a deliberate step into the gazebo and stood before the Red Queen.

"Bow" the Queen ordered softly.

Alison turned her head to look at Tarrant just before she turned it back and knelt before the Queen.

The Queen of Hearts raised her scepter and placed it carefully on Alison's head.

"I, Queen Iracebeth Of Crims, Ruler of Underland, stand before you noble lady to bestow my graces upon you. You, who shall be my heir, my second in command, my child. You, who shall rule beside me until I die and then take care of the duties of Queen once I am gone. Do you, Princess Kalyca of May, accept this accordance to become Kalyca, Princess of Hearts?"

Alison closed her eyes for a moment before taking a deep breath and looking at the Queens feet "I do"

"Then by the powers of Underland. I deem you worthy and Knight you into my royal family" she raised the scepter.

Nivens hopped up and carefully placed an elegant silver crown with shimmering blue sapphires on top of her head.

"Now rise. Princess of Hearts"

Alison stood up calmly and looked at the Queen. Tarrant gulped and readied the walkie-talkie.

"What do you have to say, my dear?" she asked.

Alison gave a mischievous smirk "I have to say thank you, Red Queen. For everything really. I'm not ungrateful for what you've done and given me. But..." she turned to address the whole courtyard "your rain of terror ends now"

The Queens expression was completely scandalized. The people in the court yard utterly terrified by the sudden threat. Tarrant contacted the White Knight as Alison continued to speak.

"For far too long has Underland been beneath the looming darkness of your giant head. Fearing the day you find them and kill them dead. Well no more!" Alison spun to stare down the Red Queen, a sudden furious gust of wind blowing off the top of the gazebo.

The Queen screamed and covered her head at the chaos.

"I refuse to let you destroy such a beautiful land, such a wondrous and whimsical place. Underland deserves to be free, free from war and terror and fear. I am here to stop you. It is my destiny. For I am Alison, the son of Alice!" she roared with the greatest of conviction.

"You...your..." the Queens face went from shock to anger that made her face turn into the color of her roses.

"Yes. And I am very unforgiving of the things you've done. From where I'm from you're considered a bully. And I despise bullies. And no longer will I let myself or the ones I care about be pushed around by the likes of you!" Alison boomed.

There was a shriek from above them. Alison looked up quickly, finding a familiar White Gryphon swoop and land in the middle of the courtyard, knocking chairs and people down to the ground at the abruptness.

"Hurry Alison!" Tarrant rushed.

Alison glared at the Red Queen, who returned the exact same stare "I will see you again, Iracebeth. And when I do, you will not be given the mercy of banishment" she snarled.

"We shall see" the Queen spat.

Alison bounded for the Gryphon, Tarrant already holding out his hand to grab her. She was quickly hauled onto the beast as it reared and roared, galloping into the sky and over the red kingdom walls.

"Ha Ha!" the Knight cheered "good to have you back Alison"

Alison smiled "It's good to be back Charles"

The Gryphon soared through the sky, time seeming slower than usual. Eventually they reached the ruins of the once great White Kingdom. The white beast landed, lowering it's occupants to the ground. Tarrant helped Alison down and were met by an army. Alison scanned the crowd, it didn't look like much, but it was going to do.

"What are your orders, Alison?" the Dormouse Mullymkun asked.

The makeshift troop looked at her expectantly.

Alison breathed deeply "Before I say anything, I must tell you that...I am now crowned Princess of Underland," she began.

There was gasps from everyone there except Hatter.

"So...so that's why you postponed the pick up...you...you mad an accordance with the Red Queen to be her heir?" Charles seemed shocked and hurt.

"I did not do it to spite any of you. I did it for you. Though I am the Princess of Underland, it makes me no different from you. I order you, not as your superior, but as a warrior, who wants to see Underland free from the bloody big head, just as much as you."

There was a dead silence over the army. Mullymkun stood forward and threw down her sword.

"You're no Princess of Underland, you're the Princess of Hearts...your 'her' heir" she spat and walked off.

Alison was taken back by the outburst "But, when we defeat the Red Queen, I will be Queen and there won't have to be any fear or war or pain..."

"The only one who can truly be a Queen of that caliber is the White Queen, and she's gone. You can never take her place. She was actual royalty" Charles seemed to try to hold back tears.

"Charles...not you to" Alison saddened.

"I made you scones!" the March Hare screamed and threw a basket at her.

She didn't bother to miss it, it hit her square in the face and fell to the floor, the scones scattering everywhere. The crowd murmured amongst themselves before turning their backs on Alison and walked away. She looked over at Charles and the Gryphon who shook their heads in disappointment and walked away as well.

Alison bowed her head and then looked behind her, looking to see if Hatter would to, walk away. He looked at her with pity and walked up to her, placing a hand on her shoulders.

"I'll fight with you, your majesty" he smiled.

"Thank you Hatter" she gave him a returned smile before walking out into the courtyard.

"What are we going to do now?" he asked, looking to her for guidance as he handed over her backpack.

She took it from him and picked up the tea cup that magically seemed to direct her to where she needed to go. Looking at it, the cards began to march single file around the cup before manifesting a big card pointing towards the arch to the kingdom. Alison looked up as it shined a light out into the empty darkness. She then knew what was to be.

"We fight, Hatter..." she peered at him through the corner of her eye "at dawn."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: The Warrior Princess

Iracebeth's army trudged and marched over the terrain of Underland, heading straight for Marmoreal. The plan of action was to destroy all who opposed. The Red Queen sat on her thrown as the guards carried her, she was still furious of what happened, but she knew that she would defeat her heir, she had the crown, she was Queen and nothing was going to take that away.

Alison stood on the stairs to the broken castle, watching intently at the gate. She wore only clothes, no armor, no protection and beside her was the Mad Hatter, in his finest outfit holding a makeshift staff.

The sun was slowly rising over the horizon, beneath their feet they felt the doom that approached them, and soon a red swarm broke over the hill. Alison looked over at Hatter and he turned to acknowledge her.

"I know I'm not your Alice, but I'm going to do my best" she smiled.

He saddened and shook his head "I rather you be you, than anyone else. And I know you'll do your best. You're much more mucher than she was" he returned her smile "and I love you"

Alison closed her eyes and smiled inwardly at his words, it gave her hope.

"Tarrant..."

"Yes, Alison?"

"If anything should happen to me...I want you to make me into a hat" she laughed.

Hatter looked at her strangely "I could never do that, and don't speak such things, you'll be fine Alison"

"I'm just saying, Hatter. If anything happens to me, make sure I'm remembered...That I did all that I could to save Underland..." she looked to the horizon, the expression on her face set in stone that she was going to do everything in her power to defend Underland, even if it meant death.

Tarrant saddened but nodded solemnly.

The Red Army reached the Marmoreal arch and Alison went to take a step down the stairs before she stopped and turned to Tarrant again.

"And Tarrant?"

"Yes, Alison?" he asked with lowered spirits.

"I love you too" she smiled, leaning over to him and placing a soft gentle kiss to his lips before she descended the stairs.

He closed his eyes and hope he would never forget that feeling that was her lips against his. He opened his eyes again, taking a deep breath before following after her.

Alison stopped a good yard from the army. The army halted immediately, the guards holding up the Red Queen falling to their knees so she could get down. The Knave of Hearts helped her down, she took confident smug steps to the front of the guards, the Knave right beside her.

"Well...hello Kalyca" she glared.

"My name is Alison, Iracebeth" Alison corrected.

"Yes, so you've said. You're the Son of Alice, yada yada yada" she flapped her hand in a talking gesture "so...where's your army?" she looked around, expecting that they were hiding for an ambush or something.

"You're looking at it" Alison said with a smile, gesturing between her and Tarrant.

The Red Queen looked like she was going to fall over as she burst into laughter.

"You've got to be kidding me. You think that you're going to defeat my army with only you and a Hat Maker?" she snickered "what a joke"

Alison stayed silent until the Queen was done with her fit of laughter. In the ruins behind them, the Underlandians watched from a distance.

"What she doin'? She's absolutely bonkers if she thinks she can defeat an army with only her and Hatta'" Mullymkun said, peeking around a pile of rubble.

"I feel such a fool...I should be out there fighting with her, I'm a Knight, I'm supposed to protect this land and yet here I am judging Alison so harshly..." the White Knight bowed his head "yet she has more guts than any of us could ever have..."

The Red Queen had finally stopped laughing "I think it wouldn't be fair if I set my guards on you. Perhaps a one on one match instead" she smirked.

"I will gladly fight you any day, Iracebeth" Alison raised her head.

"No, not me" she grinned "My Zemphersnick"

Alison frowned at the name, she had no idea what she was talking about, but it could not have been good.

The Queen ordered for the red army to back up to the arch as she also retreated farther away with Stayne. Alison looked around and internally readied herself for anything.

"Come my Zemphersnick. Defeat my enemies" the grin on the Red Queens face was wicked, raising her scepter to the sky.

The sky began to spin turning to gray and black as a twister formed and touched down in the middle of the courtyard. Tarrant stepped in front of Alison and watched with her as a pair of red eyes pierced through the darkness of the tornado. There was a roar from within and a large claw slashed through the whirlwind before slamming against the white stoned walkway.

The onlookers gasped at the sight. Alison and Tarrant kept their ground as the full creature finally appeared. It had the head and body like that of a cobra. Long, armored, and slenderly dangerous. Only two arms stood as legs at it's front with large talons for fingers. It's tail, next to the long sharp teeth that the beast bared, seemed the deadliest as it was shimmered with intent to kill.

"So. I need to be called on to obliterate such petty nuisances? What am I? Your attack dog?" it hissed at the Red Queen, folding its arms in annoyance before turning its attention back to Alison and Hatter

"You will do well not to underestimate me, creature" Alison said.

The beast roared with laughter that made the ground tremble "When I'm finished with you, girl, it will be you who underestimated me"

The creature hissed and flung itself at Alison and the Hatter. Hatter quickly pulled Alison out of the way as the creature went skidding down the courtyard and slamming into the ruins.

"Cheater! Off with his head!" Iracebeth screamed and pointed her scepter at the Hatter.

The Knave marched forward and drew his sword. The Hatter let go of Alison and put up his staff just as the Knave went to make a blow, blocking it. Alison turned away from the two fighting men and stared up as the beast began to compose itself. She took a deep breath and brought her hands together, closing her eyes and concentrating.

A large ball of blue fire grew between her palms and shot it right at the snake like creatures head. It collided with one of its red eyes and made it cry out in pain, its talons flying up to cradle the wound.

"You wench! You burnt my eye!" it rubbed carefully.

The Underlanders cheered at the attack.

"Hope still stands! Alison our champion...our princess! We must go to her and help defend our home!" the White Knight cried out and stood up quickly, dawning his helmet and drawing his sword.

The Underlanders nodded, even Mullymkun, as they readied for battle.

"Charge!" the White Knight roared and jumped over some rubble and ran towards the awaiting army.

Alison smirked at her attack on the Zemphersnick before hearing yelling that grew nearer. She turned her head and found all the Underlanders charging towards the Red Queens army. Her heart lightened greatly at the scene, knowing now she was no longer terribly alone in the battle.

The White Knight jumped into a pile of card soldiers and knocked a row of them over before standing up and swinging his sword rapidly "Take that you red heathens. Ah ha! There was more where that came from villain!" he shook his fist at one of them.

Alison laughed at the Knight before a certain evil voice caught her attention again.

"Lucky shot, girl"

Alison turned around just to be knocked off her feet by a few talons. She yelped as the sharp claws pierced through her clothes. The Hatter turned to see the defenseless Alison.

"Keep your eyes on me, Hat Maker, or else you'll wind up losing your life!" Stayne roared and swung his sword from right to left.

Hatter jumped back and out of the way before glaring at the Knave and continuing the fight. The Red Queen stayed hidden so that no one would pay her any attention as she watched the assault rage, a scowl etched on her lips. Alison quickly got up and narrowly missed being smacked by the zemphersnicks tail. Quickly conjuring up another blue fireball she shot it at the creatures other eye but was quickly deflected by it's powerful armored tail, sending it into the ground.

"Nice try, but not good enough, human" it hissed and darted its tail down at Alison, it's sharp end gleaming with malice.

Alison raised her hands and a semi-invisible shield formed and blocked the deadly weapon. The Zemphersnick didn't like that one bit and flung its head at the sheild, opening it mouth, ready to devour Alison. Alison saw this and surrounded herself with the sheild, closing her eyes and focusing so it didn't break. The snake-like creature bit and chewed at the bubble but to no avail, could break it.

It began to beat it's tail against the shield repeatedly, hoping to break Alison's concentration. Alison knew the shield was going to break soon so waited until the tail was swung far away before letting it go and zapped the snake with a bolt of lightening. It screamed and slammed its tail down flat, narrowly missing Alison as she dived out of the way.

"You little pest. I will make you pay for such insolence" he growled and lashed out its talons angrily but missed each time.

The Red soldiers had been over run by Underlanders and quickly defeated.

The White Knight stomped his foot on one guards back and kept him down "Thou art vanquished, evil" he rang proudly.

The Underlanders roared with triumph before hearing the scream of the Zemphersnick. They all turned and watched Alison defend herself from the creature, seemingly on the winning side.

Alison manifested a sword with all her powers, blazing hot and ready to cut down its opponent. She roared and charged at the beast who in return hissed with fury and crawled towards her quickly. Alison swung her sword and sliced off one of the creatures arms as she ducked, narrowly avoiding being speared by one of its fangs.

The Zemphersnick cried out and rolled over, curling up and writhing in pain, the other arm wrapping itself over the wound. Alison let the sword disappear before mustering up enough of her power for a finishing blow. She shot the blue blaze at the snake and watched it engulf the creature and began to burn it alive. Once it stopped moving she made the fire disappear.

She panted and heaved and when she saw the beast was finished turned around and looked at everyone. The Hatter blocked another blow from Stayne, who looked up from their fight and stared dumbstruck at the scene before him. Hatter looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"Alison" he sighed with relief.

Alison smiled brightly at seeing Tarrant and wobbled over towards him. There was rustling from behind her that she couldn't hear over the cheers from her friends. The Underlanders happy endearments and smiling faces soon turned grim with shock and fear as a certain deadly tail appeared from the burnt carcass.

Tarrant's face barely had time to switch to fear before the tail darted towards Alison.

"Alison!" he called "Watch out!" he looked back at Stayne and clunked the Knave over the head with his staff before turning around.

He felt his heart sink as he watched the horrific scene unfold. The tail impaled Alisons torso, sticking out through her ribs. Her breath hitched as blood piled up and spewed from her mouth. She cried out and screamed, clutching at the sharp tip. The beast laughed wickedly and raised Alison into the air.

"Alison!" Tarrant cried.

The weight and pressure on her ribs caused another scream as she was lifted. The Red Queen laughed and came out of hiding.

"Eat her my Zemphersnick, make these worthless worms wish they had never rised up against me!"

The snake-like creature turned Alison around and smiled "You lose, girl" it hissed before opening its mouth and tossing her inside.

Everyone watched as the Zemphersnick swallowed, watching the lump that was Alison, slither down. Hatter fell to his knees and stared up at the snake, following the lump go down his throat.

"Alison..."

Iracebeth laughed evilly "Your Alison can't help you now. No one can. No one can defeat me! I am the Queen!" she raised her scepter in victory, looking down at all the discouraged Underlanders.

The Zemphersnick smiled before feeling something squirm inside him, he gagged. He began hacking, making the Queen turn and stare at the creature strangely.

"What is the matter? She not taste very good?" the Red Queen asked.

A White light shined through the red of the beasts eyes just before it exploded, it's body raining in chunks upon the ground. The Red Queen stared dumbfounded by what had happened, a large piece of meat landing on her head.

Everyone looked around before catching a figure crawling out from the Zemphersnick carcass. They gasped as they saw the blue hair of Alison. The girl kicked herself out of the mess and fell on her back onto the cold White ground.

"Alison!" Hatter cried, running over to her side, removing any debris of flesh that covered her.

Alison opened her eyes weakly, her breath labored "T-Tarrant..."

"Don't...don't worry Alison...we'll get you fixed up..." he tried to fool himself, looking down at the giant hole in the girls torso.

"Hatter...It's really cold" she gargled.

Hatter's hopeful face fell and turned to that of great sadness "No...Alison don't leave me...you...you can't die. We still need to have a formal tea party...and...and I...I..." he tried to get out but looking into her dimming blue eyes he found his words leave him.

A bright light of White appeared before them, making the Underlanders a few feet away stare in utter amazement of the spectacle. Hatter looked up at the light, finding the ghost of the once fair White Queen.

"Please my Queen, save her" he pleaded.

The Queen looked at him with despair "I am afraid it is not possible, I am not in my rightful place to do so"

The White Queen turned to her sister and glared "Iracebeth you have been defeated, lay down your crown and be gone"

"I will not be-Ahh!" the Red Queen screamed as the White Knight grabbed her and ripped the crown from her head before tossing her to the side.

"Shut up, bloody big head. This crown belongs to the Queen" Charles said proudly.

"No...brave White Knight" Mirana turned back to the two behind her "It belongs to Alison"

Everyone gasped at the transaction. The White Queen took the crown and floated over to Alison, placing the small crown upon the girls head. The crown turned to silver, gleaming as it transformed into a magnificent symbol of power.

"Alison, with your last breaths, I make you Queen of all of Underland. You are now allowed three things that you want most, so choose wisely."

Hatter looked at Alison in hope, knowing that she had a chance to save herself.

Alison looked at the two people, then at the Underlanders, then to the sky.

"I want...for Underland to be returned to as it was before the Red Queen..." she tried to breathe.

The ground shook as the land began to change. Behind them the White castle began to rebuild itself to it's once former glory. The burnt garden became luscious and green and bloomed thousands of White roses. Trees popped up here and there, the once dead lands that had been destroyed by the Zemphersnick were renewed. And once the ground stopped shaking, everything was as it should have been.

The crowd rejoiced at the miracle.

"Secondly...I..." Alison coughed "I want for the White Queen, Mirana, to be brought back to life"

The ghost that was the White Queen, floated for a moment before she slowly was lowered to the ground, her feet becoming flesh on impact and soon the rest of her followed. Soon the great Queen stood before them, alive and well.

Hatter smiled and looked at Alison, surely thinking that the next thing she would say would be to save herself.

"Lastly...I wish...for the White Queen, Mirana...to once again take her rightful place as Queen of Underland"

Everyone stared dumbstruck, also thinking that the beloved Alison would save herself. Mirana looked down at Alison.

"Alison...you realize that you are sacrificing your life for the sake of Underland" Mirana told her.

Alison nodded "I know...I want those I love, to be happy again" she smiled weakly.

The crown levitated off of Alisons head and placed itself on the White Queens.

Hatter looked down at Alison, his face showing confusion "Why Alison? You...you could have lived, you could have been our Queen." tears began to form in his large green eyes.

Alison looked at Hatter and smiled, reaching up a hand and cupping his face "Tarrant...I-" she coughed up some blood and gasped for air.

Hatter held her, trying to keep her alive the best he could for as long as he could. But it was of no use. Alison began to choke and convulse, her body finally gave in to the pain and the damage it had endured.

Alison's heart beat once more before it became still. Her once gleaming happy eyes and smile became dim and lifeless. Her body limp and gone.

Hatter stared at her face for what seemed like ages, still not wanting to believe she was gone. His eyes welled up in tears and he took a shaky breath. Leaning down he wrapped his arms carefully around the girl he had come to know. He sobbed against the corpse and cried for his lost friend, wanting nothing more than to have her smile at him again and say those words he had never heard before she had come to Underland.

The crowd cried at Alisons sacrifice.

"It was noble of her" Charles said proudly.

"She was brave" the Cheshire cat nodded "and had many nice things"

"The best Alice there ever was!" Mullymkun cheered.

Mirana the White Queen knelt before the corpse of Alison and furrowed her brow in sadness.

"I've never seen such bravery, such disregard for ones self for the sake of others" she reached out a hand and placed it on the girls once lively cheek.

A single silver tear fell from the Queens eyes, it was a rare occasion indeed to see a Queen cry. The crowd was silent and bowed their head, paying respects.

The Queens tear splattered against Alisons once beating heart before disappearing. The poison that Alison had absorbed into herself to heal Tarrant was becoming more apparent.

"She did a good deed, Hatter. Remember her as she was and for what she has done for us all" the Queen whispered to him.

"I can't...she...she cared for me...and I for her...It's not fair" he growled with both anger and sorrow.

The Queen placed a hand on his shoulder before standing up and turning away to give him some privacy, going over to the crowd to tell them the agenda.

The Mad Hatter held the corpse of Alison closer and let tears trickle onto the lifeless body.

"Alison..." he cried quietly and kissed her lips gently.

"I'll never forget you..."


	19. Chapter 19

Authors Note: -Begins to cry dramatically- Oh why must fanfictions always have to come to an end? It's so unfair!

-Perks back up and smiles-

Alright dearest readers, this is the last chapter of the story -Plays short clip of sad violin music- But! I hope that you have enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed writing it and getting your ever supporting reviews. Thank you all and I hope you will continue to read my work and keep motivated and inspired in writing your own!

With much love,

~Harley~

Chapter 19: A Funeral Of Hearts

The sky in Underland was gray and bleak and soon began to cry upon the sad event. The raindrops splashed upon Alisons pale face and everyone that had gathered. Hundred of white roses made a bed for the Warrior of Underland, as she laid upon a funeral slab of marble in the middle of the garden. The White Queen stood under an umbrella held by Chessur at the front of the slab.

The Mad Hatter stood on the other side, staring at the beautiful face of the once living Alison, the raindrops only seemed to make it more so.

"Let us say a few words for our fallen champion." said the Queen.

The White Knight stepped forward.

"I would just like to say that you gave us hope, Alison. And when all seemed lost to us, you stood up and took charge, you fought and died for us and the sake of Underland. You're a hero, a true Knight...I feel ashamed to have ever thought you were the Queen of Hearts heir...you were your own breed. Royal not by blood, but by heart" he placed his hand over his chest "I was wrong to think such things. I hope that wherever you are, you will forgive my gutless acts. And I hope you know that I will always think of you as my strong courageous princess, and at one point, my very loving queen. May you rest in peace and look after us always"

The White Knight stepped back and tried to keep his feelings from pouring out of his eyes, shutting his helmet so no one saw his weeping.

Mullymkun walked forward. Hatter picked her up and set her on the slab. The Dormouse placed her sword by the body of Alison.

"I'm not much for words when it comes to these things...but...I was honored to have met you son of Alice. And I'm sorry for being so stubborn. I was wrong to have doubted you"

The mouse bowed her head before she was placed back down on the ground.

Hatter stood back up and looked at Alisons lifeless body and tried his best not to cry as he began to speak.

"You may not have been Alice, the one everyone knew. But you were much greater, much more mucher and I'll always remember you. Not because you saved Underland, or because you defeated the Zemphersnick, or because you're the son of Alice. Not because of anything you were or became. But because of what you are...my friend...and..."

Tears began to form in Hatters now blue eyes, showing his saddness.

"The only one I will ever love." he whispered "I'm sorry I couldn't keep the promise of making you into a hat but...I know I'll make sure that you're never forgotten" he leaned down and placed a soft kiss upon Alisons forehead.

He stood up slowly and took the hat he had made for her from his coat and placed it gently upon her head, knowing she would want to have worn it.

"I've never seen a blue rose, but I thought I'd make one, in honor of you" he said and took a painted blue, white rose from his coat pocket and placed it on her heart "It fits you" he smiled.

The sky above swirled silently, the bleak sad clouds curling up. Hatter reached up and held the frozen hand of Alison. The Queen opposite him bowed her head and said a few words. The sky split abruptly like a ripping of tape, the bright sun light shining down upon Alison like a glorious heavenly beam. The Underlanders stared up at the amazing event. The White Queen placed her hands into the light and closed her eyes before a flash blinded them all.

The Mad Hatter opened his eyes once he felt it was safe and found the body of his beloved gone. He frantically looked around. All the Underlanders were frozen in time, sheilding themselves from the blinding light. He looked over to the vine covered arch of the garden where Underland seemed to drop off into the swirling vortex of a thousand waterfalls. There was a swift blur of blue hair before it disappeared behind the white arch.

His eyes blinked a lime green before it became blue again as he took a step forward and another until he was standing in front of the garden door. He found there a blue haired girl dressed in white, his Alison. His face lit up like the fourth of july. His eyes brightening to their usual green.

"Alison!" he exclaimed.

Alison turned to him and smiled brightly.

"Tarrant!"

Hatter ran to her and snatched her up and swung her around in the bright light of day. The girl giggled and held on to him tightly. He set her down just as the White Queen walked into the small part of the garden.

"I'm glad that I could bring you two together again" the gentle Queen smiled.

Hatter looked at her confused.

Alison giggled and flicked his hat up to show more of his face "She means she used one of her wishes to bring me back"

"But...I thought...you said it wasn't your place to bring her back" he said.

"That was before Alison gave me back my body and my place as Queen, dear" the Queen smiled.

"Then...why wait until now?" he asked.

"More dramatic" she whispered and gave a wink before turning and disappearing back towards the memorial service.

Hatter watched after her before a hand touched his cheek and brought him back to the world at hand, his world. He turned and smiled at the girl before him. His Alison. As he gazed into her eyes, he saddened once more.

"I suppose...now that you've saved Underland and are alive again...you'll be wanting to go home" he said as he bowed his head in given up hope.

Alison looked to the side "Well...honestly I was thinking about going back. Now that I know that I can stand up for myself and face my foes no matter the danger. But...I feel as though I belong here" she smiled and looked back to Tarrant "with you...and the underlanders. So...I think I will stay."

He jerked his head back up to look at her, seeing if she was serious or not. Seeing the smile on her face made his heart sore into the highest of heavens. Alison took his hand and dragged him out of the small sitting area of the garden, back to the memorial service, still frozen in place.

Alison laid back on the roses upon the slab and smiled at Hatter before she played dead. The Queen nodded her head to the two before looking greived again. Hatter however kept a smile etched on his face, knowing that his love was alive and well, his heart bouncing around like a White Rabbit. The flash imploded and things began to roll back into motion.

The White Knight rubbed his eyes and blinked, looking back at where he had seen the flash.

"Great scotchberries, what was that tremendous light?" he asked, completely dumbfounded.

The Underlanders looked around and shrugged. The White Knight walked up to the slab and looked at Alisons body, examining it to see if anything happened. He saw the grin on Hatters face and raised an eyebrow, humming in thought before leaning over and staring at the girls face, that looked oddly more colorful.

Alison opened her eyes and smiled.

"Hey Charles" she greeted.

The Knight yelled in surprise and stumbled backwards, falling over the steps and into a few onlookers. Alison sat up slowly and giggled at the Knights reactions. Mullymkun screamed.

"She's back from the dead!" the Dormouse cried.

The crowd gasped at the miracle, murmurring amongst themselves. The Queen acted surprised although already knowing the whole truth. Hatter reached out and helped Alison off of the tall slab. She looked back and found the painted blue rose he had put out for her and grabbed it. Looking up at him she searched his eyes.

"For me?" she asked.

"For you" he nodded with a sincere smile.

She looked at it and closed her eyes. The painted blue rose sparkled for a moment as it grew larger, the paint soon becoming one with the petals. She put it in the brim of her hat before looking at the other white roses on her resting place. She waved a hand over them, the godly white roses becoming a lovely royal blue that shimmered like glitter.

The White Knight stood up and tried to settle his heart from his little scare as the rest of the Underlanders cheered for Alison. The White Queen walked around and placed a hand on the girls shoulder.

"You know...Underland could sure use a princess" she smiled.

The blue haired girl returned the smile before looking at Charles. She tossed him one of the blue roses. The Knight caught it quickly and watched as his gauntlets began to turn blue. He gasped and watched as his armor was swarmed and engulfed by the deep and lovely color.

"Sir Charles. You are now the one and only Blue Knight. Protector of the Blue Princess." Mirana bowed to him before gesturing to Alison.

He looked up at her, supremely honored as he fell to his knees and praised her.

"It is my greatest of honors to be your Knight, miss Alison" he spoke to the grass.

Alison curtseyed to him. The Mad March Hare, Thackery Earwicket hopped over to her and offered her a basket of small cakes timidly.

"Sorreh for throwin' scones" he appologized.

She nodded to him and took a cake appreciatively before turning to the Dormouse who looked away shyly.

"I heard what you said Mullymkun" Alison said.

The Dormouse flinched.

"You as well as the rest, are forgiven" she beamed.

The Dormouse sighed with relief at the news. Hatter turned Alison and looked at her.

"What of me, my lady" he asked sheepishly.

Alison smirked "Well you..." she began, getting closer to him "Will start by..." she was right close to his face "throwing me a mad tea party" she giggled.

The Mad Hatter blushed wildly as he felt the soft lips of Alison against his own. It was the most wonderful feeling he'd ever experienced. Closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her close and enjoyed the lovely moment, totally ignoring the fact everyone was watching.

Cat calls and cheers rang out through the garden. The White Queen covered her mouth and looked away, giggling and blushing at the twos indecency but then took a peek out of the corner of her eye and smiled for the happiness the two were sharing.

As soon as the two lover pulled away, a blue butterfly fluttered in between them. Alison looked at the butterfly and grinned.

"Hello Absolem" she greeted happily.

The butterfly turned and fluttered over to land on her nose, flapping his wings slowly a few times. The Underlanders began to make their way into the castle for a last minute celebratory party. The Queen gave a curtsey to the two before heading off herself, leaving Tarrant and Alison alone.

Alison looked crosseyed at the butterfly and giggled.

"I knew I'd see you again."

The butterfly moved his wings to almost hug against Alisons face before crawling up to her forehead and taking off.

The couple watched as the newly reborn butterfly took to the sky, soon becoming a faint speck against the sun.

Hatter looked to Alison after a while and pulled her close "Ready for your very very Unbirthday party?" he grinned.

Alison laughed "Depends, what is my unbirthday present?"

He whisked her up into his arms and kissed her with a smile "You'll see"

As the two made their way into the castle a certain Red Queen was being escorted to the dungeons.

"Ha! You think you'll be able to keep me locked up for long? I will rise again! I will be Queen, I'm the eldest, I am the Red Queen!" Iracebeth cried out.

Alison glared at the woman and waved her hand. The womans mouth was invisibly sewn shut and soon became silent but a few muffles here and there.

"We'll deal with you later, but for now I want to make sure you don't ruin my good time with your incessant outbursts" Alison told her before Hatter carried her in to the party.

There they were met by music and dancing.

"Futterwacken! Futterwacken!" the Underlanders cheered.

Hatter looked to Alison and set her down before taking her head.

"Care to dance?" he asked.

"But of coarse" she replied.

The two danced together for a while before Tarrant pulled away and began to move and contort his body in weird ways, his head spinning this way and that as he flipped his hat over and over again in his hands. Alison smiled and nearly mimicked his movements, but not quite.

Stunning the others, she laughed and grabbed Tarrants hand, dancing around him once before moving to the next person and the next, starting a dance with the whole crowd. The Underlanders formed a tunnel down the foyer. The White Queen went first, feeling a little improper for doing so but skipped and did a small dance with her arms down the tunnel.

Chessur and Mullymkun went next, the two floating in the air and down the way. The now Blue Knight ran and skidded on his knees through the arch of people before tumbling and jumping up, then squated down and proceeded to do russian kicks the rest of the way. Finally it was Hatter and Alisons turn and they Futterwackened all the way.

When it was time to eat, the tea kettles at the table began to dance and toot a little song as everyone joined in singing Alison the Happy Unbirthday song, lead by of coarse, the Mad Hatter himself. Thackery hopped around and splattered tea everywhere in an elated dance around the table, making Alison laugh.

When the term 'Clean cup, move down' came around the table, everybody scrambled and moved to another seat, making Alison slightly confused in the mess and found herself at the head of the table.

Cake and food were served soon after, and in a matter of minutes a food fight rang out because Thackary didn't like how the Hatter was ignoring his tea and staring at Alison. Which oddly Alison retaliated on his behalf and soon the whole of Underland was in on the fun.

Hatter and Alison seemed to slip away unnoticed in the midst of all the chaos. Hiding away just enough so no one would notice them. Alison turned to the Hatter and smiled "So...you were saying something about an unbirthday present?"

He chuckled and wiped some frosting from her cheek and took the cherry that hung from her hair and tossed it to the side.

"Well..." he blushed as he took her hand in his and looked into her eyes "here it is..."

Bringing her closer he leaned down and ran his cheek softly over hers before pulling back a bit and pressing his lips against hers in a loving and passionate kiss. He then proceeded to get down on one knee, still holding her hand.

"Alison Kalyca May?" he asked.

Alison was blushing madly "Y-yes Tarrant Hightopp?"

"Will you be my wife?" he finished almost about to faint himself as he offered her his pin cusion ring.

Alison took a moment to process before screaming with joy and tackling the Hatter to the floor "'Yes! Yes! A thousand tea parties, Yes!"

Tarrant took a deep sigh of relief and beamed happily before wrapping his arms around her tightly and keeping her close.

After a moment had passed Alison looked up at a window, the light outside dimmed into the dark of night. The stars now sparkling brighter then they ever had in the history of Underland. The moon full and round as it loomed over the radiant White Castle.

"So Alison" the Hatter said to get her attention as he looked up at her.

Looking down at him she smiled "Yes?"

"Why is a Raven like a writing desk?"

She giggled, still not having much of an answer but guessed anyways "Because Edgar Allan Poe wrote on both?"

There was a silence before Hatter cracked up laughing.

"Brilliant!" he cheered, rolling her over and over around on the floor "you are simply brilliant" he clung to her and cuddled close.

He stopped them and looked down, seeing as he was now looming above her, as he began to speak, looking at her with an intense happiness.

"Ok, I have another one for you!"

"Hatter..." She said trying to get his attention.

"No really it's a good one, I doubt you'll ever figure it out"

"Hatter." she called again

"What's blue and blue with more blue?"

"Hatter!" she said, grabbing his face so he'd listen.

"No, silly it's you. See? I told you, you'd never figure it out" he beamed in victory.

...

KICK

"Ow! Hey easy, or I'M going to be black and blue" he said rubbing his shin and falling over to the side.

Alison giggled and got up, helping him up soon after.

"You were ruining the moment" she said.

His face flushed with embarassment as he looked down and fiddled with his fingers "Oops...Sorry"

She gave a small jingle of laughter before looking at him with a deep care and love in her eyes. Slowly she leaned over and kissed him ever so softly on the lips, before pullin away.

"I love you." she whispered.

Chuckling he gazed into her eyes and smiled "I love you too, Alison. More than tea if you can believe that."

She thought for a moment "...Not fathomable." she grinned and poked his nose before dashing off back to the party.

"Hey!" he called before chasing after her, right back into the crossfire of the food fight that was still pursuing.

The next day, the Red Queen was executed bright and early and there was much rejoicing. On the same day, Alison and Hatter were married, and what a lovely wedding indeed, besides the whole execution part. There were blue roses everywhere and the Queen had gone to no expense to make it the biggest and greatest event in Underland history.

That night...well...you know.

And for the rest of the days of Underland the two lived happily in their own castle in Witzend, Hatters homeland, throwing tea partys and making clothes and hats for all.

A glorious fariytale happy ending.

It had been 50 years since Alisons mother had lost her daughter and now sat upon her missing daughters bed and sighed deeply with sorrow. The door to the room creaked and she looked up. A timid White Rabbit in a waist coat sniffed the air before hopping carefully forward. The mother was dumbfounded at the sight. The rabbit stood on it's hind legs and handed her a blue letter. She took it uncertainly and opened it, the White Rabbit staying to watch as she read.

_Dear mother,_

_ It's me, Alison. I know you may be wondering where I am...well...you wouldn't __believe me if I told you, so let's just say I'm in a safe place, a very safe place. Lots __has happened where I am and if I told you all that happened, you'd probably have a __heart attack and once again, wouldn't believe me. But I'll tell you this, so you can smile and be happy and not worry about me. I'm married to the most wonderful man, he's absolutely bonkers but he's sweet and protective. I'm a princess to a throne and I have my very own Knight. I'm known as Alison, the son of Alice, weird right? Your name isn't even Alice. I have a castle, I make clothes, I throw smashing tea partys, literally smashing, it's crazy but so much fun._

_ I miss you mom and whenever I can, I'll send you a letter to tell you how I'm doing. If Nivens comes back and says he couldn't deliver the letter. I know that you either moved...or...or have gone to heaven to rest. I wish you could be here with me, time moves slowly but fast here, I don't even know what time or year it is there. And I'm so sorry I left without saying goodbye, I will regret it forever. But I love you mom, always know that, and know that I will be alright._

_ Send you a letter, later._

_ Alison Hightopp._

_ P.S: Your a grandmother._

Alisons mother stared at the letter and read it over and over.

"I...so..." she looked at the rabbit who flinched a bit at the sudden attention.

The womans eyes teared up and she reached out and hugged the rabbit who struggled for a moment before relaxing.

"Thank you White Rabbit..." she said "thank you for bringing me this wonderful news"

He cleared his throat "You're welcome, Ma'am"

"Please tell Alison, I love her too" she smiled.

The rabbit nodded and bowed before hopping out of the room. The woman turned to the window and stared out from it. She watched as the rabbit stopped at her garden and took a few carrots before continuing on his way into the forest. The woman sighed now relieved to know her daughter was alright. She was proud and glad that her only child was doing so well and that her daughter had grown up and transformed so much.

Staring up into the sky she watched as a blue butterfly fluttered past the window. It flew a heart shape in the air before setting off into the brilliant sunset.

She smiled at the spectical.

"This has been a time of dramatic transformation...and you have risen to every new challenge...I'm proud of you Alison..."

Alison's mother weakly moved a bit on the bed and laid down upon it. She gave one more smile before closing her eyes and receeded into the deep sleep, following her own little White Rabbit to a different world.

The End.


End file.
